Laura's Revenge
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: X-over between Major Crimes and the Lou Ferrigno film Instant Death. A notorious drug dealer escapes prison, kills 3 people, targets and stalks many more. Upon investigating, Sharon relives her past when she bumps into her old flame John Bradley and after meeting a vengeful young lady who turns out to be an illegitimate child of theirs. What will happen? Find out! R&R!
1. Of Murder and Old Flames

Laura's Revenge_  
_

Part 1:

**"Of Murder and Old Flames"**

It was a sunny day in Los Angeles. Everything seemed fine. There was a young girl walking to an office. The office belonged to a man by the name of Jim Moran. Jim was a well respected Doctor. The young lady made it to the office and knocked on the door.

"It's open." Jim called out.

"Hey, dad." the girl walked in and shut the door.

"Hi, Laura. How was school?" Jim asked.

"Dad, I graduated school, remember?" Laura joked.

"I know. I was teasing you." Jim chuckled.

"So, dad, how was work?" Laura asked.

"Eh, just physicals and blood tests. Nothing new." Jim told her.

"Isn't lunch time for you?" Laura stared at the clock.

"Yes and before you forget, I just want to remind you that you are the one baby-sitting your little niece, Luna. I did so yesterday." Jim reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks dad, I-Oh, I got to go now, because, Lindy is expecting me. See you, later." Laura walked out of the office.

"Later, Laura." Jim walked out of his office and headed to the elevator.

After the elevator arrived to the parking lot, Jim walked over to his car.

Meanwhile, Laura was on her way home when her phone started ringing. She was about to answer it when suddenly, gunshots were heard. Startled, Laura rejected the call and started running back to her dad's office. Before she could reach the office, a masked assailant was seen running out of the parking structure, spotted her, shot at her, and grazed her shoulder, before getting into a car and speeding off. Injured, but, determined, Laura ran down an alley way in order to get to the parking structure faster. However, she was being followed by the assailant, who suddenly grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Laura said.

"If you want to stay alive, zip your trap!" the assailant commanded.

Laura grabbed an empty beer bottle and broke it over the assailant's head, knocking them down and kept walking until they got up, frisked her and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

_Moments later _

Provenza, Paige, and Buzz were at the office and discovered a dead body in the car, while in the alley, a man found Laura unconscious and was doing his best to help her.

"Dr. James Moran, a well-respected physician, gunned down in his car." Cami said.

"Looks like whoever gunned him down was pretty angry with him." Provenza looked at the gunshot wounds on Moran's body.

"If he was well-respected, why would somebody gun him down like this?" Buzz asked.

"I don't know, but, apparently, somebody holds or held a grudge against him. I wonder what kind of grudge, though." Provenza replied.

_Meanwhile in the alley_

Laura was still in the arms of the man who found her, when she suddenly started to open her eyes real slowly.

"There you go, little lady. It's ok." the man told her.

"I-who are you?! Why am I in your arms?!" Laura began to try to fight the man off.

"No, no, no, take it easy, baby girl. I found you laying here and I couldn't just leave you." the man explained.

"Oh, that's a relief, but, if you don't mind a stupid question, who are you?" Laura asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is John Bradley. What's yours?" the man asked.

"I'm Laura Moran. What's going on over there?" Laura looked over at the parking structure.

"I think the police are over there. I heard there were gunshots." John replied.

"Oh my God! That's my dad's office! I gotta go see if-" Laura got up and went to run over to the parking structure, but, was stopped.

"Easy, Laura, you hit your head and were shot in the shoulder! Let's walk over there." John grabbed her arm.

"Fine." Laura reluctantly walked with John over to where Cami and the others were.

As Provenza was looking around for other clues, Buzz spotted John and Laura and walked up to them.

"What's going on here?" Laura asked, concern filling her eyes.

"A murder just happened here." Buzz replied.

Laura, alarmed, went to get closer to the crime scene, but, was stopped by Buzz.

"Miss, we can't have you near the body." Buzz told her.

"Body? Who's body?!" Laura asked.

"The body of Dr. James Moran. Do you know him?" Buzz asked.

"Yes, he's my father." Laura looked down.

"My condolences, miss?" Buzz asked.

"Laura Moran is my name." Laura shook his hand.

"And who are you, sir?" Buzz turned to John.

"I'm John Bradley. Special Forces veteran." John introduced himself.

"Oh, well, thank you. Thank you very much." Buzz shook John's hand, thanking for his service.

John smiled and nodded, before putting his arm around Laura to console her.

"How do you know, Miss Moran, here?" Buzz asked.

"I found her unconscious over there, so, naturally, I stayed by and made sure she was alright." John said.

"I-I can't believe my father is dead. I just talked to him like an hour ago." Laura was in disbelief.

"Buzz, who are these two?" Cami walked up to where the trio was standing.

"Oh, Det. Paige, this is John Bradley, a special forces veteran and Laura Moran, a pretty-I mean a young lady who is the daughter of Dr. Moran." Buzz introduced them to her.

"Pleased to meet you two. I'm Det. Camila Paige. You can call me Cami. Mr. Bradley, thank you for serving our country." Cami shook John's hand.

Buzz went back to where Provenza and everyone else was.

"Nice to meet you, Det. Paige." John smiled.

"Oh, Laura, my deepest condolences, honey." Cami patted Laura on the shoulder.

"Thanks Detective, I-I really appreciate that." Laura replied.

"Laura, how long ago did you last talk to your father and if I may ask, what happened to you?" Cami asked.

"Well, it was an hour ago that I talked to my father, because, well, I always stop by his office after I get off work and have a chat with him. Today was my turn to baby-sit my baby niece in which I have to do now, otherwise my sister Lindy will never let me hear the end of it." Laura looked at her phone to see what time it was.

"Well, first, Laura, a few questions must be answered and I'm sure Lindy will understand." Cami had a serious, yet, solemn tone to her voice.

"Wait, you think I murdered my own father?!" Laura slightly raised her voice.

"Oh, no, no, no, we just want to know a few things, like: If your father had any enemies, If you know of anyone who would have wanted your father dead, and of course, what happened to you." Cami reassured her.

"Oh, well, I don't recall my father ever being worried about anyone wanting him dead and I certainly don't know of anybody who would kill him. I mean yes, you won't please all of your patients, but, I don't think anyone of them would do such a brutal thing. I mean my dad was well-respected for Christ's sake." Laura told her with some sass in her voice.

"I don't think he was _that_ well-respected if somebody wanted him dead. I mean did he ever worry about anything?" Cami slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Well, he was worried about a man who kept coming to our house and just watching us, mainly me. I mean the guy was older and very creepy. I mean of course, my dad would worry about my safety and all." Laura shrugged.

"Do you know the man's name?" Cami asked.

"Charlie something. I don't know." Laura shrugged.

"Charlie. What does he look like, Laura?" Cami began to think.

"He was tall, had white-ish hair, was older, and very weird. Like, you'd instantly get that weird feeling about him." Laura shuddered.

"I think I know who she is talking about." John chimed in.

"You do?" Cami turned to him.

"Yes, I think I have seen a similar guy stalking my house, who is also named Charlie and if I am not mistaken, fits the description Laura just gave." John added.

"Do you know what his last name is, John?" Cami had a curious look on her face.

"I think his last name is Morrow. I could be wrong, though, but, I am right about the fact that he is weird and I believe he is stalking my daughter, Olivia." John looked Cami dead in the eye.

"We'll do a background search on him when we get back to headquarters." Cami looked at the ground.

"There's still one thing, why would Charlie want my father dead, let alone kill my father?!" Laura was confused.

"Who knows?" John shrugged.

"Well, Laura, you still haven't said what happened to you." Cami reminded Laura.

"Well, I was going home to meet up with my sister in order to watch my niece when suddenly, I heard gunshots and decided to come back here to see what the trouble was. I was shot, but, the bullet grazed my shoulder. Then, I decided to take the alley way, because, it'd be quicker, but, I was attacked by a man. He frisked me for a bit until I broke an empty beer bottle over his head, but, he got back up and after that, everything went black. The next thing I remember, I woke up in Mr. Bradley's arms." Laura recalled the incident.

"Did you get a good look at the man?" Cami asked.

"No, he was wearing a ski mask, but, his voice sounded familiar." Laura shook her head.

"I think Charlie attacked you, Laura." John turned to her.

"We don't know that, John and we won't until after we do a background check on him." Cami looked at John.

"Who else would?" John had a serious look on his face.

"Good question, but, we still can't jump the gun." Cami said.

"So, where will we go?" Laura asked.

"You both can go. We'll call you in if we have anymore questions, but, right now, we're going to take Dr. Moran's body to the examiner." Cami told her.

"Ok, thank you Det. Paige." Laura nodded.

"Det. Paige." Provenza was walking up to where they were.

"Yes, Lt. Provenza?" Cami turned her attention to him.

"Julio just called. There's been a double murder at West St." Provenza told her.

"What's the address?" Cami asked.

"225 West St." Provenza added.

"I live there." Laura was bug-eyed.

"Well, in that case, Miss Moran, you had better come with us in order to identify the bodies." Provenza told her.

"May I come with her?" John asked.

"Sure thing, Mr. Bradley." Provenza nodded his head.

"We'll meet you there." John had his arm around a nervous looking Laura.

Provenza nodded his head as the coroner came and took Dr. Moran's body to the examiner.

After that, they all head back to the department in order for Laura to identify the two bodies and to do a background check on a suspicious man named Charlie Morrow. John was very sure that Charlie was the one who attacked Laura and killed Dr. Moran, since he was worried about Laura and John was the only one truly suspicious of Charlie. As they were getting closer to the police department, Laura was on edge and fearing the worst about who she was going to have to identify.

"John, I'm scared." Laura was looking at the ground.

"Me too, Laura. I'm actually scared for you." John replied.

"If I may ask, why are you scared and why are you so sure that it could be Charlie?" Laura was curious.

"I'm scared, because, a while back, I had to identify my step-granddaughter, Wendy and my step-daughter Jane was beaten and put in the hospital. I wanted to make up for lost times, because, even though, my deceased ex-wife and I were divorced and didn't part on good terms, I still felt I owed it to my former step-daughter and former step granddaughter to at least try. Well, what good did it do? They're both gone now. So, I tried to have a family again and make up with my estranged wife Elaina and real daughters Sara, Mandy, and Olivia. Karen was my first wife until we divorced due to me going into the military and she apparently had the wandering eye. We were married with a child from her previous marriage. Anyways, after our divorce, I married again to Elaina and we had 3 daughters named Sara, Mandy, and Olivia. Then, we became estranged due to my PTSD. I checked myself into a hospital after it became too much. Well, afterward, I reunited with Jane and Wendy, but, obviously, things, bad things, happened. Wendy was killed and Jane was blinded due to what she went through and was raped. I suddenly became like Charles Bronson in the Death Wish films, but, what good did it do? Sure, it cleared the streets of the U.K. of scumbags, but, I later found out that Jane died in a car accident with a friend. I was in desperate need of wanting a family, so, I turned to Elaina, Sara, Mandy, and Olivia, who in turn, accepted me back. However, once we got settled in our new house, we found out that it had been owned by a man named Charlie, who claimed he was selling it, because he wanted to start a new life someplace else, but, I later found him to be creepy as he started to become obsessed with my wife and daughters. I made my wife leave to a hotel in Coachella and I tried to make my daughters leave. Mandy and Sara listened, but, Olivia didn't, because, she wanted to stay back with me in order to hopefully fend off Charlie. Now, he has become obsessed with Olivia and I just fear the absolute worse." John shuddered at the mere thought of Charlie.

"Wow, John, so, you really haven't had it easy. I'm really sorry about Wendy and Jane. I'm sorry about everything you have been through." Laura put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Laura, I really appreciate that and that is why I am feeling this way, but, what I would like to know is, why was your father worried about Charlie and your safety?" John asked.

"I think or believe that my dad probably saw him lurking about in our neighborhood and I guess Charlie wouldn't go away, so, my dad told my sister Lindy and me to be careful around him. We didn't know his name and neither did my dad until Charlie introduced himself as a _"neighbor"_. He was friendly at first, but, then after a while, he got too friendly, if you know what I mean. Lindy and I got creeped out by him and I told her not to be outside with the baby when Charlie is out and about. However, she made that mistake once and afterward, went back into the house after spurning his advances." Laura got a creeped out look on her face as she remembered some of the incidents.

"Well, we're here at the Major Crimes division. Are you sure you're ready to see what you're about to see?" John parked the car.

"I'm not too sure to be honest, but, I know who I may be going after." Laura sounded serious.

John, knowing what she meant, nodded his head and go out of the car. Laura soon followed him inside the Major Crimes division and was preparing herself for what she was about to see, despite her worst fears.

They soon met up with Provenza, Buzz, and Paige, whom were all wearing blue gowns before going into the examination room. As Provenza and company went in, John and Laura put gowns on and went in soon afterward.

"Are you ready to identify the two bodies?" Provenza whispered to Laura.

Laura pondered for a minute, before finally nodding her head.

"Dr. Morales, would you lift back the sheet on one of the bodies, so, Miss Moran could identify the body?" Cami asked.

"Yes." Dr. Morales said, before lifting the sheet back, ever so slowly.

Lo and behold, one of Laura's worst fears came true, because, one of the bodies was that of a young lady.

"Miss Moran, do you know this young lady?" Dr. Morales asked.

"That's my s-sister. That's Lindy!" Laura's voice began to break.

"Are you prepared to I.D. the next victim?" Dr. Morales asked as he began to lift back the next sheet.

"Oh God!" Laura whispered to herself as she felt a knot in her stomach.

Dr. Morales lifted back the sheet which revealed Laura's next fear, the second victim was an infant.

"Luna! My niece! My ba-" Laura stopped mid-sentence and fainted.

"Laura!" John knelt down beside her.

"Poor girl! She loses her family all in the same day." Provenza was shaking his head.

"I'll get her out while you guys determine what they died from." John said, as he carried Laura out of the examination room.

He finally reached a bench and sat down, waiting for her to regain consciousness.

_Meanwhile back in the examination room_

"What did Lindy and Luna die from?" Sharon walked in and looked at the bodies.

"Lindy was strangled to death as you can see the mark on her neck. She was raped and beaten first." Dr. Morales said.

"How did the baby die?" Cami asked.

"The baby was assaulted as well, before being beaten to death." Dr. Morales had a solemn look on his face.

"Their deaths almost have to be connected, because, an hour or few minutes before Lindy and Luna Moran's deaths, Jim Moran was shot to death." Sharon said.

"So, basically, whoever shot them must be after or obsessed with Laura, only they didn't hit Laura." Provenza pointed out.

"Well, think about it, when the person probably saw John Bradley with her, they probably ran off." Cami interjected.

"Now, why would they run off after seeing John Bradley, Detective Paige?" Provenza asked.

"Have any of you seen that guy? He's huge!" Cami snarked.

"Detective Paige, that's no way to talk about somebody." Provenza chastised her.

"Well, it's true and plus, he's got those big guns and I don't mean guns that shoot!" Cami replied.

"Cami, Provenza is right, that is no way to talk about someone." Sharon told her.

"Especially, when he's out there behind or near the door." Provenza whispered.

"Wait, who did you say was here besides Laura Moran?" Sharon asked.

"Anyways, I'm going to do a background check on that Charlie Morrow person just to see what he is all about and if he could be connected to the murders somehow." Buzz chimed in.

_Back in the hallway_

Laura had already came to and was just devastated by the slaughter of her family. John was doing his absolute best to comfort her, despite his own worries about his daughter, who was at home and alone.

"I just don't know why someone would want to slaughter my family like that. I just don't understand." Laura was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Who knows why people do such terrible things, Laura. Who knows." John had concern in his eyes.

"I feel as if this is just a dream and that I'll wake up and things will be back to normal, but, I know it isn't a dream, because, I identified those bodies, but, why brutally kill a man, a mother, and a baby. A harmless and innocent baby who didn't do anything wrong to anyone. A man who tried to help people as best as he could and was just a nice man and a mother who was single and birthed a child out of wedlock, which I chastised her for that, because, I always believed and knew that the appropriate time to be a mom is when you and your boyfriend truly love each other and become husband and wife. Plus, the boyfriend shouldn't be a deadbeat and shouldn't be unmotivated, but, he left Lindy after finding out she was pregnant. I'll never forgive him for that, ever, but, anyways, she tried her best to make ends meet and raise that beautiful little girl all by herself and now-now, they're all gone and yet, the killer is on the loose, but, how could the killer be in two places at once?" Laura put her head in her hands as she tried to wrap her mind around all of it.

"Laura, there isn't just a single killer out there. The killer had lackeys go and assassinate your sister and niece. I mean really think about it. You hear it all the time." John pointed out.

"Well, whoever they are, they're in for retaliation and all hell breaking loose. It'll be such a butchering that they'll wish they never assassinated my family or any families." Laura softly said to herself.

"What?" John asked.

"I said, whoever did, should be prepared for what they'll be facing." Laura replied.

"It sounded like you said something else." John raised an eyebrow.

Laura had a creepy smirk on her face while slowly shaking her head. It wasn't long until Cami and Provenza came out of the examination room and met up with them.

"Laura, I am so sorry for what happened to you. You must be devastated." Cami sat next to her.

"I'm more than devastated, Det. Paige and Lt. Provenza. I'm furious and determined." Laura said in a very serious way.

"Well, Laura, I can understand all of that. We're hoping to find out who did it and why they did it." Provenza told her.

"Good, then you can let me take care of it from there." Laura whispered.

"What?" Cami had a weird look on her face.

"I said good, because, the case will be solved faster and not be a drag." Laura said in a monotonous way.

"Sounded like you said something different." Cami replied.

Laura smirked and nodded her head slowly.

"Anyways, Buzz is going to do a background check on Charlie Morrow just to see if he could be connected to the slaughter of your family." Cami stood up.

"Uh, Lt. Provenza, Sykes, Tao, Flynn, Julio, and I pulled up a lot about Charlie Morrow." Buzz peaked out in the hall for a brief moment before going back into the squad room.

"Well, let's go see what he has found." Provenza headed to the squad room.

John and Laura followed him into the squad room along with Cami.

"So, what do you know about Mr. Morrow?" Cami asked.

"Turns out his name is Vic Lyman, Charlie Morrow has to be one of his many aliases he uses. The guy is a registered sex offender and was imprisoned for 13 counts of aggravated sexual assault and extortion." Lt. Mike Tao said.

"So, clearly he couldn't be the killer, because, he is in prison." Provenza was curious.

"Yes, he could, because, just recently he escaped prison and has been notorious for escaping prison. He must be using that Morrow alias just to stay under the radar." Det. Amy Sykes added.

"He's also notorious for creeping around neighborhoods. Just recently after his escape, he was reported to be stalking neighborhoods and young girls. He was under suspicion for the disappearances of his three wives, but, after a while, he was allegedly cleared of the suspicions." Lt. Julio Sanchez pointed out.

"Anything else about this dirt bag?" Provenza asked.

"He is a drug kingpin and is known to stalk young women, become obsessed with them, then assault them, and finally kill them and anyone close to them or who witnessed him do such things. However, he does have people working for him, so, he is not a lone wolf like he wants people to think." Lt. Andy Flynn added.

"I wonder who his associates could be." Mike said.

"They could be anybody. He has dealt with a lot of people." Andy raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know why he would target Moran. I mean Moran was a doctor trying to live a peaceful life. I wonder who his other targets would be and why." Sharon chimed in.

"Well, we know he is after Moran's daughter, Laura and Bradley's daughter as an obsession thing." Buzz added.

"Bradley, who?" Sharon asked.

"A man named John Bradley is with Laura Moran since he found her unconscious near the crime scene of Dr. Moran and he has suspicions that Lyman could be stalking his neighborhood and his daughter." Provenza told her.

"John." Sharon whispered to herself, looking as if she knew him.

_Back in the hallway_

John was texting his daughter off and on, in order to make sure that she was safe, but, so far, there weren't any responses. Laura was pacing up and down the hallway, anticipated of what Provenza and everyone else found out about Vic Lyman, who went by the alias, Charlie Morrow. However, it wasn't long until Andy came out into the hallway.

"Well?" Laura asked.

"We're going to take you two into separate interrogation rooms." Andy said.

"Wait! What?! We didn't commit those murders!" John sounded annoyed.

"Oh no no no, Mr. Bradley, we know that already, but, we just need to tell you these things in private." Andy tried to reassure him.

"Oh ok." John nodded his head.

"So, Miss Moran, I-" Sharon walked out into the hallway and paused when she saw John.

"So, where's the-" John turned around and paused when he saw Sharon.

"Are you, John?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, I'm John Bradley. Who are you? You look familiar!" John looked as if he remembered Sharon from another time.

_(Flashback)_

_The year was 1964. The place was Manhattan, New York. It was a foggy Christmas night and outside the Chrysler Building stood a young girl with dark-ish red hair. She was looking a bit sad, because, her date stood her up and left her stranded. However, it wasn't long until a tall dark-haired fellow came up to her._

_"You ok?" the dark-haired gent asked._

_"No, not really. I was supposed to have a date, but, he stood me up and now, I'm stranded." the girl replied._

_"I know how you feel. I got dumped just the other day. I'm still wondering why I haven't gone to the top of the Empire State Building and ended it." the man looked down._

_"You know you really shouldn't think that way. I mean I'm sad, because, a date stood me up, but, do you see me going to the top of the Empire State Building and ending it?" the girl asked._

_"No." the man shook his head._

_"Well, if you don't mind a stupid question, what's your name?" the girl asked._

_"I'm, John Bradley. What's your name?" the man replied._

_"I'm Sharon O'Dwyer, nice to meet you, John." the girl shook his hand._

_His skin was soft and he had a very muscular build to him. She didn't realize that she was stroking his hand until he cleared his throat and smiled. He was mesmerized by her beauty as he never saw a beautiful girl like her before and for some reason, to him, she was different. She smiled at him sheepishly and pulled her hand back._

_"Well, Sharon, would you like for me to be your date for tonight? I mean it is Christmas Eve and nobody should be alone on Christmas Eve." John suggested._

_"Sure, John. I think we both could use a friend during the holidays." Sharon replied._

_"Well, I'll see you at 8?" John asked._

_"Ok." Sharon nodded._

_John grabbed his notepad and pen, wrote something down, and gave it to her._

_"What's this?" Sharon asked._

_"My address." John said._

_"Ok, thanks." Sharon put the paper in her pocket._

_Then with that, they both went back to their places in order to get ready for their date night._

* * *

_About 3 hours later _

_As John was finished getting himself together, there was a knock at his door. He went to his door, answered it, and got mesmerized by Sharon's beauty. She had on a blue dress that barely came above her knees and her hair in a half up high ponytail with a pink ribbon and bangs in the front. _

_"You are very pretty, Sharon." John said as he looked into her eyes and was completely smitten by her._

_"You're very handsome, John." Sharon was also mesmerized by John's looks._

_They kept staring at each other for the next few moments._

_"Well, are you ready, Sharon?" John asked._

_"Yes, I'm ready, John." Sharon nodded and kept smiling at him._

_With that, John shut his door, locked it, and held out his hand._

_"Are you silently asking me to hold your hand, John?" Sharon laughed as John leaned against his door, "We've just met like 3 hours ago."_

_"And what if I am?" John smiled at her as his green eyes sparkled with excitement, "You are very beautiful. I mean you look like a goddess in the moonlight and fog. Plus, I am lonely and I want to call dibs before all the other guys start to hit on you."_

_She smiled and rolled her eyes, "I will go on this date with you, but, only as friends."_

_"Deal." John straightened himself up and signaled for her to go ahead of him._

_"Oh no, you go right ahead." Sharon stood back in order for him to go._

_"No, no, ladies first." John waited for her to go ahead of him._

_Surprised to see someone acting like a gentleman and glad at the same time, Sharon went right ahead and John followed her. They walked towards the restaurant._

_Dinner was going great for them as they finally managed to talk more about themselves, their families, and most of all their ambitions._

_"I have three siblings, a younger sister, and two brothers. My mom is a doctor and my dad is a judge. How about you, John?" Sharon said, as she stole the cherry from the top of his chocolate milkshake._

_"My dad is a restaurant owner and owns the restaurant right around the corner from the Empire State Building. My mom abandoned the family to be with the socialites. I have a brother named, Jim and a sister named Jennifer. Jim is a bit geeky and Jenny is too girlish." John said, as he snatched a fried shrimp from her plate._

_"I'm sorry that your mother abandoned the family." Sharon grabbed his hand and held it._

_"Eh, the hell if I care? It's a good thing, because, she wasn't fit to be a mother." John shrugged as he squeezed her hand._

_"Let's change the subject. Do you have any nicknames?" Sharon said, without letting go of his hand._

_"Nope, I've never had a nickname before. I guess I don't look like I need one." John laughed and shook his head._

_"You don't have a nickname?" Sharon asked._

_"Nope." John replied._

_"Do you have a middle name?" Sharon asked._

_"Yes, it's David. My full name is John David Bradley." John replied._

_"David is your middle name?" Sharon asked._

_John nodded his head._

_"I like it." Sharon smiled down at their hands, "May I call you David?"_

_"You'll be the only one and to be honest, I kind of like it." John joked._

_"Me too." Sharon smiled._

_They finished their dinner and dessert, got up, and did a slow romantic dance. Afterward, they walked out of the restaurant and headed back to John's place._

_They walked in absolute silence for the 10 minutes that it took to get to John's house. When they finally arrived to his house, Sharon stood on the tips of her toes and kissed John on the cheek._

_"I had fun tonight." Sharon told him. _

_"So did I, Sharon." John smiled at her._

_"You know, I think I would like to go on a date again, but, as more than just platonic friends. As boyfriend and girlfriend, but, taking things slow." Sharon walked him up to his door._

_"I'd like that a lot, Sharon. Maybe tomorrow at the same time?" John grinned, glee filling his eyes._

_"It's a date." Sharon said as she walked off the porch._

_John stood there and watched as the girl, who had him at hello, disappeared in the fog._

* * *

_(Back to the present day)_

John and Sharon instantly remembered each other and stared at each other the same way they did that Christmas Eve in 1964.

Andy and Laura exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Uh, Sharon," Andy gestured to John, "This is.."

"John Bradley." Sharon had a smile forming on her face, as she slowly approached the tall muscular man.

"Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor. At least, I am assuming you are the Commander or Captain." John replied.

"Yes." Sharon said, as she continued to smile at him.

"How are you, Sharon?" John asked softly.

"I'm good. What about you, David?" Sharon brought her hand to his chest and smoothed out his jacket.

"A lot better now." John smiled and followed her as she motioned for him to follow her to her office.

Andy, not thinking much of it, took Laura to his office.

Meanwhile, Provenza, Cami, Buzz, Julio, Mike, and Amy heard and followed Bradley and Raydor. It wasn't long until they saw the display of affection and exchanged confused glances. Cami looked at Mike, before looking back at the door. The blinds snapped shut and the door locked.

"Well, what do you make of it?" Mike asked.

"Old friends?" Cami shrugged.

"Nah, the way the Captain was looking at Mr. Bradley, I'd say it was more than just old friends, Detective Paige." Provenza stared at the door.

"Sharon was married only once, Provenza." Julio replied.

"Maybe they went to high school together? Maybe high school king and queen?" Buzz suggested.

"What if they knew each other when they were out of high school." Cami raised her hand, only to realize that nobody could see her.

"Do any of you know where Sharon is from?" Mike asked as he went to his computer and pulled up a search window.

"We know that Sharon is from somewhere back east, but, we don't know where John Bradley is from." Provenza told them.

After a few minutes of fast typing, they stood around Mike's desk, looking at a picture from Manhattan, New York.

"John Bradley and Sharon O'Dwyer, local couple." Amy read.

"They look like a cute couple." Cami said, smiling at the once happy couple who were smiling at the camera, John with his arm around Sharon and Sharon with her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest.

"I wonder what made them split up." Buzz said.

"I think we should be getting back to the murder case." Provenza sounded a bit stern.

What will happen next?

To Be Continued...


	2. Romance, Revenge plot, and Dog napping

Laura's Revenge

Part 2:

**"Romance, Revenge plot, and Dog Napping"**

As Provenza and the others were either focused on John and Sharon's display of affections or the possible associates of Vic Lyman, Andy was in his office, talking to Laura.

"So, what did you find out about Lyman?" Laura asked the still unanswered question.

"Well, Laura, he is more than just a creeper." Andy told her.

"Well, don't spare anything or mince any words, tell me." Laura sounded a cross between curious and demanding.

"For starters, he is a registered sex offender and was imprisoned for 13 counts of aggravated assault and extortion." Andy started out.

"Oh my God! No wonder I had that creepy feeling about him." Laura was bug-eyed.

"That's not all, because, he escaped prison and has been notorious for doing that. He probably used one of his many aliases, "Charlie Morrow", in order to stay under the radar." Andy said in a solemn tone.

Laura shook her head and got a creeped out look on her face.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Sharon's office_

Sharon shut her door and blinds, before thinking about the possibility of somebody walking in and locked the door. She turned around and looked at John up and down and was still surprised he looked good. Just as handsome if not more than the Christmas Eve they met. He still had his muscular build and the same coal black hair, but, only differences were, he had a stubbly-like mustache and goatee and some of his veins were visible. However, she didn't care, because, to her, it made him look sexy and it suited him. He had managed to stay built and from his past in the Army, she wasn't surprised.

"So, John, what brings you here? Surely, you're not connected to the murders of the Moran family." Sharon joked.

"Of course not, Sharon. I'm here, because, well, I believe Lyman is stalking my daughter and I'm really worried. You see, he has been creeping around in my neighborhood and became so obsessed with my wife and other daughters that I made them move to Coachella, so, that way they could hide from his associates and himself, mainly him, but, I haven't heard from them, so, I think my biggest fears are that he either kidnapped or killed them. Today, I haven't heard back from my youngest daughter." John replied.

"Well, we did find more about Lyman than just the fact that he is a creeper in the neighborhood." Sharon said.

"What did you find out?" John asked nervously.

"Well, he is a registered sex offender and was imprisoned on 13 counts of aggravated assault and extortion." Sharon started out.

"My God!" John was bug-eyed.

"That's not all, because, he escaped prison and has been notorious for doing that. He is also a drug kingpin and has used many aliases. He probably uses the alias, "Charlie Morrow", just to stay under the radar. He was on suspicion of the disappearance of his three wives, but, that has since been lifted. Lord knows where he could be." Sharon had a serious look on her face.

"Jesus Christ!" John whispered to himself, not knowing that Sharon heard him.

"Hey, don't take the lord's name in vain!" Sharon chastised him.

"Sorry." John replied.

"Anyways, we don't know who his associates may be, but, we won't stop until we find them." Sharon added.

"I wonder why he would target Laura and her family. I mean her dad was a man who tried to help people and her sister was a young mother. It doesn't add up." John was curious.

"Maybe there's something Laura knows and she isn't telling us. Natural instinct to protect her family." Sharon began to get suspicious of Laura.

"You suggesting that Laura is dishonest? I mean she doesn't look like the dishonest type and plus, she was horrified when she saw the dead bodies and she fainted in my arms." John sounded defensive.

"Well, why else would Lyman slaughter Dr. Moran and his other daughter and granddaughter? Laura must know a little more than what she is letting on." Sharon raised an eyebrow.

* * *

_Back in Andy's office _

After Andy told Laura the rest about Lyman, they went to the interrogation room, where he began to press her as he had the same suspicion about her as Sharon did. However, this wasn't going well.

"Laura, come on, you should know right from wrong. I mean don't you know what is right and what is wrong?" Andy asked in a very serious tone.

"Yes, I do, but, I don't see why you are accusing me of murdering my own family. I mean I was walking and minding my own business when suddenly, I heard gunshots and rushed back to the scene, only to be stopped by a masked assailant and knocked unconscious." Laura was getting a bit fiery.

"Laura, I am not accusing you of murder, I just want to know if you know more about why Lyman would slaughter your family than what you are letting on. Were you ever involved with Lyman?" Andy asked.

"Lyman creeped the hell out of me, so, no I was never involved with him." Laura replied.

"Do you know if your father had dealings with Lyman?" Andy stood up and put his foot on a chair.

"Not that I know of. I mean if he or anybody in my family did, I was certainly never told. All I know is that my father was suspicious of Lyman and worried about mine, Lindy, and Luna's safety. Apparently, Lyman must've had one of his associates listening and maybe that is why he killed my dad, but, I don't understand why he would kill my sister and niece." Laura looked a bit furious.

"So, your father kept you in the dark about any possible shady dealings he or anyone in your family had with Lyman?" Andy sounded a bit calm.

"For God's sake, yes!" Laura fired back and pounded her fist.

"Easy, young lady. I'm only asking these questions, so, that way you can be cleared off the suspect list." Andy told her.

"Well, you're not being fair to me! None of you are! The only one who has been fair to me is John Bradley! He has not once suspected me! He is just as paranoid as I am about Lyman coming after either of us. Lyman could come after anybody since he is a registered sex offender and notorious for a lot of crimes. God knows how many people has targeted and slaughtered that your department or any department doesn't know of nor has found out! I mean you guys shouldn't waste your time on me, you should be out there looking for Lyman before he strikes again and again and afterwards, disappears from the radar for good! Then, what would the media and news say? They'd say, _'Notorious drug kingpin and sex offender, Vic Lyman has killed many today and while the major crimes division, F.B.I, C.I.A, and police departments had the chance to look for him, they were too busy wasting their time on Laura Moran, the sole survivor of the Moran family murder.' _That's what they would say." Laura ranted.

"Listen, Moran, we're going to do our best to find him and bring him to justice. Trust me, we don't want him murdering and targeting anymore innocent lives. So, please work with us, not against us." Andy put his hand on her shoulder as if he were trying to reassure her.

"Lt. Flynn, with all due respect, I think this is something that I alone must handle." Laura sounded serious.

"Laura, this is a crime for the major crimes division to handle. This is not something for you to interfere in." Andy reminded her.

"No, Lt. Flynn, I don't want Lyman brought to any so-called justice...I want that bastard dead at my feet and if you won't do it, I will! You get me?!" Laura looked Andy in the eye, her eyes piercing his.

"Are you serious, Laura?!" Andy had a worried look on his face.

"Dead serious!" Laura sounded intense.

Andy just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Lt. Flynn, my family was murdered and I believe in the saying, _'Revenge is a dish best served cold'_, because, it is!" Laura had vengeance filling her eyes.

"Laura, is it _really _worth it?" Andy had concern in his voice.

"For my family? No questions asked." Laura sounded stern.

* * *

_Back in Sharon's office_

Sharon and John changed the subject of Lyman to going back to old times when they were a couple. It was obvious that they still had the same attraction for one another.

"You know something? You look good, Sharon." John said softly as he took a good look at her.

She was wearing a red dress with a black blazer over the top. Her dress barely came over her knees. Her hair was shoulder length with waves. To him, she looked just as beautiful now as she did that Christmas Eve if not more beautiful now. She still had that same dark-ish red hair, but, the only difference was that she was wearing glasses. However, he didn't care, because, to him, it made her look sexy and sassy and it suited her.

"So do you, David." Sharon smiled, her eyes glimmering.

"What have you been doing all these years?" John asked.

"Well, I did go to college and after college I got married." Sharon replied.

"That's great! Congratulations! How is married life?" John asked.

"More like divorced life. We just divorced a few months ago." Sharon sighed, but, John noticed that she wasn't holding any regrets.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry to hear that Sharon. What happened?" John asked as he watched her shake her head and go to sit on the couch.

"After we got married, well, it wasn't long until I began to see his true colors." Sharon pat the couch and motioned for him to sit down, "He was addicted to gambling and became an alcoholic. He left me in piles up to the ceiling of debt. We separated 20 years ago and I finally pulled the plug and adopted my son, Rusty. Let's just say I made a huge mistake. What about you?"

"Me? Well, you can say that I had my fair share of divorces, marriages, and tragedies. I married a woman named Karen and had a stepdaughter named Jane. It didn't work out between us and I just left. Later, I reunited with Jane and my step-granddaughter Wendy, but, tragedy struck and now, both Wendy and Jane are dead. However, prior to reuniting with Jane and Wendy, I had already been married to another woman named Elaina and had three beautiful daughters named Sara, Mandy, and Olivia. I abandoned them, because, of my PTSD from the military. I re-connected with them after Jane and Wendy's deaths. Wendy was killed while Jane was raped and blinded. I went on a rampage and killed those drug dealers and gangsters in self-defense and because I was a vigilante. Kind of like Charles Bronson in the "Death Wish" films. Of course, if it is your family or someone near and dear to you, naturally you'd go to the extreme to defend/avenge them. Anyways, after all of that was done and over with, I managed to re-connect to Elaina and my three daughters and they accepted me back. Now, I am trying to protect them from Lyman and his gang. Also, I wouldn't be surprised if Laura decides to exact revenge." John lamented.

"Wow, we've both had a fair share of things. Looks like, you've been busy a lot." Sharon was surprised.

"So, have you. I mean after all I never thought of you as being a cop. A lawyer or judge, maybe. No, wait, more like a lawyer, because, you always liked to argue and make your point." John chuckled.

"Oh, you!" Sharon lightly smacked his arm, before propping her arm on top of the couch and resting her head on her hand.

"I just wonder one thing, Sharon." John said.

"What is that?" Sharon asked while staring at his muscular arm.

"I just wonder what happened between us. Why we split and just everything." John looked into her eyes.

"Well, David, I-I truly don't know how we lost touch with each other." Sharon replied.

"However, now that I found you, I'm really feeling young again. I mean at Karen, Wendy, and Jane's funerals I was truly lonely all three times." John lamented.

"Wasn't your father there?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah, but, he didn't have time for me. Plus, he had a new girl on his arm." John sounded stoic, "But, we managed to work it out even though I truly didn't like him having a girl on his arm at all. I'm truly considering having him leave town and go to Coachella with my wife."

"Well, before you do, I'd love to see him, again." Sharon smiled.

"He would love to see you, again. He always liked you the best." John replied.

"If we hadn't lost touch, I would have been at all three funerals." Sharon told him.

"No, Sharon, if we hadn't lost touch, we would have been married, but, then again, I do love my girls and Elaina." John looked off to the side.

"That is true, but, then again I do love Rusty and my kids, so, maybe us losing touch was probably meant to happen." Sharon shrugged.

"Well, how about we catch up on lost times later on at my place?" John took her hand into his.

"Are you asking me on a date, John?" Sharon said, seemingly surprised, "We just saw each other like three minutes ago."

"So, what if I am? I figure that I'd better ask you before any other guy does. I mean after all my wife is out of town which means that I am off limits, then again, my biggest fear is what if Lyman has her and my other daughters. Also, it'll be a platonic date." John was chuckling as he squeezed her hand.

"I'd love to, David. I just need to text Rusty and let him know." Sharon said, quietly.

"OK." John stood up, grabbed a notepad and pen from his pocket, wrote something down, and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Sharon asked.

"That's my address." John replied.

"What will your daughter, Olivia think?" Sharon put the paper in her pocket.

"She's going out on a date with her boyfriend Nick, so, it'll be the two of us." John smirked.

"What do you say we catch a notorious drug dealing killer pedophile?" Sharon asked.

"Right behind you, Captain." John got up and helped her up from the couch.

"You better keep up...uh what nickname did the army give you?" Sharon was beginning to chuckle.

"They gave me one that fits me perfectly." John said.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, what is it?" Sharon was eager to know.

"Take a guess. Your first one will be correct." John did a pose.

"Muscle man?" Sharon asked.

"Nope." John did the pose and showed his teeth with a little angry face.

"Hulk?" Sharon recognized the pose.

"Yes. Isn't that ironic?" John asked.

"It is." Sharon nodded her head.

"Anyways, I'll be right behind you, Captain." John followed her to the door.

"Ya better keep up, Hulk." Sharon teased back before walking to her door, opening it, and walking out.

John did another muscular pose and then, followed her out of the office.

As they exited her office, Andy was coming out of the interrogation room with a stricken look on his face. John and Sharon exchanged glances and raised their eyebrows before going up to Andy to see what was bothering him.

"Well, did you get anything out of Laura?" Sharon asked, her arms folded.

"She doesn't know if her father or anyone in her family ever had any shady dealings with Lyman. However, there is something she does know." Andy rubbed the back of his head.

"What's that?" Sharon looked him in the eye.

"She wants revenge." Andy's eyes got big for a moment.

Sharon opened her mouth as if she were to say something, but, didn't as she didn't know what to say.

"I'm not really surprised." John replied.

"You're-You're not?" Andy was confused.

"Nope, because, think about it, Lt. Flynn, it was her family who got slaughtered, so, naturally she would want to avenge them." John suggested.

"Bradley, do you believe Laura is _really _willing to risk everything?!" Andy was curious.

"Truth be told, yes, I do believe she is and you have to give her credit, she is a brave girl." John nodded.

"But, this is a crime that the major crimes division solves and not something she should interfere in. I mean she may not care about that, but, what about her safety?" Andy asked.

"When it comes to being a vigilante and avenging your family, your safety is the last thing you think about. All that is on your mind is avenging the wrongful deaths of your loved ones or ones near and dear to you." John told him.

"How do you know?" Andy raised an eyebrow.

"I know, because, I once did the same thing. I mean you have to admit, the investigators do drag on these cases and then it turns into a cold case." John tilted his head to the side.

"Laura should have confidence in us." Andy added.

"I don't _really_ blame her for seeking revenge." John scratched his head.

"Well, we need to talk sense into her." Andy put his hands on his hips.

"I'll try to." Sharon chimed in.

"She may listen to you, Sharon." Andy suggested.

"I certainly hope so. Send Cami in with me." Sharon

"OK, but, what if she doesn't listen to you and Cami?" Andy asked.

"Then, we'll keep trying with Julio, Mike, Amy, Buzz, Provenza, and finally John." Sharon said.

"Why me?" John asked.

"Because, you may be able to talk sense into her if my team can't." Sharon looked into his eyes and rubbed his chest.

"OK, I guess." John shrugged.

Sharon smiled and walked into the interrogation room in order to talk some sense into Laura, but, it proved to be a bust as Laura kept saying the same things over and over again.

"Laura, please, you must listen to reason. Think about what you'll be putting in jeopardy." Sharon said, with a concerned look in her eye.

"I don't care if I end up going to prison for the rest of my life, because, it'll be worth avenging my family." Laura barked.

"That's not what I was talking about; I was referring to the fact that you'll be putting your life in danger, because, you don't know what Lyman is capable of, who he hires, and what they are capable of. You don't know what you'll be getting yourself into and plus, it is a crime for my team and I to deal with, not for you to interfere in." Sharon slightly raised her voice.

"Captain Raydor, with all due respect, I don't give two fucks about myself right now or what Lyman is capable of, because, he will not know what _he'll_ be dealing with! I mean after all, he ain't dealing with just _any_ girl! Plus, the local police departments, the F.B.I., and all of the law enforcement have failed the families Lyman has forever split apart and given grief and you and I both know that! So, if you and your team won't _'take care of' _Lyman, I will and you and your team won't stop me!" Laura's eyes were burning with pure anger.

"Laura, first off, watch your mouth and remember who you're talking to, because, you're not talking to just _any _cop, get me?" Sharon pulled her glasses down to her nose in order to make a point.

"I know who I'm talking to, I'm not stupid and don't treat me like I am! I don't want Lyman hurting anymore families and I don't want my father, sister, and niece dying in vain! I just simply want to right the wrongs of the law enforcement by going after Lyman myself! I mean you don't honestly know how it feels to feel like a failure and know you could've done more, but, didn't!" Laura calmed down.

"Laura, you couldn't have stopped it if you tried, because, what if you did try and ended up being killed? Your family would feel awful about it! They wouldn't plot revenge, but, they would let us deal with it. I mean think about it, would your family want you to go on plotting revenge?" Sharon asked.

"They'd understand." Laura snarked.

"Laura, whether you like it or not, we're going to deal with Lyman and I respectfully ask you to not interfere. This is _our_ crime to deal with, not _your _personal vendetta. Do I make myself clear?" Sharon folded her arms.

Laura turned her head away, refusing to speak to Sharon.

"Alright, be stubborn and defiant. Just know that I warned you." Sharon walked out of the interrogation room, a bit peeved.

"Well?" Andy asked.

"Not so well, Andy. That girl is stubborn to the marrow of her bones!" Sharon shook her head.

"No offense, Sharon, but, you're a bit stubborn too." Provenza and the others met up with John, Sharon, and Andy.

"What does that make you, Provenza? A saint?" Andy asked.

"No, but, maybe Laura will hopefully change her mind if she didn't talk to someone who was stubborn." Provenza shrugged.

"Provenza, we're all stubborn in our own ways." Andy retorted.

"Well, who's going to talk to her now?" John asked.

"I'll talk to her since I really haven't had a chance to talk to her." Julio offered.

"None of us have, Julio." Provenza interjected.

Julio went into the interrogation room in order to convince Laura to change her mind, but, before he could do anything, she told him that if he was there to persuade her, it wouldn't work.

"Look, Lt. Sanchez, I have made up my mind and I will get Lyman by any means!" Laura told him.

"Moran, think about what you'll be putting in danger, what may happen, and most of all if you'd come out alive. Just stop and think before you act." Julio pleaded.

"Lieutenant, my mind is made up and nothing will change it and plus, I don't care about my own safety, I just want to do what I feel is right and killing Lyman and his gang is, in my heart, the right thing to do." Laura folded her arms.

"No, it isn't Laura and _you_ know it isn't!" Julio slightly raised his voice.

Laura gave him the eye before turning away.

"I tried to warn you." Julio walked out of the interrogation room and shut the door.

"Nothing?" Sharon asked.

"More like if looks could kill, I wouldn't be here." Julio replied.

"Who's next to try and convince her to change her mind?" Andy asked.

"None of us are, because, she seems to have her mind set on getting even." Buzz was referring to himself, Mike, Cami, and Amy.

"Then, I'll go in. After that, who'll be next if I can't convince her?" Provenza asked, grumpily.

"Me." John chimed in.

"Well, I hope you could change her mind if I can't." Provenza replied.

John, feeling that they are all wasting their time, rolled his eyes as Provenza went into the interrogation room.

"Hello, miss Moran. You've had quite a day." Provenza started.

"You think?" Laura asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Now, that's no way to answer someone who clearly feels sorry for you." Provenza chastised her.

"I'm sorry, Lt. Provenza, but, it's just that those other lieutenants, detectives, and your captain have annoyed me with their beliefs that I'll just stand back and let the investigation drag on." Laura softened her tone.

"Well, they do mean well and are concerned about your safety." Provenza added.

"My safety! My safety! For Christ's sake, I'm not a child. I'm a grown woman who can make up her own mind or at least I thought I was. I mean it's so annoying when people treat you like a child when clearly you aren't one." Laura unfolded her arms and sat up straight in the chair she was in.

* * *

_Outside the interrogation room_

Sharon and everyone else were surprised that Provenza managed to make a conversation with Laura and not come out almost immediately.

"Well, this is a first." Andy said, smiling.

"Yeah, Provenza is _actually_ talking to her and she isn't being feisty. Maybe he can lure her into changing her mind." Sharon sounded optimistic.

"Maybe Provenza might be father-like to her and make her think twice about this revenge plot of hers." Cami suggested.

John seemed offended by the father-like remark that Cami just made.

"Let's keep listening and watching." Sharon said.

* * *

_Back in the interrogation room_

Provenza's conversation with Laura seemed to be going great. However, Provenza knew he would have to throw out the suggestion of Laura standing down, but, kept on talking to her in order to somehow make her say it, before he suggested it.

"You know, Laura, it may seem to you that we're treating you like a kid, but, truly we aren't. We're concerned about your safety, because, you don't know what Lyman and his gang could do to you. I mean you're a young girl with a long life ahead." Provenza added.

"What life is that? I have nobody left in my family and I really don't know how I am going to pick up my life without them. I mean truth be told I am lost." Laura looked down.

"Laura, we all know it'll be hard for you, but, you're a strong girl and you'll manage." Provenza told her.

Laura shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Laura, we're going to do our absolute best to try to bring Lyman to justice and hopefully stop him along with his associates from ever doing crimes again. You're just going to have to co-operate with us." Provenza sounded a bit stern.

"Lt. Provenza, if you're trying to get me to change my mind and think that I will, you're terribly failing, because, once my mind is made up, that's it. My word is my body and that's a rule I don't break. Sorry, but, I want Lyman dead, not alive." Laura replied.

"Laura, you may not be the only one, because, truth be told, I want to kill the son of a bitch myself, but, I won't unless we're in a shoot out or if I need to defend myself. You, on the other hand, need to let us deal with it and keep co-operating with us." Provenza had a serious look on his face.

"Look, Lieutenant, make no mistake, I want Lyman dead and I'm going to do it, with or without help and nobody can stop me, because, revenge is a dish best served cold. Plus, I will butcher anyone in my path who stands in my way and if Lyman thinks that just, because, he is what he is, that he'll send me running and hiding, he is dead wrong. I want that bastard and his goons dead at my feet. Do I make myself clear?" Laura's whisper sounded a bit eerie.

"I think you've been making yourself clear, but, don't say that we didn't warn you." Provenza stood up, walked out the interrogation room, and shut the door.

"Nothing, Provenza?" Sharon asked.

"She's bullheaded and brave. You got to give her that." Provenza huffed.

"Well, I guess it's up to me and it's in my hands to try to convince her." John rubbed his hands together.

"It is, Bradley and little note, don't be surprised if she is stubborn." Provenza interjected.

"Provenza, I'm stubborn myself, so, I believe I can handle her." John grabbed the door knob.

"Good luck, John." Sharon smiled at him.

John smiled back at her and went inside the interrogation room.

"Hey, Laura." John sat down.

"Hi, Mr. Bradley. Thank God you're in here." Laura was thankful, apparently.

"Why do you say that?" John asked.

"Because they were annoying me, well, Provenza wasn't. I mean the nerve of all of them telling me to stand down." Laura shook her head.

"I really don't blame you, Laura. I mean I was told the exact same thing when it happened to Jane and Wendy, but, I didn't stand down and truth be told, I don't want you to stand down either." John told her.

"Y-You don't?" Laura was confused.

"No, because, that was your family who got murdered. Anyone would want to avenge their family or someone close to them if they were murdered or anything." John put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're the only one who actually understands me and my thirst for revenge." Laura smiled.

"Yes, but, I do have to tell you that you shouldn't do it alone." John looked her in the eye.

"Who says I need their help? The law enforcement has failed multiple times on Lyman and his gang, so, why would I suddenly think the major crimes unit would do something?" Laura asked in a frosty tone.

"Who said anything about their help?" John asked.

"Well, you said I shouldn't do it alone." Laura retorted.

"That's why I'm going to help you." John told her.

"Look, I-You're-you're going to help me?" Laura was surprised.

"Yes, Laura and you know what? I may even consider adopting you as my own." John had a smile on his face.

"Adopt me? Why?" Laura was seemingly repulsed by what he said.

"Well, for one, you don't have a father or a family and two, I have become to care about you as if you were my own daughter." John told her.

"Wow, Mr. Bradley, I-I don't know what to say. I'm flattered yet, confused. I mean of all the children in all the cities and countries in all the world, you want me." Laura raised her eyebrows for a brief moment.

"What can I say? I never want to see someone lonely and not have a loving family. Plus, did you take that famous line from "Casablanca" and change it?" John recognized the saying she delivered.

"Maybe, but, it's true that I'm deeply flattered and probably owe you the national debt of gratitude." Laura replied.

"Look, Laura, I will adopt you as my daughter after we get Lyman, but, for now, I unofficially adopt you." John replied.

"But, it doesn't change my mind on my revenge plot." Laura reminded him.

"I know, but, Laura, I'm your father now and a good daughter listens to her father, right?" John asked in a fatherly way.

"Yes, sir." Laura obediently replied.

"Ok, then I'll be calling all the shots." John said in a commanding-like tone.

"Why you?" Laura asked.

"Because, I'm your father now." John retorted.

"Fair enough." Laura nodded.

"Good girl." John smiled and hugged her.

* * *

_Outside of the interrogation room_

Sharon and everyone else were pleased that John seemingly talked sense into Laura. What they didn't know was, that John in fact did not coax Laura out of her quest for revenge and instead, offered to assist her.

"Well, what do you think?" Andy asked.

"I think Bradley got through to Laura. I wonder how he did it, without a fight from her." Provenza scratched his head and analyzed the screen.

"I'll ask him, once they both come out." Sharon stood up from her chair and headed to the interrogation room.

Once there, she waited outside of the door for John and Laura. It wasn't long until John popped out of the interrogation room and was met up by Sharon.

"Well, how did you do it?" Sharon was surprised and curious.

"I told her that I am going to adopt her as my daughter and that she will listen to me. I also told her that I am her father now and that a good daughter listens to her father." John started.

"What else did you tell her?" Sharon asked.

"Well, I also told her that I call the shots." John replied.

"I'm so glad that you finally got her to change her mind on revenge and that she'll let my team and me solve this case. Thank you for telling her that and thank God she finally listened." Sharon gave him a hug, but, he didn't return the hug.

"Who said anything about that?" John stood there like a statue.

"You did. I mean you did tell her that, didn't you?" Sharon released him from her hug.

"Nope and you're not going to like what I am about to say, Sharon." John swallowed hard, "I told her that I would help her get revenge on Lyman."

"Oh, stop!" Sharon jokingly slapped his arm and started laughing.

"Sharon, this next part won't be easy." John sounded serious.

"You told her that you would help her?! David, are you insane?" Sharon took a step back and got a stern look on her face.

"Look, Sharon, like I said before, I don't blame her. After all, I did do the same thing a while back and I'll do it, again and again and again and as long as I have and want to! I mean it was her family that got slaughtered and trust me, you, Provenza, or anyone would do the same if it was your family or someone near and dear to you and don't tell me you wouldn't, because, you and I both know you would." John looked her dead in the eye.

"David, it's not the answer and you both know it. I mean, are you seriously willing to risk getting killed?" Sharon folded her arms.

"Sharon, I want to get justice for the families and lives that Lyman has ruined and get him off the face of the earth, because, he is a poor excuse for a human being. Plus, yes, I am _really_ willing to risk my life, because, I did so once before and I did serve in the Army." John said, before getting his phone out to check to see if he heard from his daughter, in which he didn't, "Damn it!"

"What is it?" Sharon asked, unfolding her arms and putting her hands on her hips.

"My daughter, Olivia hasn't responded to my texts. I'm worried about her, because, recently, Lyman has become infatuated and obsessed with her. Plus, I told her to check in with me or if not, then, at least text me when she got home, but, so far, I haven't gotten anything." John was beginning to get worried.

"Her phone may have gone dead or something." Sharon had concern beginning to fill her eyes.

"No, she usually keeps it charged and checks in with me. No, something's got my father senses tingling." John put his phone back in his pocket and had fear beginning to fill his eyes.

"David, I'm sure she is alright. It's probably one of those times where her phone goes dead and-" Sharon was immediately cut off.

"No, no, no, she usually texts me! Oh my God! What if-what if-what if-what if she-what if Lyman-just what if-" John was cut off when Sharon put her finger on his lips, shushing him.

"Shhhh. David, relax! She'll be fine. It's probably a little thing like a phone going dead, however, I can understand why you're worried. I mean I worry about Rusty a lot. I mean, well, have you ever heard of a man by the name Phillip Stroh?" Sharon asked, as she took her finger away from his lips and put her hand on his shoulder.

"But, Sharon I-Wait, what did you say? What was that name, again?" John's eyes immediately lit up after hearing the mere mention of Stroh, which indicated he either knew of or had encountered Stroh.

"Phillip Stroh. Have you ever heard of him?" Sharon asked, again.

"Yes, I have heard of him. Isn't he a serial killer or something?" John asked.

"Yes, he's also been in and out of prison. My biggest fear is that what if he kidnaps and kills Rusty." Sharon looked down at the floor.

"What connection does he have with your son?" John had a curious look on his face.

"He has tried to kill Rusty for putting him in prison and has escaped. Like I said, my biggest fear is that he may show up in L.A. and go after Rusty, again." Sharon looked into his eyes.

"That's my biggest fear with Lyman. I mean what if I come home and find Olivia dead and find out that my family was slaughtered. I hope they are safe in Coachella and I hope I can send my dad out there in order for him to be safe. I am also scared that my service/therapy dog, Vincent could have been dog napped, because, whenever I am away, Olivia takes care of him and even if she is away, she usually stops at the house, takes care of/checks up on him, and then checks in with me." John took out his phone and looked at it, "Damn it! No response from her! I-I think I better go home and see if everything is alright. There is no telling of whether or not Lyman has struck again. Also, where is Laura?"

"She's gone! Oh no, do you think she may have begun her quest for revenge?" Sharon saw that Laura had managed to slip out of the interrogation room without either of them noticing.

"I wouldn't blame her and I think I had better go in order to help her, but, first thing's first, I need to go home and check on my dog and see if my daughter is alright! Let me try calling her." John frantically dialed Olivia's number, but, got nothing except her voicemail, "Oh God, Livvie answer me, please! Please call me back, so, that way I know you are safe."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the murder room_

Provenza and everyone else also noticed that Laura managed to slip out of the interrogation room. They were all beginning to wonder where she went and if she had already started her revenge journey. Despite disagreeing with her method of justice, Provenza was the only one, besides John, who understood why she was hell bent on getting revenge.

However, as they began searching around for her, Sharon was trying to console John, who, was pacing up and down the hallway to the interrogation room, worrying about his daughter's safety and fearing that Lyman may have either kidnapped or killed her and possibly his father and therapy/service dog. John was beginning to be inconsolable to the point of Sharon starting to fight the urge to slap him across the face in order for him to get a grip.

All the while, Lt. Tao searched up more information about Laura's origins and found some shocking details that he began to hesitate on whether to tell anyone or not. He soon overcame the hesitation when he motioned for Julio to come over to his desk.

"What is it, Mike?" Julio asked as he walked over to Mike's desk.

"That Laura Moran girl isn't who she says she is." Mike started.

"So, she lied about her name?" Julio asked, suspicion filling his mind.

"It gets more shocking." Mike gave him a look.

"What does?" Cami walked over to Mike's desk, wondering what the big deal was.

"Read that about Laura Moran." Mike pointed at his computer screen.

"Oh, so her first name isn't Laura. Not so shocking to me." Cami began to walk off, only to be stopped by Mike.

"Keep reading." Mike told her.

"Mother and Father are-Wait, what?!" Cami was just as shocked as were Mike and Julio.

"Do we blow the whistle or not?" Julio asked, hesitantly.

"Not yet." Cami shook her head.

"But, we have to eventually. I mean Captain Raydor, that Moran girl, and Bradley need to and have the right to know." Mike said, minimizing the window on his computer.

"Well, for now, let's try to find that Moran girl and get swabs of her DNA along with Captain Raydor's and Mr. Bradley's." Julio told them.

With that, they joined Provenza and everyone else in trying to locate Laura/Gloria. They weren't finding her anywhere inside the building. Plus, while that was going on, John was getting more and more inconsolable and kept texting and calling Olivia on and off. He was furiously pacing up and down the hall way until finally Sharon got a hold of his arms.

"David, take it easy. Calm yourself." Sharon kept holding onto John's arms.

"But, Lyman could have gotten to Olivia and probably killed her, my dad, my dog, and maybe even Olivia's boyfriend! God, I'm worried! I'm spiraling! I'm spiraling!" John said in a fast tone.

"David, get a hold of yourself." Sharon slapped him across the face.

"I'm trying to Sharon, but, my father senses are really tingling now and I'm just scared! Oh God! I never thought I would have to be this scared in my life! I'm usually a monster by now!" John replied.

"David!" Sharon slapped him again.

"Thank you, Sharon. I think I needed that second one." John said, as he began rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry I hit you, but, with your worrying, I was beginning to worry about Rusty, yet, I am starting to think that Stroh couldn't possibly be in cahoots with Lyman, but, I am not entirely eliminating that possibility." Sharon felt bad for slapping John, despite the fact that he needed it.

"Well, I don't know about you, but, I am going home in order to check to see if everything is alright. Plus, let's look for Laura." John took out his phone, again, and still saw no response.

"Come with me." Sharon headed straight to the elevator and pressed the button for the parking lot, "I'll drive, you keep trying to reach her."

"Sharon, I think I am capable of driving!" John rebuked her, as his hands started shaking.

"No, let me drive, you can barely move. Plus, we need to find Laura, before Lyman does." Sharon gave him a look.

John reluctantly followed her into the elevator. As soon as they got to the parking lot, John ran to his car as fast as he possibly could, dropping his keys in the process. Sharon, seeing that he dropped his keys, picked them up, and while following him, she bumped into Laura. Laura was not real pleased at seeing her and even asked her why she followed her.

"Laura, why did you slip out like that?" Sharon sternly asked.

"Because, I need to go find Lyman and stop him. I will not stall any longer and let him ruin anymore lives! I won't!" Laura slightly raised her voice.

"Nobody will, Laura, but, in the future, don't ever slip out like that! Now, I understand why you are hell bent on wanting Lyman to face the music for his crimes, but, you will co-operate with my team and me in order to solve this case. Understood?!" Sharon was letting her know who was boss.

Laura groaned and reluctantly nodded her head, but, in actuality, she didn't want to listen to Sharon and her team and do what they tell her, despite knowing that they are only trying to help her, not hurt her. She was going to listen to John and John only. After all, he was her father, well, unofficially until he officially adopted her.

While she and Sharon were finally agreeing on some things, John was desperately texting Olivia on and off and trying to get into his car, unaware that he dropped his keys and Sharon had picked them up. He kept on doing this until Sharon and Laura showed up and handed him his keys.

"Thank you. Where were they and where were you, Laura?" John unlocked his car.

"I was out here. On my way to starting my quest for justice. I bumped into Capt. Raydor. You ok?" Laura asked.

"No, I'm not. I-I'm worried about Olivia and my dog." John got into his car and put his seat belt on.

Sharon and Laura exchanged glances, before Laura went off into another direction and Sharon got into the car and shut her door. John then started the engine up and sped off like a bat out of hell. Sharon was sure that John was breaking a variety of traffic laws, but, she knew at the moment that his daughter and dog were on his mind and that she would be doing the same if she were worried about Rusty. They pulled up to his house and he jumped out of the car, immediately and went inside his house.

While inside, John was frantically looking everywhere for his daughter and dog, but, there was no sight of either of them and now, he was worried as he knew that Olivia wouldn't take the dog with her. Something wasn't right at all.

"No, no, no! Where's my dog?! Where's my dog?! No! No! No! God no!" John was frantically checking each room.

Finally, he went back into the living room, found a note, and read it.

"_Hey, Bradley, your dog got away. Sorry bout that. Sincerely, Lyman._" John crumpled the note up and let out a scream of anguish.

Upon hearing this, Sharon unbuckled her seat belt and quickly ran inside. She found John in the corner, with his head in his lap and having the beginning of an anxiety attack. She sat down beside him and tried her best to calm him down, to no avail.

"David. David. It's OK, calm yourself." Sharon, still trying to calm him down, pulled him into a hug, rubbed his back, and spoke in a comforting motherly way, "Sweetie, tell me what happened? What did you find? What's that in your hand?"

"Sh-Sharon, it's awful! My dog! Lyman stole my dog! We've got to get my dog back! He left a no-note claiming my dog got out, but, I know he stole my dog, because, my bedroom was ransacked." John said in between sobs, "My dog isn't just a dog, he is my service/therapy dog. He has and continues to help me slowly overcome my PTSD. I need him back. I need to know if my daughter is alright."

"David, I'm going to call my team, alright? You keep texting Olivia." Sharon got out her phone and dialed up her team.

John got out his phone and texted Olivia, before calling his father. He felt that maybe his father could also help him calm down and comfort him, but, his father didn't answer, either. Now, his worries were intensified and he dropped his head into his lap, again and sobbed uncontrollably.

While he was becoming more and more inconsolable, Sharon was on the phone with Provenza and told him everything. After discussing a few more things, she hung up the phone and continued to comfort John until Provenza and everyone else showed up.

"Provenza and everyone else on my team just showed up, John." Sharon told him.

"OK. Just please help me find my dog." John was completely shook up.

Sharon let Provenza and the others in. While Buzz started filming the inside of the house, Cami and Amy came over to where John was, in order to get details from him, but, he was too choked up to even speak, so, Sharon spoke on his behalf and told them everything. It wasn't until Sharon noticed that Cami was acting weird and asked her if there was anything on her mind, but, Cami denied that there was anything bothering, when in actuality, there was something on her mind and on the minds of Tao and Sanchez, but, unlike Cami, they were remaining their cool.

_Meanwhile, a few blocks away_

Laura heard the commotion about John's beloved service/therapy dog and immediately knew/suspected that it was Lyman and oddly enough, was surprised that he would become a dognapper. She continued walking until she finally reached her home. She went inside and locked the door. However, once she turned on a light, she found that her house had also been ransacked, which meant whoever took John's dog, ransacked her house next, as a warning.

Alarmed, she phoned up Sharon and her team and explained what had just happened to her house. Sharon wasn't at all surprised that Lyman would do something like this, well, have someone do it. Anyways, she told Laura to stay calm and that she and everyone else would be over in a few minutes. After she hung up the phone, Laura waited for a while until she heard knocking at her door. She went to her door and let Sharon, John, and everyone else into the house. It wouldn't be long until she noticed tear stains on John's face, then put her arm around him, and ask him what had just happened. He told her everything and she was quite surprised that Lyman would turn into a dognapper, but, it was Lyman and he was capable of anything. While battling whether or not to tell them what she, Mike, and Julio found, Cami decided to keep her mouth shut, knowing that it wasn't the time or place.

"So, far, we haven't found a corpse. It's just a big mess." Andy said, while looking around the room.

"Which means either Lyman or one of his associates was here and ransacked Laura's house in order to give her a warning." Provenza deduced.

"See Laura? This is exactly why we all told you that going on a revenge spree wasn't your best strategy." Andy turned his attention to Laura.

"How would they know that I was already after them?! That's my question!" Laura folded her arms.

"Well, they may have been tipped off, but, I doubt that he already knew and that, that was why he sent his associates over to ransack your house. No, I believe they were trying to find you and when they turned up unsuccessful, they left just before you got home. Then again, how could they have been to your house and Mr. Bradley's house at the same time?" Cami put her finger on her lips, while trying to piece it together.

"Well, Det. Paige, Lyman probably has a lot of associates who may have split up in order to locate Laura and Mr. Bradley. When they couldn't find Mr. Bradley, they took his dog, while the others ransacked Laura's house in order to locate her, but, when they couldn't find her, they took off and are probably searching for her right now as we talk." Provenza grumpily said.

"There's just one question that I have." John took a step forward.

"What is that, Mr. Bradley?" Mike turned his attention to John.

"Where is my daughter, Olivia? She hasn't been answering my calls or my texts. What do you bet Lyman may have kidnapped her!" John was in between feeling scared and furious.

"Well, where was she the last time you spoke with her? Was she on a date with someone or did she go with friends?" Julio asked.

"Yes, she went on a date with her boyfriend, Nick. I always tell her to check in with me and today she hasn't, so, my father senses are tingling. I swear to God if Lyman has her along with my dog-" John stopped mid-sentence as fury/protectiveness began to fill within him and his eyes turned from their beautiful brown to piercing black, as if he almost had a monstrous look in his eye.

"You swear to God, what, Mr. Bradley?" Andy asked, as he and the others took a step back after seeing that glare in his eye.

"Well, let's just say that I am already joining Laura on her fight for justice, since, revenge is clearly an understatement." John folded his arms.

"You're not serious, Mr. Bradley?!" Andy got a confused look on his face.

"Of course, I'm serious, Lt. Flynn! Why wouldn't I be?! Plus, like I said before, I don't blame Laura, because, it was her family that got murdered, well, now, it is my dog that got stolen from me and possibly my daughter who got kidnapped, so, naturally, I would plot my revenge and I have done so, before. Also, you and your whole entire team would do the same thing, if it was your family or someone near and dear to you and don't any of you tell me otherwise, because, we all know we would. Now, if you don't mind, I believe Laura and I have some unfinished business to attend to." John slightly raised his voice.

"John, you go out on this revenge journey that Laura plans to go out on, do you have any idea what risks you both are taking?" Provenza asked.

"Provenza, I have served this country in the military. I was in Vietnam, Desert Storm, and Iraq/Afghanistan, so, I don't think that a drug dealer is _that _dangerous compared to the Viet-Cong, N.V.A., and terrorists. I mean I was up against dangerous enemies and took them out, plus, I took out drug dealers and gangsters before, so, why would this be any different and I took a few Viet-Cong members prisoner and I even guarded Guantanamo Bay while in my Iraq/Afghanistan days, while I was planning to be a Colonel, but, I retired as a Major. I-" John stopped mid-sentence as he suddenly got a post-traumatic flashback and took a deep breath after the flashback went away.

"You OK?" Sharon asked in a concerned tone of voice, while grabbing his arm.

"Sorry, it gets hard talking about my military days. I'm still sheepish about it and I still get those flashbacks. You see, this is why I have my dog, besides all of the other reasons I have my dog." John turned to her.

"I know, David and don't worry, we will do our best to get your dog back and find your daughter, but, we agreed that we would all co-operate with each other. That goes for Laura, too." Sharon said to him in a soft tone.

"I know, but, I am going to take charge of this situation to which, Laura and I agreed on. Plus, I did ask you out on a platonic date tonight, so, if I were you, I wouldn't get too sassy." John teased and chuckled, "No, wait, I like you a bit sassy, especially with that sassy librarian look."

"Stop." Sharon lightly slapped his arm and rolled her eyes.

"What? It's true. You always did have that sassy sexy look to you and in fact, you still do, even now. I mean you look good in everything and...anything." John stared at her.

"Oh, David. You always were a charmer." Sharon looked at his muscular build, again, "You're still a stud now, just like you were then."

"Well, you can see why we were attracted to each other. I liked your sexy sassy look and you liked my muscle-man look. You know, I can still flex my muscles. Look." John took off his jacket and flexed his muscles for her.

Sharon smirked and rolled her eyes, before taking another look at his biceps and chest. John did a pose and she rolled her eyes, yet again, while he looked at her legs and quickly back to her eyes, after getting a disapproving, yet, attracted look from her. He returned it with a semi-innocent and semi-guilty smile, before shrugging. Despite, liking it when John looked at her legs, she still needed to keep up her strict reputation and keep all attracted/aroused feelings to herself, but, she found it hard trying to keep it to herself with John there, but, what she didn't know was that her team began to see her attraction to John slowly manifest itself and his attraction to her also beginning to show. John put his hands on her arms as she did with him and they gazed into each other's eyes, but, quickly stopped when they heard a throat clearing.

"Ok, if you two are done playing Rick and Ilsa, I believe we have a murder and now, burglary, dog napping, and possible kidnapping case we all would like solved." Provenza said in his usual stern tone.

Sharon and John took their hands off of each other and cleared their throats, acting as if nothing had happened, even though everyone saw what happened. As everyone was going over the details and still trying to piece everything together, John's phone began ringing. He checked it and lo and behold, it was Olivia.

"Excuse me." John said, before heading back outside.

"Who is it?" Sharon asked.

"It's Olivia." John went outside and answered the phone.

"Hi, dad." Olivia said.

"Olivia are you ok? Are you safe?" John frantically asked.

"Yes, dad, I'm safe. I saw that you called like a million times." Olivia replied with a bit of sass.

"Yes, I did. Now, why the hell didn't you call me back or respond to any of my texts?! What the hell was that all about?! Do you even realize how worried I was?!" John raised his voice.

"Dad! Dad! Please, calm down. I'm OK." Olivia seemingly didn't understand why her father was frantic.

"Livvie, avevo paura che Lyman ti prendesse ! Voglio dire, ha già ottenuto molte altre persone e, in più, perché non hai controllato Vincent come promesso ?! (Livvie, I was afraid that Lyman got you! I mean he has already gotten a lot of other people and plus, why didn't you check on Vincent like you promised?!)." John started speaking in Italian.

"Papà, stavo per controllare il cane poco prima di vedere che avevi chiamato come un milione di volte e che sono a casa, ma non lo vedo. Tutto quello che vedo è un casino. Quello che è successo? (Dad, I was going to check on the dog just now before I saw that you had called like a million times and I am home, but, I don't see him. All I see is a mess. What happened?)." Olivia was also speaking in Italian.

"Era rapito e ho il sospetto, beh, più come una sensazione che Lyman lo abbia preso! Ora, perché non hai restituito nessuna delle mie chiamate e messaggi? Perché non mi hai fatto chiamare Nick?! Rispondimi! (He was dog napped and I have suspicion, well, more like a feeling that Lyman took him! Now, why didn't you return any of my calls and texts? Why didn't you have Nick call me?! Answer me that!)." John demanded an answer.

"Papà, i nostri telefoni sono morti e, inoltre, non esistono più telefoni a pagamento, quindi siamo rimasti bloccati. Senti, mi dispiace davvero di averti preoccupato, ma, non pensi di sospettare un po 'troppo il signor Morrow, ultimamente. Inoltre, chi è Lyman?! (Dad, our phones went dead and plus, there isn't such a thing as payphones anymore, so, we were stuck. Look, I'm really sorry that I worried you, but, don't you think that you are suspecting Mr. Morrow a little too much, lately. Plus, who is Lyman?!)." Olivia was a bit thrown off.

"Mr. Morrow is Lyman. He is not only a creeper in our neighborhood, but, he is also a drug kingpin, murderer, extortionist, and sex offender. That is why I am suspecting him a lot, lately. I have my suspicions, Livvie and as long as he is around, nobody is safe. He targets people and he just targeted a young lady named Laura Moran and her family. Her father, sister, and niece were slaughtered and she is the sole survivor. She plans to seek revenge and I plan to help her and get Vincent back from him." John took a deep breath after saying all of that, "Look, Olivia, I'm sorry I shouted at you, but, I'm just worried for your safety. Now, please, do me a favor and don't let him anywhere near you. If he comes near the house, you hide. Understood?"

"Dad, you're just paranoid over nothing. I mean for all we know, Vincent probably ran off. That silly dog will come back." Olivia was oblivious to what her dad was saying, "Anyways, I need to get back to Nick. I'll see you later."

"Livvie, please listen to me, because, I speak the truth." John pleaded.

"Dad, we'll discuss this, later." Olivia replied.

"No, we'll-" John was cut off after Olivia hung up the phone, "Olivia! Olivia! Well, how do you like that?!"

Sharon and everyone else came out of Laura's house after finding nothing. While Provenza and the others were trying to figure out where Lyman could be, Sharon went over to where John was standing and asked him how his conversation with Olivia went and if she was alright. He told her Olivia was alright, but, he was still worried that she had thrown caution into the wind due to his suspicions about Lyman and still believed that he was paranoid over nothing. Sharon told him that everything would be alright and even gave him a gentle reminder to remember that he was the parent and Olivia was the child, who still had to listen to him, whether she liked it or not. John turned his attention to Laura and gave her the _"That goes for you, too." _look and received an eye roll from her.

"I'm serious, Laura and don't you forget it." John pointed his finger at her.

"I won't." Laura rolled her eyes, again.

"And you, don't forget it, either." John turned to Sharon and teased.

Sharon chuckled, rolled her eyes, and lightly slapped his shoulder. With that, Laura walked back into her house, and John got back into his car along with Sharon. As everyone else drove off, Sharon and John stayed there for a minute and just stared into each other's eyes, before driving off as well.

* * *

By the time they made it back to the murder room, they were met up by a nervous Cami. Before asking what was wrong, Cami asked if she could talk to them in Sharon's office. John and Sharon both nodded their heads and headed to Sharon's office, Cami following. Once inside, Sharon shut the door and sat down in a chair, while John stood next to her.

"I really need to tell you both something." Cami started.

"Well, tell us, Det. Paige. Get it off your chest." John folded his arms.

"What is it, Cami?" Sharon asked with concern in her voice.

"You know, I searched up more about that Laura girl and I found some shocking things. I mean really shocking." Cami was taking all of the blame away from Mike and Julio, when, in fact, it was Mike who searched it up, but, to Cami, that really didn't matter.

"Well, tell us." Sharon said.

"Her real name is Gloria. Also, you're not going to believe who her parents are." Cami said in a nervous tone.

"Is she Lyman's daughter?" John asked.

"No and she isn't Phillip Stroh's daughter, either." Cami shook her head.

"Then, who's daughter is she?" Sharon stood up from her chair.

"She's..." Cami took a few deep breaths and swallowed hard, "Your daughter!"

"Oh, Cami! You're such a joker!" Sharon laughed.

"Yeah, that's real hilarious." John also laughed.

"Well, this next part, will not be as easy to swallow." Cami replied.

"Wait a minute, you mean, Laura's name is Gloria, and she's my d-daughter?" Sharon let what Cami said sink in and got bug-eyed.

"Not only yours, but-" Cami stopped mid-sentence and slowly turned to John.

"She's mine too?" John felt his stomach go into a knot and his heart jump into his throat.

Cami, expecting bad reactions, nervously nodded her head and took a step back. John and Sharon slowly turned to each other, pointed at each other, and fainted.

"Uh oh!" Cami opened the door and ran out of the office, thinking she did something wrong.

"Det. Paige, what's the matter?" Andy stopped her from running.

"Mr. Bradley and Capt. Raydor, they-" Cami stopped mid-sentence.

"What happened?" Andy asked.

"They fainted." Cami replied.

"Oh God! We have to help them!" Andy went to run to Sharon's office, but, stopped in his tracks, "Wait! What caused them to faint? It wasn't hot or anything."

"Well, I told them something shocking about that Laura Moran girl." Cami took a few more deep breaths.

"What? She's the daughter of Lyman? Her real name isn't Laura Moran?" Andy asked, getting a suspicious look on his face.

"Well, her real name is Gloria and she isn't the daughter of Lyman." Cami told him.

"Is she Stroh's daughter?" Andy folded his arms.

"No, she's _their _daughter." Cami nervously said.

"Yeah, right, Det. Paige! Quit your jokes!" Andy chuckled.

"This next part, won't be as hilarious." Cami told him.

Andy let the words sink in, got bug-eyed, and mouthed the words, _"Oh My God."_.

"Oh my God, is right." Cami nodded her head.

"No wonder they fainted, but, still let's go in and help them and worry about this, later." Andy tried to put on a straight face.

"We don't have to worry. They are the ones who need to worry and so does Laura/Gloria." Cami told him.

"Right. Well, let's get Provenza, Buzz, and everyone else into Sharon's office, so, that way we can help her and Mr. Bradley." Andy began walking at a fast pace, with Cami following.

Despite, trying their hardest, they couldn't keep a straight face, knowing that they or somebody was going to have to tell Laura/Gloria. They wanted to know who was going to blow the whistle to her, but, for now, they went off to get Provenza and the others.

What will happen next? Who will tell Laura/Gloria?

To Be Continued...


	3. Gloria

Laura's Revenge

Part 3:

**"Gloria..."**

_John's service/therapy dog was dog napped and Laura's house was ransacked. Sharon and John plan on having a platonic date in order to make up for lost old times, while still wondering why/how they lost touch with each other. While Sharon and everyone else didn't agree with it, John agreed to help Laura plot and exact her revenge on Lyman and his associates, only if he was in charge of the situation and planned on adopting her as his daughter, so, that way she could have a family and not be lonely. However, Julio, Cami, and Mike found out some shocking information about Laura: One, her real name is Gloria, Two, Dr. Moran wasn't her real father, and Three, John and Sharon were named as her biological parents. Cami told Sharon and John, which caused them to faint due to shock and now, she and Andy went to get Provenza, Buzz, and the others in order to help bring John and Sharon to, while thinking about who will tell Laura/Gloria._

Andy and Cami were walking at a fast pace, when they were stopped by Provenza.

"What's happened?" Provenza asked.

"Sharon and Mr. Bradley fainted." Andy said in a blunt way.

"What made them faint? It isn't hot out or anything." Provenza was concerned.

"Det. Paige, why don't you tell him?" Andy turned to Cami.

"I told them some shocking information about that Laura girl." Cami started.

"And that caused them to faint? There must be more." Provenza didn't seem as if he was buying it.

"Well, her real name isn't Laura Moran. It's Gloria. Also, I found out who her true parents are." Cami took another round of deep breaths and swallowed hard, "Capt. Raydor and Mr. Bradley are her _true _parents."

"Oh, come on, Det. Paige! Give it up! You're joking!" Provenza brushed her off.

"Well, Provenza, the next part isn't really a joke." Andy chimed in.

"Oh my God! You're serious!" Provenza let the words sink in and his eyes widened, "But, how? Does Laura know?"

"Not yet and I believe our Captain and Mr. Bradley can tell us." Cami snarked.

"I think they need to tell Laura." Andy said in a stern tone, "After all, she is _their _daughter, somehow."

"Her real name isn't even Laura." Cami pointed out.

"Oh? What is her real name?" Provenza asked, while walking with them back to Sharon's office.

"Gloria." Cami told him as she opened to the door to Sharon's office and walked in.

"Gloria, what?" Provenza didn't realize he was ignored when Andy and Cami went over to where John and Sharon were laying and tried to help them regain consciousness.

"Sharon, can you hear us?" Andy managed to get Sharon into a chair and was tapping her hand.

"Mr. Bradley. Mr. Bradley! Mr. Bradley, wake up!" Cami tapped John's shoulder repeatedly.

"Captain." Provenza started rubbing Sharon's hand in order to wake her.

"Mr. Bradley. Mr. Bradley? Mr-" Cami immediately paused when she saw blood on Sharon's desk.

"You ok, Det. Paige?" Andy saw the expression on her face.

"I don't mean to sound alarming, but, there's blood on Captain Raydor's desk." Cami kept staring at the blood.

"You're right, but, who's blood is it?" Andy noticed the blood stain.

"Hmmm." Sharon moaned as she started waking up.

"Captain?" Provenza had concern in his voice.

"Oomph! What happened?" Sharon finally came to, while rubbing her head.

"You and Mr. Bradley fainted after I told you some shocking news." Cami pointed out the obvious.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember, Cami and- David! David, are you alright?" Sharon looked over to where John was and got immediately concerned when she saw that he hadn't awakened, yet.

"Well, if the blood didn't come from her, then where did it-" Provenza paused mid-sentence when he saw a gash on the side of John's head.

"David, are you-Good lord, you're bleeding!" Sharon saw the gash on John's head, grabbed a brown paper towel, opened her water bottle, wet the paper towel, and began dabbing John's gash.

"Mmmmm." John began to slowly wake up.

"You ok, Bradley?" Andy pat John's shoulder.

"Wha-What happened? Where am I?" John seemed a bit dazed.

"You're in my office and we both fainted after Cami told us some shocking news." Sharon grabbed her first aid emergency kit, grabbed a roll of stick on gauze, medical tape, butterfly stitches, and a gauze pad.

"What's all that for?" John saw the stuff and got a weird look on his face.

"To take care of your head wound." Sharon told him.

"Head wound?" John felt his forehead and saw some blood on his fingers, "Ohhh, that's going to be one hulking headache."

"Hulking?" Andy was surprised by the expression.

"Why are you surprised, Flynn? Mr. Bradley is a hulk. Just look at that muscular appearance." Provenza whispered into Andy's ear.

Sharon, who apparently heard what Provenza said, gave a look of disapproval, before dressing John's wound.

"What shocking news?" John was eager to know.

"Ohh, we better wait until your wound is fully dressed and you are standing, in order to tell you, Bradley." Andy was hesitant to tell him.

"Why? I can handle shocking news." John folded his arms.

"Well, if anyone is to tell him, Flynn, it is the Captain, so, why don't we just go on our way and let them have a private talk." Provenza whispered the suggestion into his ear.

Again, Provenza's whisper didn't sound like a whisper, since, Cami obviously heard it and nodded her head in agreement.

"No, wait, if anyone is to tell him, it should be Det. Paige." Andy turned to Cami.

Cami got bug-eyed and immediately shook her head.

"Well, who's gonna tell Laura?" Provenza asked.

"Tell Laura what?" John asked.

"I don't know. What were we going to tell her?" Cami tried to play dumb, but, obviously, it wasn't fooling anyone.

"What's this shocking news that I was told and the reason I fainted?" John was still clearly dazed.

"That Laura Moran girl is our long lost daughter. Her name isn't Laura, but, it's Gloria. I remember the day she was born and the day I...gave her...away." Sharon started to sound sad.

John's eyes got big as he pulled up a chair, sat down, and let it all sink in.

"Who's going to tell Gloria?" Cami asked.

"We are, because, we both owe it to her." Sharon walked over to where John was sitting and put her arm around him, "Could you guys go and find her, please?"

"I will." Cami said, before heading out to find her.

Andy and Provenza exchanged glances and walked out of the room, leaving John and Sharon alone.

"I...I can't believe that we found our long lost daughter, David. I just can't." Sharon said.

"I'm glad we did and now, we just have to explain it to her, but, it won't sound easy. Then again, nothing is really easy." John stared at the ground.

"I mean I know we lost touch with each other after you went into the military, but, apparently, we found each other, got intimate and created Gloria. After giving her up for adoption, I completely forgot about her until this all came up." Sharon got up and was walking around the room.

"Apparently? There's no apparently, Sharon. It happened and truth be told, I never knew of a long lost daughter until today." John sighed.

"I remember when I was pregnant with her and originally thought she was Jack's baby, but, after doing a paternity test, I found out you were the real father and that made me happy. Of course, Jack didn't want a baby that wasn't his, so, I had to give her up for adoption and apparently the Moran family took her and gave her a better life, plus, I lost connection with you." Sharon was suddenly remembering it all.

"I would have taken her, but, my father wouldn't let me raise her. You know, I regret that and I'd give anything to bring back that time and raise her myself, since, you couldn't. I regret that. Karen wouldn't have wanted another kid, but, I was divorced from her and then, I married Elaina, well, she wouldn't have minded, but, I was married to her, yet. I just hope when Gloria finds out that she'll see it in her heart to forgive us. Also, while I am at it, I just want to say how sorry I am for abandoning you twice. Once, for the military and never writing you back, making you probably think the worse and the second time, after we had that drunken one night stand, I left, and you became pregnant." John remembered it all as if it was yesterday.

"She will, David. She just has to." Sharon nodded her head and rubbed his shoulder, "Also, no need to apologize, because, I never was mad at you."

John smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Then, the door opened and Cami walked in.

"Anything, I could do for you, Cami?" Sharon asked.

"Do you want to know her full name?" Cami asked.

"Sure. I mean we already know her name is Gloria, but, what did I give her for a last name?" Sharon was curious as she had forgotten.

"Well, Dr. Moran never really legally changed her name to Laura Moran. He just told her that was her name and she stuck with it." Cami took a deep breath and continued, "Her real name is Gloria...Raydor-Bradley."

"I gave her my married name and the last name of her father." Sharon nodded her head.

"Why would you give her Raydor? Raydor is Jack's last name." John sounded a bit weirded out by the whole thing, "I mean Raydor-Bradley? Why not just Bradley?"

"John, I don't honestly know why, but, I thought that it'd be good to have the last names of her parents. Raydor is my married last name that I still keep and is easy to pronounce and Bradley is your last name and you are her father, so, yeah, why not." Sharon shrugged and gave a smile.

"Gloria Raydor-Bradley. I like the sound of that." John nodded his head as he let the name sink in.

"I just wonder how she'll take it." Sharon was anticipating the whole thing.

"You know, what? It may stop her quest for revenge." John suddenly had that thought in his head and didn't like it.

"That'd be nice." Sharon said, seemingly to herself.

"What?" John asked.

"I didn't say anything." Sharon completely lied in order to cover up what she really said, after realizing she said it out loud.

"Anyways, it may or may not stop her from getting revenge. Who knows?" John shrugged.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Laura/Gloria's house_

Laura/Gloria was cleaning up the mess Lyman left in her house. As she was about to put her jacket back in the closet, there was an intense knock at her door. Alarmed, she went to her drawer and just as she was about to grab her eggshell blue glock 43 9mm, a manila envelope with the words, "Secret. Not to be seen." written in red on it. Curious, she opened it and found her birth certificate.

"Ah, it's just my birth certificate, why would anyone-" Laura/Gloria's eyes immediately got big when she took a closer look at what it said, "Oh...My...God! My name isn't Laura Moran, it's Gloria Raydor-Bradley. Oh my God! Dad wasn't my real dad and the Morans weren't my real family."

The knocking continued to intensify and get louder.

"I...I...I can't believe what I'm-I just-" Gloria tried to wrap her mind around it.

Suddenly the person at the door started ringing the door bell.

Gloria put her birth certificate down, cocked her gun, and moved slowly toward the door.

"Who is it?" Gloria asked in a very frosty tone.

"It's me." the person answered.

"Who's me?!" Gloria asked.

"I'll tell you after you open the door." the person replied.

"No, identify yourself first, then I may or may not open the door!" Gloria demanded.

"My name is Freddie." the person told her.

"Freddie, what?" Gloria asked.

"Freddie Smirnov." Freddie replied.

"OK, I'm going to open the door slowly, Smirnov, but, one false move and you'll have a bullet or two in your body! Understood?" Gloria moved slowly to open the door, while still wielding her gun.

"I completely understand." Freddie responded.

"What the hell are you doing here and why the hell are you here?! Also, most importantly, do you have any connections to Lyman?!" Gloria slowly opened her door and held Freddie at gunpoint.

"I'm here, because, I know all about you, Sharon Raydor, Dr. Moran, John Bradley, and Rusty Beck and why you all are in danger of Lyman and Philip Stroh." Freddie told her.

"You don't work for them, do you?!" Gloria put her finger near the trigger.

"No, I'm in danger too, Gloria." Freddie put his hands up.

"How do you know my name isn't Laura Moran?!" Gloria was very suspicious of him.

"My dad was a friend of Dr. Moran's. He told my dad about adopting you and how he never intended to change your name due to the fact that he wanted you to some day find out that he wasn't your true father and that Sharon Raydor and John Bradley are your true parents." Freddie explained.

"I think I remember Dr. Moran talking about your dad. Wasn't he Dr. Eli Smirnov?" Gloria asked as she slowly started putting the gun down.

"Yes, he was. I also found out that, well, my dad was apparently in cahoots with Lyman, because, he killed him after I told him not to be involved with Lyman, go to the police, and then the witness protection program. Lyman found out my dad's betrayal and did him in just like his dad did my grandfather in. Lyman knows I am the one who told my dad to do so and now he is after me and won't stop until he finds me. That is why I needed to find you." Freddie started.

"I think the major crimes division would love to hear this, because, it could help them a lot and it'll help me get justice for my adoptive family, but, we need to work together along with my apparently real father, John Bradley, but, why did Lyman kill Dr. Moran, Lindy, and Luna?" Gloria was a bit thrown off.

"The same reason Philip Stroh is after Rusty Beck. He witnessed Lyman disposing of my father's body in a dumpster and he knew enough about Dr. Moran, seeing as he was a well-known Doctor and decided that if he were to "snitch" on him, he needed to be quieted down forever. Same went with Lindy and Luna, he couldn't leave any witnesses or loved ones of the family. Now, I believe he is after you, because, he knew there was one victim in the Moran household missing and that is you, Gloria." Freddie continued to explain.

"Well, I guess it is kill or be killed, but, is Lyman after my biological parents, my half-sister, Olivia, and Rusty? Is Stroh connected to Lyman?" Gloria was still curious to find out.

"Yes, because, your mom, Sharon Raydor put him behind bars a while back and he is eager to settle a score with her. He is after your dad, John Bradley, because, well, he is a protective man and plus, he had connections to the drug dealer, Razor, who terrorized the U.K. and after John killed him a while back, Lyman has been hell-bent on taking him out and he is using Olivia as bait. He is after Rusty, because, he also witnessed Lyman disposing of a body and Lyman's M.O. is that if you witness him doing anything, you are to be taken out or badly injured and left for dead. He is a wicked man. Also, if you are wondering how I know all of this, well, I have been tracking Lyman and Stroh's movements for years since my father's murder and I think I was connected via computer game chat room with John Bradley. I never knew it was him until one day I heard his voice and heard him say his real name by accident. That is when I remembered what my father told me of what Dr. Moran told him and I knew it had to be your true father. Also, yes, Philip Stroh and Lyman are in cahoots." Freddie took several deep breaths, "I know this is all a shock to you, but, it is the truth."

"It was, but, now, everything adds up. By any chance, do you know where my father's dog, Vincent is being kept?" Gloria added all of what Freddie said up and made sense of it.

"Yes, he is in an alley inside of a cage. Lyman took him and abandoned him. Why didn't I stop him, you may ask, well, that's because, I knew if Lyman saw me, then it'd be game over and I wouldn't be here revealing all of this to you. Where is the alley? Well, have John Bradley come with me and I'll take him there. Now, where do we go from here?" Freddie leaned against the wall.

"I'd say let's go to the department and go directly to Captain Raydor. No questions asked." Gloria grabbed her jacket and stuffed her gun in her back pants pocket.

"I'll drive us there." Freddie walked to his car and unlocked it.

Gloria got in and afterward, they drove off to the department. Once they got there, they got out of the car and rushed in.

* * *

_Meanwhile back in Sharon's office_

Sharon and John were still discussing ways to tell Gloria everything without it sounding bad, not knowing that Gloria found out for herself from her own birth certificate that Dr. Moran had hidden from her and from this Freddie Smirnov fellow. However, the subject shifted back to their platonic date they still plan on having. They suddenly lost touch with reality and almost kissed, when Provenza opened the door and walked in.

"Oh." Provenza managed to get out, all the while being a bit shocked.

"Yes, Provenza?" Sharon said, before turning to John and pushing him away, "Get off."

"Excuse the interruption, Captain and Mr. Bradley, but, your long lost daughter and a young man by the name of Freddie Smirnov want to see you." Provenza tried to hide the fact that he almost caught them kissing.

"OK, send them in." Sharon told him.

Provenza walked out of her office and shut the door. Andy walked up to him and quickly noticed that he was pale.

"You alright, Provenza?" Andy asked.

"I almost caught the Captain and Mr. Bradley ettinggay itway onway inway erhay officeway. (Getting it on in her office)" Provenza finished the last part in pig latin.

"Oohway alay alay! (Ooh la la!)" Andy chuckled.

"Erewhay isway Eddiefray andway Oriaglay? (Where is Freddie and Gloria?)" Sharon opened her door and folded her arms.

"We're here." Gloria said, before walking into her biological mother's office, with Freddie following.

"I was expecting you'd come. We need to talk about something." Sharon shut her door.

"Mom, Dad, I already figured it out." Gloria put her hand on Sharon's shoulder, before, pulling John over and putting her arm around him, "I figured it all out. All I saw was my birth certificate that Dr. Moran hid from me and I believe Freddie has a lot of answers for everything."

"OK, but, first thing's first, can you ever forgive us?" John asked.

"Of course, because, none of that matters anymore. What matters now is that we found each other and we have re-connected." Gloria gave him a kiss on the head, "Besides, it was for the better anyways and plus, you can't change the past. I'm just glad to see you and know who my real parents are. Now, let's get down to business."

"Well, Freddie, it is very nice to meet you. So, what do you have for us? Anything you know about Lyman?" Sharon asked.

"I have a lot that may shock you." Freddie told her.

"Well, we're open to it." John said.

"Well for starters, I know all about you, Mr. Bradley as well as I do about Captain Raydor, Dr. Moran, Gloria, and Rusty Beck and why you all are in danger of Lyman and Philip Stroh." Freddie started.

"How so?" John folded his arms.

"I too am in danger as well and just darn glad I found you all." Freddie replied.

"Is there anything else?" Sharon asked.

"You see, my dad, Dr. Eli Smirnov was a friend of Dr. Moran's. He told my dad about adopting Gloria and how he never intended to legally change her name to Laura Moran and only called her that which was due to the fact that he wanted her to some day find out that he wasn't her true father and that you and Mr. Bradley are her true parents. My father always talked about it and how he felt bad that she would be confused for a long time until or if she ever met her biological parents, in which, she has." Freddie took some deep breaths, "Some of you, may remember my dad as a well respected and well known Doctor, but, sadly that wasn't the case behind closed doors."

"Wow! What went on? How does it connect to Lyman and to us? Plus, why does Philip Stroh's name keep coming up?" Sharon folded her arms.

"Well, let's just say I also found out that my dad was apparently in cahoots with Lyman, because, he killed him after I told him not to be involved with Lyman, go to the police, and then the witness protection program. Lyman found out my dad's betrayal and did him in just like his dad did my grandfather in. Lyman knows I am the one who told my dad to do so and now he is after me and won't stop until he finds me. That is why I needed to find you, Gloria, and Mr. Bradley. However, he is also after Olivia Bradley and Rusty Beck." Freddie continued.

"I already knew he was creeping around my neighborhood and stalking my daughter. That's not a surprise." John shrugged it off, only to get a look of disapproval from Sharon.

"Why is he after Rusty and why did he kill Dr. Moran, Lindy, and Luna?" Sharon got a look of concern in her eyes.

"He killed them for the same reason Philip Stroh is after Rusty. Dr. Moran witnessed Lyman disposing of my father's body in a dumpster and Lyman knew enough about Dr. Moran, seeing as he was a well-known Doctor and decided that if he were to "snitch" on him, he needed to be quieted down forever. Same went with Lindy and Luna, he couldn't leave any witnesses or loved ones of the family. Now, I believe he is after Gloria, because, he knew there was one victim in the Moran household missing and that was her. Before you ask, yes, Stroh and Lyman are in cahoots." Freddie took another deep breath, opened his water bottle, and took a sip.

"Why is Lyman after Rusty, Sharon, and me?" John sat down on a chair.

"He is after Captain Raydor, because, she put him behind bars a while back and he is eager to settle a score with her. He is after you, Mr. Bradley, because, well, you are a protective man and plus, he had connections to the drug dealer, Razor, who terrorized the U.K. and after you killed him a while back, Lyman has been hell-bent on taking you out and he is using Olivia as bait. He is after Rusty, because, he also witnessed Lyman disposing of a body and Lyman's M.O. is that if you witness him doing anything, you are to be taken out or badly injured and left for dead. He is an evil man and will kill anyone in his path. Also, if you two are wondering how I know all of this, well, I have been tracking Lyman and Stroh's movements for years since my father's murder and I think I was connected via a computer game chat room with you, Mr. Bradley. I never knew it was you until one day I heard your voice and heard you say your real name by accident. That is when I remembered what my father told me of what Dr. Moran told him and I knew it had to be you." Freddie took another sip of water and sat down, "I know this may be shocking, but, it is the honest to God truth."

"Oh my God! Now, everything is adding up. Freddie, you better stick with us, because, if Lyman knows that you know way too much, you know darn, good, and well that he'll have you knocked off." Sharon started putting two and two together.

"I just have one remaining question." John stood up.

"Yes?" Freddie asked.

"Where is my therapy and service dog, Vincent?" John asked.

"I'll take you to him. I know where Lyman abandoned him." Freddie told him.

"Where?" John slightly raised his voice.

"In an alley inside a cage. I know where it is and if you'd like, then-" Freddie was cut off when John left the room.

Gloria and Sharon exchanged looks while Freddie walked out of the room and followed John. Once they were outside, John unlocked his car and got in. Freddie opened the passenger door and got in. Afterward, they drove all the way to the alley where Vincent is allegedly being kept.

Upon arriving to the alley, Vincent stood up in his cage and wagged his tail after seeing John. John got out of his car and along with Freddie, walked up to the cage. Vincent continued wagging his tail.

"It's OK, Vince, I'll get you out." John unlocked the cage and turned to Freddie, "Thanks, young man. Thank you so very much!"

"Any time, Mr. Bradley." Freddie replied.

Vincent pounced on John and started licking him all over. After that, John, Freddie, and Vincent got into the car and drove back to the department. Once they arrived back, Freddie got out of the car, while John stayed back to put on Vincent's shirt that had the "Service/Therapy Dog" label on it, along with his leash. Then, they both got out of the car and walked in. Sharon was the first one to greet them.

"You found him! Where was he?" Sharon asked, while smiling at the German Shepherd.

"Freddie helped me find him in the alley right where he said he would be. I'm glad to have my canine best friend back and safe. Lyman will still pay for what he did." John was petting Vincent.

Vincent growled at the mere mention of Lyman's name.

"Ssssh. It's OK, he won't hurt you anymore." John reassured the dog.

"Is it alright if I pet him?" Sharon asked.

"Of course. Don't be afraid, he won't hurt you." John nodded his head.

"Since when have you ever seen me afraid of things?" Sharon chuckled and rolled her eyes, as she knelt down and started petting Vincent.

Vincent started making noises indicating that he loved the attention and even rolled on his back and put his paws over his face.

"Oh sure, he's going to act cute now, because, he is getting attention, yet, he tries to act like a fearsome protector." John rolled his eyes while watching Vincent act cute.

"Awww, he is like a puppy." Sharon got up off the ground.

"Just wait until the time comes that he will get protective or act protective." John told her.

Vincent sat up and looked at John.

"Yes, I'm talking about you." John turned to Vincent.

"Anyways, so, what will we do, now that we know the information?" Gloria chimed in.

"We're going to follow any leads as best as we can." Sharon told her.

"OK, while, you're doing that, mom, I'm going to go on my revenge spree." Gloria whispered to herself.

"Oh no you're not, it's too dangerous." Sharon heard what she said.

"Mom, I'm going to and you won't stop me." Gloria said in a firm tone.

"John, talk her out of it." Sharon told him.

"I can't, because, I agree with her. I mean even though we are her flesh and blood, let's not forget that the Moran family gave her a home and raised her during times in which we couldn't. Plus, I'm joining her on the spree." John tried to remind Sharon.

"John, don't you both know it is dangerous?!" Sharon folded her arms.

"Count me in." Freddie chimed in.

"Freddie, you are not going to go on a revenge spree." Sharon said in a motherly fashion as she turned her attention to him.

"Look, Captain Raydor, this man killed my father and his father killed my grandfather. I can't just stand back and let him continue to get away with it and harm more families. Plus, you have to be careful and mindful of your safety and Rusty's safety as well. I mean Lyman is not a lone wolf and is in cahoots with Stroh, so, if I were you, I wouldn't be holding anyone, who is brave enough to face off with them, back." Freddie pleaded.

"You three are really willing to throw caution into the wind?!" Sharon folded her arms as a look of disbelief came across her face.

"Mom, he's right, whether you think so or not. I mean remember Lyman and Stroh aren't humans, they're killers. Cold blooded killers." Gloria also pleaded.

"Sharon, I have done this before and I am not afraid to do it, again. You just have to believe in us." John tried to reason with her.

"It's not that I don't want you guys to do this, but-" Sharon was cut off.

"But, what?!" John asked.

"I just don't-" Sharon was cut off, again.

"Don't what?! Believe in us?! Believe in me?! Trust me?! You know, if that is what you're trying to say, then that hurts." John slightly raised his voice.

"I-" Sharon was interrupted for the third time.

"What is it?! What are you trying to-" John was immediately cut off when Sharon grabbed his arms.

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Sharon raised her voice, then took a few deep breaths and calmed herself, "I can't. I don't want to."

"Sharon, you have nothing to fear. I made it out a lot of times, so, this time won't be any different." John tried to reassure her.

"I'm just not strong enough. I'm not. I don't honestly know how I'd handle it, if you got killed." Sharon's tone got softer.

"Sharon, I made it out before, I'll make it out, again." John put his arm around her.

"Who's to say that you may not make it out this time? Who knows?" Sharon looked up into his eyes, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." John looked into her eyes and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Is it me or are they getting a little weird?" Gloria turned to Freddie.

"The second one." Freddie told her.

John and Sharon looked over at them, but, they quickly turned away and whistled, pretending as if they didn't say anything. John and Sharon exchange glances and roll their eyes, while chuckling.

"So, are we still on for our date tonight?" John whispered to Sharon.

"Of course, silly. I just need to text Rusty like I said earlier. How about Olivia?" Sharon smiled.

"I'll text her and tell her that she can stay out a little longer with her boyfriend, only if they don't do any monkey business." John sounded firm.

"I'm pretty sure her boyfriend knows not to make you angry, because, he wouldn't like you, when you were angry." Sharon joked.

John smiled, rolled his eyes, and started laughing at that remark.

"I've missed that laugh of yours, David." Sharon was clearly happy to hear his laugh, again for the first time in a long time.

"Well, you'll be hearing more of it on our date night." John told her, before getting his phone out and texting Olivia about the whole platonic date and that she can stay out longer with Nick only under the condition that they promise to behave themselves.

Sharon got her phone and started texting Rusty about the platonic date she and John plan on having. Meanwhile, Freddie and Gloria went on home in order to prepare themselves for the next day when they along with John, go on their revenge spree. John got a response from Olivia promising that she and Nick were going to behave themselves and Sharon got one from Rusty which told her to have fun and that if she and John were going to be serious, then take things slowly. Sharon texted him back, saying that she and John were just friends and it was going to stay that way. Plus, John was a married man and had three children. Also, it wouldn't be wise to be in a romantic relationship with a married man, despite the fact that she still had feelings for him. John also had a tiny bit of feelings left for Sharon, but, he knew he was married, that his heart belonged to Elaina, and that having this date strictly platonic was for the best.

"So, what time should I be at your house?" Sharon asked.

"Eight O'clock." John replied.

"OK, see you at eight." Sharon smiled, before standing on the tips of her toes and giving him a friendly peck on the cheek.

John gave her a hug, before taking Vincent and leaving the department in order to prepare himself for later on. Sharon watched the man, who she once called her true love, disappear out the door. Unbeknownst to her, Andy, Provenza, and everyone else saw the display of affections and exchanged looks.

How will this date go? What will happen next?

To Be Continued...


	4. Date, Disappearance, and Dark Secrets

Laura's Revenge

Part 4:

**"Date, Disappearance, and Dark Secrets"**

_After discovering that Laura Moran was really Gloria Raydor-Bradley, the long lost daughter of John Bradley and Sharon Raydor, John and Sharon remembered everything, including giving her up due to two reasons: One, Jack Raydor didn't want a child that was illegitimate and not his own, and Two, John was divorced from Karen and living with his father, who despite always liking Sharon the best, didn't approve of John having an illegimate child with his then former girlfriend after a post-divorce drunken one night stand. They had always regretted giving her up, despite knowing it was for the best. However, they had long forgotten about her until she returned in their lives and everything was revealed by Freddie Smirnov, Det. Paige, and Gloria's own birth certificate. Freddie Smirnov also revealed more and more about Lyman, who his targets were, and most importantly, that he and Philip Stroh were indeed connected. Despite all of this, John and Sharon still planned on their platonic date and were getting ready for it. How will this date go? _

The time was Eight O'Clock and John had managed to get himself ready for the platonic date he and Sharon planned on. He was nervous due to the fact that it was his first non-romantic date and it was with his first love and former girlfriend who was captain of the major crimes division. For some reason, this made him feel young all over, again. He loved this feeling. Soon enough, there was a knock at his door. He opened it and got a big smile on his face when he saw Sharon standing there under the moonlight, just like she did back in 1964.

"You look beautiful, Sharon." John told her.

"You look just as handsome now as you were then." Sharon looked him up and down.

John looked really sexy to her, even more now as he did back then. To her, if time went by, it touched him very very delicately. It made him look hotter with age. She was really hitting the hots for him, despite knowing that this was going to be a platonic dinner date. Something about him just resurrected her attractions for him after all these years.

_Inside Sharon's mind _

Oh, just look at him: Muscles and all. He is still the handsome man he was way back when. I just want to kiss him.

*I then shook my head*

Wait a minute, Sharon! Wait a minute! He's married and you're a mother! It wouldn't be right to make such a sudden move.

You don't know how he'd react! I mean you're lucky to be at his house and on his porch, so, just leave it at that.

Yes, leave your attractions at the door and in the past.

*I look deeper into his eyes*

I can't fight this feeling any longer. I just can't, but, I have to, because, it wouldn't be right to act on my emotions.

I mean I am starting to like Andy a little bit, but, he'll never win my heart over. My heart has always been for John David Bradley.

*I realize that I like two men, but, my mind wants Andy and my heart truly wants John*

Oh, I'm battling my heart and my mind at the same time. If my gut were to be involved, I think I would be sick.

*I suddenly heard my name being called, but, I keep staring at him and feel a smile form on my face*

_Outside of Sharon's mind_

"Sharon. Sharon! Sharon!" John waved his hand in front of Sharon's face.

"Yes?" Sharon immediately snapped out of her trance.

"Won't you come in." John signaled for her to come in.

Sharon nodded her head and walked in. John shut the door, took her coat, and hung it for her.

"You know, Sharon, I honestly started to think you wouldn't show up or that our date was a good idea, but, I'm glad you're here." John sat down on his couch, motioned for her to sit down, and patted a spot next to him.

"I'm glad to be here, too, David and to be honest, I haven't felt this way in a long time." Sharon sat down and could almost feel her heart beginning to beat out of her chest.

"What way?" John rested his head on his hand.

"Nothing. Uh, is it a little stuffy in here?" Sharon was really nervous and quickly got up from the couch.

"Sharon, are you OK?" John was confused by the way she was behaving.

"Yes, I'm fine. You're the one with...whatever it is. Yeah!" Sharon quickly turned away from him.

"Sharon, may I ask you something?" John stood up, got behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sure." Sharon turned around and looked up at him.

"Are you still into me?" John firmly asked, before sitting back down on the couch, "And don't lie."

"Well, you want the truth, John, yes, I am still into you. I still have a tiny bit of feelings left for you. I-I-I-I never ever stopped thinking about you all these years." Sharon's eyes glazed over.

"Well, Sharon, I hate to tell you this, but, you kind of did stop thinking about me when you: A) quit writing to me, B) married Jack Raydor, and C) found out you were pregnant and forced to give Gloria up. I know this won't sound too grown up, but, I am still really hurt by that." John sounded very stern and even had a stern look in his eye.

"To be fair, John, you weren't there for the birth of our daughter and...when I saw Jack I couldn't resist at that time." Sharon told him.

"I never knew you were ever pregnant until after I found out today, this many years later, that you were pregnant and had a kid. I didn't know the kid was ours or that we even had one and apparently, you thought she was Jack's, but, he knew that she wasn't his and obviously didn't want an illegitimate child that wasn't his. Had I known about her, I would've taken her, but, like I said, my dad already didn't approve of having illegitimate children and if he had ever found out at the time that I did have one, he would've either forced me to give her up or kicked the baby and me to the curb. So, obviously, I was unaware of the fact that I had fathered a kid with you, but, the one thing that I don't really understand is that just, because, you saw and met Jack Raydor and technically, you were still in a relationship with me at the same time, you cheated on me with him and the letters just stopped. Then, I found out that you had married him and thus, ended our relationship. I was confused, devastated, and couldn't believe it, although, I had found Elaina. That is the part that still hurts me to this day, Sharon." John snapped.

"David, I never ever meant to hurt you. You were the last person I ever wanted to hurt. It's haunted me from back then to this day. You honestly don't think I ever think about it? Well, I have, all my life until after I saw you today for the first time in a long time. To be honest, after seeing you, I got a warm and fuzzy feeling, because, I knew that the one man, who I truly loved, came back into my life, almost by accident. You have no idea how happy I still am to see you. I mean we lost connection after our drunken one night stand and I had always wondered whatever happened to you. I've always thought about you. So, I understand that you're still hurt and that'll never truly go away, but, all I ask is your forgiveness." Sharon sounded as if she were pleading or trying to plead.

"No, Sharon, I can't just suddenly forgive all the years of hurt that I felt. I simply can't and I can't forgive the fact that you never told me about Gloria. I'm sorry, but, I can't. I mean, I was happy to see you today, too, but, that doesn't just erase the hurt that I feel." John shrugged.

"David, you don't understand. It wasn't easy having to choose between you and Jack. I loved you both, but, my mother didn't approve of our relationship, especially, since you were of Italian descent, you were in the military and gone all the time, and at the time were dating, our relationship was frowned upon, so, she, apparently believing that she was looking out for my best interest, forced me to end it with you. I didn't want to, but, I had to listen to my mother as I didn't want to have to not hear the end of it. That still eats at me to this day." Sharon tried her best to explain.

"Oh, Sharon, that's just an excuse and you know it! You were an adult by then and you didn't _"have to" _listen to your mother! You were of an an age where you didn't have to, but, you still did, just like the mommy's girl you were! You pulled a "Ross Geller" move on me, but, not, because, you saw and met Jack Raydor and lusted for him, but, because, your mommy told you to, yeah right! Don't make me laugh!" John said in a very snarky way, before, standing up and folding his arms.

Shocked by his sudden snarky and Jekyll and Hyde-like attitude, Sharon opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but, instead, she slapped him across the face. However, she regretted it, soon afterward, as he still had his head turned and eyes shut.

"John, I'm...so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. Believe me, I didn't." Sharon had the _"What have I done?" _look on her face, as she put her hands on her mouth, for a brief moment.

John still stood with his eyes shut and head turned. He was just as shocked as she was, only his face hurt.

"David, I...I blacked out and saw red. I wouldn't normally do that, but, your attitude changed from nice to snarky and you went from being Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde." Sharon tried to explain why she did it and put her hand on the cheek she slapped, "Oh my God! I'm just as crazy as my mother was!".

John turned his attention back to her, opened his eyes, and stared at her.

"David, I know I hurt you and that'll never go away, but, please, see it in your heart to forgive me and this too shall pass." Sharon begged, as she still had her hand on his face and started to rub it.

"Sharon, there's no need to apologize for slapping me." John told her.

"But, I-" Sharon was cut off.

"No, Sharon, I deserved it. I was very disrespectful to you and my behavior was very uncalled for. Here, I have you as my guest and then, I get disrespectful and Jekyll and Hyde on you. Totally not cool on my part, so, I thank you for slapping sense into me." John regretted his Jekyll and Hyde-like behavior and attitude.

"David, you can't be OK with the fact that I hit you. I mean I hit you and that was rude on my part. I mean you invite me to your house and we are supposed to have a platonic date, yet, I hit you. Not too good on my part." Sharon continued to rub his face.

"Ah, I'm lucky I got off with a slap from you. I mean my dad always taught me to be respectful and if he saw that I was rude, well, let's just say that I wouldn't get a slap to my face and instead, I would be unable to sit down." John raised his eyebrows for a brief moment.

"Oh, yeah, I get the hint, because, I remember you once told me that your dad was big on corporal punishment. Did he ever use it on Jim and Jenny or just on you?" Sharon started to laugh, while remembering that John had once told her that.

"He used corporal punishment on them, but, not to the degree that he used it on me, which was probably, because, I was the oldest." John sat back down on the couch.

"That makes my back end hurt just thinking about it. Well, if I may ask, why did we suddenly get into an argument? Here, we were supposed to be having a good time. What happened?" Sharon also sat back down next to John.

"I don't honestly know, except that we brought up things from the past, but, we resolved it, even though-" John paused.

"Even though, what?" Sharon asked.

"Even though, my behavior was bad." John looked at his feet for a brief moment.

"It's OK, David. We just said a few heated things at each other, but, the slate is wiped clean." Sharon reassured him.

"That's true and-" John paused, as he suddenly felt the beam of moonlight shine on him.

"You OK?" Sharon asked.

"Uh...uh...uh...uh...maybe you would like to go home." John got up, looked out his window, and saw that the moon was full.

"David, is there something deeply bothering you?" Sharon walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sharon, I mean it when I say that it would be a better if we continued this tomorrow night." John's eyes turned a green-ish color.

"Look, I'm not mad at your behavior anymore, David. We already cleared it up." Sharon rubbed his shoulder.

"Sharon, it'll be safer, if we continue this tomorrow night." John's teeth started turning into fangs.

"OK, David, if you say so. Don't know how it'll be safer, but, if you say so, then, I'll go and we'll pick this up tomorrow." Sharon, very confused by what he was saying, grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

As the door shut, she walked off the porch and went to her car, but, stopped and stared at the ground in disbelief and confusion to John's sudden move to end their platonic date and reschedule it for tomorrow night. However, unbeknownst to her, it was for the better, as John's clothes started ripping and suddenly, he sprouted claws on his hands and feet and hair all over his body. Pretty soon, as Sharon was long gone, John, now in his BiPed werewolf form, escaped through a window and let out a howl.

* * *

_Hours later _

Olivia was just getting back from her date with Nick. She found that the door was locked and started knocking on it. There was no answer, so, she grabbed her key, opened the door, and went inside.

"Dad, I'm home." Olivia called out.

No answer.

"Dad, come on, I'm on time." Olivia said.

Still no answer.

Believing that her dad was asleep, she checked her phone for any texts from Nick and so far, there wasn't anything. She found this odd, because, he always texted her whenever he got home from their dates, but, seeing that it was late and she didn't want to worry anyone, Olivia retired to bed, hoping that she would receive a text from Nick the next morning and that she would get to tell her dad that she was on time.

The next morning came really fast and out in a forest-like area, John woke up in a daze. As he saw blood all over his hands and clothes, he soon realized what had happened and knew that he would have to somehow explain it to Sharon. He felt really bad for sending Sharon off that fast last night, but, he knew it was for her own protection. He got up, dusted himself off, and headed back home.

Once he got home, he knocked on his door. Olivia ignored it at first, assuming that her dad was going to get the door, unaware of the fact that it was her dad at the door. Knowing this, John grabbed a few rocks, walked over to where Olivia's bedroom window was, and threw each rock at the window. Awakened by this, Olivia got up from her bed, went to the window, looked out, and saw her dad.

"Olivia, could you unlock the door?" John called up to her.

Olivia went downstairs, opened the door, and stared at him in both confusion and concern. John, who was shivering, walked in, and sat down on the couch as Olivia shut the door.

"Dad, you OK?" Olivia sat down next to him, "How did you get out there?".

"I...must've walked in my sleep." John clearly lied as he knew that he became a werewolf and possibly attacked last night, but, he didn't want Olivia to know.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I got home on time last night." Olivia changed the subject.

"That's...That's good." John was still in a daze.

"Dad, you sure you're alright?" Olivia had concern in her voice and even put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm good, Olivia." John nodded, before standing up and heading to his bedroom.

Once he got upstairs to his bedroom, he grabbed his black t-shirt and black pants and put them on. Then, he grabbed his phone and texted Sharon, telling her how sorry he was for abruptly ending their platonic date and that he would explain everything once he met up with her later. He texted Elaina, asking about her well being and the well being of Mandy and Sara. Meanwhile, Olivia checked her phone and there was no response from Nick. She went up to her dad's bedroom and knocked on the door, despite knowing that it was open.

"Yes, Olivia?" John turned his attention to her.

"Dad, I'm worried." Olivia walked in and sat on the bed next to her father.

"Olivia, I said I was fine." John brushed off her seeming concern about him.

"No dad, I'm worried about Nick." Olivia had a concerned and sad look in her eyes.

"What's happened to him?" John had concern starting to fill his eyes.

"Before we parted ways last night, I told him to text me when he got home and usually he does, but, last night and this morning, he hasn't." Olivia's eyes glazed over.

"Maybe his phone went dead or he lost it." John tried to reassure her, but, to no avail.

"Dad, he would usually text me by now, because, he always has his phone on him. I'm really worried." Olivia felt her heart jump into her throat.

"OK, that is strange that he hasn't touched base with you at all." John was really starting to worry, "Let's go down to the Police Station and file a missing persons report."

* * *

_Meanwhile in an alley _

A woman was walking down an alley, minding her own business until she discovered what appeared to be a dead body. Panicked, she pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" the dispatcher said.

"Get the Major Crimes division down here." the woman was clearly terrified, "Th-There's been a murder!"

"The Major Crimes team will be on their way." the dispatcher told her.

The woman turned around and discovered on the brick wall, in neon green paint, the name "Olivia" written really big.

As the Major Crimes team was arriving to the alley, John and Olivia were stopped in their tracks when they saw Provenza and company. Curious, John got out of the car and walked right up to Flynn.

"Hey, Lt. Flynn." John called out.

"Bradley get back, there's been a murder." Andy stopped John from entering the alley.

"Who is it?" John asked.

"We don't know, yet. Once, we get the body to our medical examiner, we will find out." Andy told him.

"OK. I'll meet you there." John said, before getting back into his car.

"Dad, what's going on?" Olivia asked.

"There's been a homicide." John said as he drove them straight to the police department.

Once they had arrived, John and Olivia got out of the car, got their visitor's passes, and headed straight to the medical examination room. As soon as they gloved and gowned up, John was met up by Sharon.

"David, what are y-" Sharon was cut off.

"Look, Sharon, about last night, I am sorry I rushed you out like that. You know I would never do that." John took her aside.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, because, I may have said something that offended you." Sharon gloved and gowned up as well.

"You didn't say or do anything offensive. I rushed you out, because, I was looking out for your safety." John tried to explain.

"My safety? We weren't in any danger." Sharon was completely thrown off by his "reason".

"Yes, you were, Sharon. Well, you would've been, if I hadn't rushed you out, before the full moon rose." John told her, as he tied her gown for her.

"John, what exactly are you talking about? I wasn't in danger." Sharon still couldn't grasp what John was hinting at.

"Look, I'll tell you, later." John gave up trying to make her get the hint.

"Tell me what?" Sharon got a weird look on her face.

"The fact that you were in d-" John was cut off.

"Hey, Little Red Riding Hood and Big Bad Wolf, if you both are done flirting, maybe we could identify this victim and solve this jigsaw puzzle of a crime." Dr. Morales said, in a snarky way, before clearing his throat and walking back into the examination room.

Sharon and John looked at each other, shook their heads, and rolled their eyes, before walking into the examination room. They were horrified to see what had happened to the victim. The victim has been stabbed multiple times and was beaten to death with a blunt instrument, but, not before fighting for his life.

"Can anyone I.D. the body?" Dr. Morales asked.

"I can." John raised his hand.

"Who is it, Mr. Bradley?" Andy asked.

John got closer, took one look at the body, and got a sad look on his face.

"Well?" Sharon asked, not noticing the saddened look in John's eye.

"It's Nick." John shut his eyes and bowed his head.

"Nick, who?" Provenza asked.

"Nick Morrisey, Olivia's boyfriend." John took a few deep breaths, before lifting his head, "God, this is going to crush her."

"Oh." Provenza and Flynn nodded their heads, understanding how devastated Olivia was going to be.

"I'll go out and tell her." John walked out of the examination room.

"Dad, who is it?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia, sit down." John had a sad mournful look in his eyes.

"Dad, what's the matter?" Olivia was anticipating the answer.

"Remember, when you told me that Nick didn't answer his phone and you were worried?" John put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes? Why do you-" Olivia paused, as she suddenly realized what her dad was saying, but, couldn't bring herself to believe it, "No! No! It can't be true, dad. It just can't be true."

"Olivia, it is true, unfortunately." John was rubbing her shoulder.

"No! No!" Olivia was shaking her head, but, suddenly and without a doubt, she found herself crying uncontrollably, as the news and realization sank in.

John wrapped her up in a comforting hug, allowing her to cry her eyes out in his chest. It really shattered his heart seeing her like this. As he continued comforting her, Sharon walked out of the examination room and went over to where they were standing.

"Olivia, I am so very sorry this happened to you." Sharon offered her condolences.

"There's no doubt in my mind that Lyman did this." John continued hugging Olivia.

"There's something else you may want to know." Sharon pulled her phone out of her pocket and showed him the picture of the graffiti that Buzz captured on his phone camera and had sent to her.

"Graffiti?" John asked.

"Not just graffiti. It's Neon Green spray paint on a brick wall. Someone wrote Olivia's name in that big print." Sharon zoomed in on the picture.

"Oh my God!" John put his hand over his mouth.

"No doubt that one of Lyman's associates did this." Sharon put her phone back into her pocket.

"See? What did Freddie and I tell you?" Gloria walked in.

"Looks like the work of Phillip Stroh, because, he usually writes the names of his victims on stuff, then again, maybe it isn't, but, at this point, who knows." Sharon was clearly horrified and suddenly got her phone back out of her pocket in order to text Rusty to see if he was safe.

"Dad, who is she?" Olivia lifted her face out of her father's chest and pointed at Gloria.

"Olivia, meet your long lost half-sister, Gloria. Gloria, this is your long lost half-sister, Olivia." John introduced the two girls.

"Very nice to meet another who shares my blood." Gloria shook Olivia's hand.

"Right back at you. Dad, how come you never told me, Mandy, or Sara about her?" Olivia shook Gloria's hand, before turning back to her dad.

"I never knew about her until the other day. She is the product of Capt. Raydor and myself." John said in a matter of fact tone.

"How come I knew you were going to say that?" Olivia wasn't at all surprised.

"I don't know. You said it, not me." John replied.

"I had a feeling you and Capt. Raydor were a thing at one time. My hunch was right and you both got busy and had my sister." Olivia put her arm around Gloria.

"I'm not your full bl-" Gloria was cut off.

"Gloria, you're my sister no matter what. I'm glad I have another sibling. We're blood, no matter what." Olivia told her.

"Thank you, Olivia. That really means a lot." Gloria smiled at her, before turning back to her parents, "One of Lyman's little cronies murdered poor Nick and now, they're after Olivia. My fear is that one by one, we will be whacked. Hopefully, we get them, before they get us. It is a kill or be killed situation."

"Yupp, and I am joining you guys." Olivia nodded her head.

"You're what?" Sharon turned her attention to Olivia.

"Yeah, because, nobody murders the love of my life and gets away with it." Olivia sounded serious.

"Olivia, this is dangerous and risky. Plus, you're a target! Please, think about it!" Sharon pleaded.

"Risky, Shmisky! I've got my dad right here, so, I'll be protected." Olivia fired back.

"Sharon, we appreciate your concern, but, we'll be fine." John tried to reassure her.

Gloria and Olivia walked off in order to discuss details about their revenge spree and aspects of their childhood, while John stayed behind.

"John, what was it you were going to tell me about the full moon rising?" Sharon changed the subject.

"Look, Sharon, I'll tell you about it, later." John clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"John, you could tell me now, just to get it out of your system." Sharon reassured him.

"No, I can't just come out and say it. The main thing is, I saved your life last night." John tried to drop the subject.

"Saved me from what, John?" Sharon still wouldn't let up.

"Look, I said I'll talk about it later, so, I'll talk about it later!" John let out an annoyed sigh.

Suddenly, gunshots rang out and everyone ducked down, in case the shooter or shooters were inside the building. As more and more gunshots rang out, John grabbed his gun out of his pocket.

"Stay here." John told Sharon, before, getting up and running outside, gun drawn.

"Mr. Bradley, come back!" Julio yelled.

"Come back, Bradley!" Provenza and Flynn called out, but, to no avail.

"You're gonna get killed!" Tao shouted.

Outside

John had his gun drawn and was ready for anyone to make a sudden appearance. However, he had hoped that nobody was using silver bullets as he knew that for him, it would be instant death. No pun intended. Anyways, as he was about to cock his gun, he saw Olivia, Gloria, and Freddie all shooting their guns off.

"You guys, what's going on? Why are you shooting and who are you shooting?" John ran right up to them.

"Those now dead bodies." Gloria pointed out the obvious.

"Did they shoot with silver bullets?" John asked.

"The hell if I know." Gloria shrugged.

"I don't think so, but, I know for a fact that they were Lyman's men." Freddie chimed in.

"You positive?" John wanted to make sure that they were Lyman's men.

"100,000,000%, because, they shot at us and we decided that two or more could play this game." Freddie nodded his head.

"OK, well, good thing you got them, before, they got any of you." John breathed a sigh of relief.

"It would've been better with live grenades." Olivia chimed in.

"Agreed." Gloria nodded her head.

"Mr. Bradley, are you guys alright?" Andy ran towards them.

"Yes, we're fine. They got a few of Lyman's men after they were nearly shot and killed by those scumbags." John turned his attention to Andy.

"There's still many more out there, especially the one who killed Nick Morrisey." Andy reminded John.

"Well, we'll get them. One by one." John had a serious tone to his voice.

"You can bet that." Gloria said, before, going on her way, in order to start hunting down more of Lyman's men.

Freddie nodded his head, loaded his gun, and followed her. Olivia was about to do the same, only to be stopped by John, who grabbed her arm.

"Dad?" Olivia was thrown off guard when her dad grabbed her arm.

"Olivia, you're the next target and I am going to protect you with all I got." John sternly told her.

"Dad, I'll be fine, really." Olivia tried to brush off her dad's concerns.

"Olivia, please, just stick by my side." John begged.

"Fine." Olivia sighed.

Without another word, John and Olivia went on their way in order to see if they too could hunt down any of Lyman's men and possibly Lyman. John, because, he was tired of being stalked by the guy and tired of the guy stalking his daughter. Olivia, because, Nick was the love of her life and she wasn't going to let him die in vain. John also knew that Lyman had connections with his previous adversary, Razor. He knew that killing Razor had gotten him into this life or death situation, but, he survived Razor and his men, he survived Desert Storm, he survived Vietnam, and he survived the werewolf attack, so, to him, this was nothing, but, at the same time, he was bound and determined to protect those around him from Lyman, Stroh, Lyman's men, and most importantly from himself, as he knew that with his Lycanthrophy resurfacing, he knew that he too was a danger to those around him. Anyways, just as they were crossing the street, a car came down speeding really fast. Olivia saw this and pushed her dad out of the way.

"Olivia, what the-OLIVIA!" John turned around and saw Olivia get hit by the car and knocked into a store window.

The car stopped for a few moments, before, getting ready to speed off. John turned his attention to the car and out of instinct, grabbed his gun. The car quickly sped off as John was firing shots at it, hoping to flatten the tires, but, it got away.

"Olivia." John put his gun back into his peacoat pocket and ran over to where Olivia was laying.

"John, what happened? I heard shots." Sharon was running to where John and Olivia were.

"Oh, Olivia, my little girl! Speak to me. Please." John held his daughter in his arms.

"D-Dad...Ohhh!" Olivia was bruised, bleeding, and barely conscious.

"Baby, you're going to be alright. Just hang in there. Please." John pleaded, as the tears streamed down his face.

"Olivia! Oh my lord! What happened?" Sharon was horrified.

"She was hit by a car, Sharon." John held Olivia close to him and kissed her head, "Call an ambulance. Get the police. Get help."

"I'll call 9-1-1." Sharon got her phone out and went over to a stop sign.

"Dad...I-I'm pretty busted up." Olivia gasped.

"It's going to be alright, honey. Just look at me." John begged.

"Ohhhh." Olivia's eyes slowly started to close.

"Don't you close those eyes. Don't you dare close those eyes." John told her, but, it was too late, because, Olivia's eyes fluttered shut and John was now wracked with guilt, "You can't."

Soon enough, the blaring sound of a siren could be heard, as an ambulance was rushing to where they were. Just as the ambulance arrived, Sharon helped John up, as two paramedics were in the process of taking Olivia's vitals and getting her onto the gurney. A third paramedic took John aside in order to get the details on what had happened. As Olivia was taken to the hospital, John immediately got into his car and texted Elaina everything that had happened, so far, in a nutshell, even telling her that he would explain it all to her once she got to the hospital.

Upon arriving to the hospital, John was met up by his wife, whom he picked up into a hug. It was obvious that they each were relieved to see that the other was safe and unharmed. Their hug lasted a while until they saw Olivia being wheeled into the E.R. and followed. Once they got into the hospital and signed a few papers, Olivia was quickly wheeled to the I.C.U., which was on the second floor. A Doctor by the name of, Dr. Marlowe, came out and talked with John and Elaina.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Bradley, we are going to have to have a very lengthy conversation, so, please follow me." Dr. Marlowe led them to a private room and shut the door.

"What is it, Doctor?" Elaina could tell that the Doctor seemed too troubled to even say anything.

"Doc, how's our daughter going to be?" John wanted an answer and fast.

"Well, there's a 50/50 chance that she will make it and a 50/50 chance she won't." Dr. Marlowe started.

"Oh my God." Elaina put her hands over her mouth, in horror.

"Why? What's happened other than my daughter being hit by a car?" John looked a cross between furious and like he was about to cry, again.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Bradley, but, your daughter has slipped into a coma due to her injuries. All we can do is hope and pray, because, time will only tell us if she will or won't wake up. After that, the odds will then be between if she is ever the same or if she will have permanent brain damage." Dr. Marlowe sounded real solemn and even put a comforting hand on John's shoulder, "I'm so sorry. Truly I am."

John, due to shock, horror, and fury, started crying, again, this time more uncontrollably than before. Not wanting to see her husband like this, Elaina wrapped her arms around him, in order to comfort him. Dr. Marlowe grabbed two blue rolls of paper towels, put them on the desk in front of John and Elaina, and left the room, in order to give them time to get their emotions out. As John kept crying, he could almost feel his blood boiling and the anger welling up inside of him, just ready to take retribution on Lyman and his men. His modus operandi (Method of Operation) was that if someone messed with him, he didn't honestly care, but, if they messed with his family, well...all hell would break loose. In other words, the perpetrator or perpetrators would be sorry. After he was done letting out the tears and soaking Elaina's shirt in the process, John now knew what he had to do and he wasn't going to stop, but, before, he could do anything, he decided that it was time to tell Elaina everything that had happened, so far.

"Elaina, there's something, well, a lot of things I have been in need of telling you." John grabbed a piece of the blue paper towels and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"What is it, John?" Elaina kept rubbing his arm.

"Well, you may or may not like some of it and the other part of it, you might get me committed into a mental facility." John clearly anticipated telling Elaina.

"Now, John, you know me better than that. You know I will always believe you." Elaina turned his head toward her with her finger and planted a kiss on his lips, "I love you, babe."

"Well, let's just start with the fact that I was walking down an alley and spotted a young lady, named Laura Moran, who had been knocked unconscious and possibly hurt. After discovering that her family was murdered by the same guy who stalked us, we went back to the Major Crimes division where I ran into my old flame, Sharon O'Dwyer, now, Captain Sharon Raydor." John started off.

"I remember you mentioned Sharon to me, once or twice. I remember her just like I remember Karen, Jane, and Wendy." Elaina didn't sound too surprised or impressed.

"Well, after meeting a young Russian man by the name of Freddie Smirnov, who knew why Lyman has been targeting us and about how Lyman killed his father and plus, a few other shocking details." John swallowed hard.

"What shocking details?" Elaina asked.

"Well, I found out that the Laura Moran girl is really my long lost daughter, Gloria Raydor-Bradley. I also found out that Sharon is her mother." John took a few deep breaths and cleared his throat, "Look, babe, I had a drunken one night stand with her after my divorce from Karen and she had cheated on her then partner Jack Raydor, whom she had cheated on me with. Suddenly, I never heard from Sharon and she married Jack. I never knew of a child until just the other day which is many many years and decades later. Look, I hope you still want to be with me."

"John, as shocking as that is, I am glad that you found Gloria. However, why didn't Sharon ever tell you?" Elaina was confused.

"She assumed Gloria was Jack's kid until Jack got a paternity test on her and found out she wasn't his and she was mine. After that, Sharon gave Gloria up to the Moran family who re-named her Laura Moran, although,on her birth certificate, her name is Gloria Raydor-Bradley and it lists Sharon as her mother and me as her father. Jack must've gotten it changed from his name and put mine down. Anyways, I never knew of Gloria until the other day and I am happy I finally have another addition to the family. I mean Jane and Wendy were my stepdaughter and step-granddaughter and I loved them like my own, but, now, I have a long lost daughter that I am trying to make up for lost times and confusion. I hope you understand." John looked a little sad.

"John, I would love to meet Gloria when the time is right and as mind boggling as all of that is, I am glad that you guys have managed to settle it or are still trying to put the pieces together. Anyways, totally off subject, where's Olivia's boyfriend?" Elaina noticed Nick wasn't there, totally unaware of the reason.

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell of bad news." John scratched the back of his head.

"No, you don't." Elaina gave him a weird look.

"That's true, well, Nick has been murdered." John had a solemn look on his face.

Elaina's eyes got big and she pointed at John, either thinking he did it or hoping he didn't do it.

"Surely, you don't think I did it." John was flabbergasted that she would even think such a thing.

"I hope not." Elaina told him.

"Oh, come on, Elaina, you know me way better than that. I would never do anything, so, stupid. Sure, I was a vigilante once and I will be again, for Olivia's sake. Lyman's men killed Nick and their next target was Olivia, who is now fighting for her life." John sighed and stood up, "I've got to get him."

"John, who is this Lyman guy? I thought you were creeped out by Charlie Morrow, our neighbor." Elaina stood up as well.

"Elaina, Charlie Morrow is Vic Lyman. He used that as an alias just to throw people off his trail. He is a notorious drug kingpin who has already killed people who either double crossed him, got in his way, or witnessed him committing a crime. His M.O. is to not leave anybody around, especially those who may squeak on him to authorities. He is a very dangerous man and had ties to Razor. Remember when I told you about Razor?" John looked off to the side for a brief moment.

"Yes, I remember that all charges in the U.K. were dropped after they deemed it a justifiable homicide. I remember that you still have flashbacks of Razor's face. Anyways, so, this Lyman guy killed the Moran family like you said, sent his men to kill Nick, and now, his men hit Olivia with their car and sped off?" Elaina tried to piece the whole thing together.

"Yes and not only that, but, he killed Freddie's father after he squealed to authorities upon being convinced by Freddie. Freddie witnessed Lyman dumping his dad's body into a dumpster and knowing that Freddie was the one who made his dad double cross him, Lyman has been after him for a long time. Besides Freddie, Lyman is after Gloria, Sharon, Rusty, and me. Sharon, because, she put him behind bars quite a few times. Rusty, because, he witnessed both Phillip Stroh and Lyman dump bodies, separate times of course. Gloria, because, he is not aware that she is my daughter and he believes that she is the sole survivor of the slain Moran family. Me, because, he has been stalking Olivia and tormenting me, plus, he wants to take retribution out on me for killing his buddy, Razor. You see these criminals work together and if you take out one of them, they'll come for you, which is why I want to go for them, before, they come for you, me, Mandy, Sara, Jim, Jenny, dad, Sharon, her team, Rusty, Freddie, and Gloria." John took a few deep breaths and a sip of water.

"Good lord, John! How do you manage to piss everyone off?" Elaina was flabbergasted.

"Wrong place at the wrong time, I guess and I might be a victim of soicumstance (circumstance), but, in all seriousness, it is a kill or be killed situation, so, I best be getting on my way for some bloodshed." John went to walk off, but, was stopped when Elaina grabbed his arm, "What?".

"John, don't do it." Elaina shook her head.

"Why? Give me a reason why I shouldn't." John crossed his arms.

"Because you don't know what he is capable of and what he may try to or even do to you." Elaina gave him a look.

"Elaina, I have to. I have no other choice. I vowed to protect my family and those near to me by any means necessary and getting revenge is necessary, so, if you don't mind, I best be going." John took his arm out of her grip.

"John, please, you must listen to reason." Elaina sounded as if she was begging.

"Time for talk is over, now, is the time for action!" John gave her a very stern look.

"But-" Elaina was immediately cut off.

"Elaina, if it was me, you'd be doing the same thing and don't say you wouldn't, because, I know you too well." John pointed out.

"I know, but, John, I don't want you doing it for two reasons." Elaina put her hand on his arm.

"Why? You don't have confidence in me?" John clearly looked peeved.

"No." Elaina shook her head.

"You don't believe in me or what? You don't-" John was cut off.

"I don't want to lose you!" Elaina looked up into his eyes, as her eyes began to glaze over, "I don't want you to get killed. I'm not strong enough to handle that, John. I'm not."

"Babe, you have nothing to worry about. I mean I made it through Vietnam and Desert Storm. I survived Razor and his men. I survived the wolf attack. Remember that?" John tried to reassure her.

"Yes, I do, but, John, I don't want you to get killed. That's all I am worried about and plus, what are you _really_ proving by going after these guys?!" Elaina was beginning to make a point or at least, she was trying to.

"That nobody messes with my family and gets away with it." John quipped with sass.

"John, you're not proving anything. Olivia wouldn't want you to do this." Elaina told him.

"Yes, she would, because, she was about to take retribution on whoever killed Nick. It runs in the blood, baby. You can't stop it." John tilted his head to the side.

"John, she got that from you, but, in all seriousness, what are you proving? Nothing. If you go after them, the only thing you are proving is that you are just as bad as or even worse than they are. You won't be any different from them if you go on a revenge spree. You and I both know that." Elaina tried her best to reason with her husband.

"Elaina, I made a vow to go after them. I made a promise and vow to Freddie, Nick, Gloria, and Olivia just like I made those vows to Wendy and Jane." John looked her dead in the eye.

"Yes, but, you also made a vow to Sara, Mandy, your father, Jim, Jenny, Sharon at one time, Karen at one time, me, and most importantly to yourself. If you take retribution, you won't be any different and plus, your life is at stake. Is it really worth getting killed? Is it? Do you think it would be fair for Olivia to go on without a father? Think about it, John." Elaina pointed out the obvious.

"Elaina, I survived it once, I'll survive it again. Look, why don't you join me?" John suggested.

"No. Look, John, I love you, but, if you want to go out there and risk getting killed, that's your prerogative, but, I am staying here with Olivia." Elaina stood her ground.

"Fine. If that's the way you feel, then so be it. Just be careful." John gave her a long kiss, before, heading out of the hospital, in order to confront the perpetrators, one by one.

However, before he could leave, he was met up by Sharon. He told her everything and she couldn't help, but, give him a hug, feeling sorry for him. He then told her of his plans on seeking retribution and to no surprise, she took on the same approach as Elaina just did. This quickly resulted in a short-lived argument once Freddie and Gloria arrived to the scene and asked what had happened and why they were at a hospital.

"Olivia got ran over by Lyman's men." John clearly couldn't stomach what he had just said.

"Oh my God." Gloria was shocked, yet, not shocked at the same time.

"Looks like Lyman's men are moving quicker than I thought. Now, we really must get to him, before, he gets to us." Freddie looked around.

"Is she OK? Can I go in and see her, dad?" Gloria asked.

"No, she's in a coma and there's a 50/50 chance she'll make it and a 50/50 chance, she'll-" John paused as his voice was beginning to break.

"Oh...my...God!" Sharon's eyes got big when she saw a name spray painted on the left side of the hospital building.

"What?" John asked.

"Come with me and look." Sharon took John to the side of the building.

"What do you-Oh...motherfu-" John paused when he saw Freddie's name spray painted in Neon Pink on the side of the building with a line under it.

"Watch the tongue, John. There's younger ears over there." Sharon nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"Sorry, but, I couldn't help it. Now, we must really stick together." John said, before going back to where Gloria and Freddie were.

"What is it, dad?" Gloria was curious.

"What did you and Capt. Raydor find over there?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie, someone spray painted your name in Neon Pink and put a line under it." John firmly told him.

"Oh shit." Freddie looked down to the asphalt for a brief moment, before, looking back up into the older man's eyes, "Well, that's not too surprising, considering that Lyman has tried to whack me off before and never quite pulled it off."

"That's, because, he didn't have crafty men to help him. Look, we must stick closely together and not go out of each other's sights." John said in a very strict tone of voice, "I'm dead serious."

"We do have our own houses that we live in." Gloria pointed out.

"OK, that's when we can go out of each other's sights, but, let's make a pact right now that whenever one or all of us leaves each other's sights that we call and let everyone else know that we got home safely." John laid out the plan and stuck his hand out for a handshake, "Agree?"

Gloria and Freddie nodded their heads and shook his hand. Sharon joined in and shook his hand as well. After agreeing with John's plan, Freddie and Gloria walked off and headed to their homes, leaving Sharon and John behind. As John got into his car, Sharon asked him what it was that made him rush her out of his house and why he thought she was in danger. John still insisted that he should tell her some other time and that it wasn't as easy to come out about it, considering that she may or may not believe him.

"John, you may as well come out about it now than later. Whatever it is, you know I would believe you." Sharon put her hand on his shoulder in order to reassure him.

"Sharon, if I told you, well, you might think I am going all Edgar Allan Poe on you and plus, you'd never _really _look at me the same. Also, it isn't easy to just come out and say it." John continued to look troubled, "You'd think I was crazy."

"John, I will always look at you the same and even love you the same. I will always believe you and believe in you. I know we aren't spouses and all, but, I still care about you and you just have to believe and know that I do. Now, just tell me, because, no matter what it is or how horrible or far-fetched it may sound, I will believe you." Sharon continued trying to reassure John, "You know that you are going to have to tell your wife."

"OK, well, Sharon, have you ever heard of "The Wolf Man"?" John asked.

"Is that the one with David Naughton?" Sharon asked.

"No, that was "An American Werewolf In London". No, the old one." John tried to give off a hint.

"Oh, the one with Oliver Reed?" Sharon guessed.

"Nope, that was "The Curse of the Werewolf". Keep guessing." John told her.

"Oh, the one with Henry Hull?" Sharon was running out of guesses.

"No, that was "Werewolf of London". That was done, before, the one I am trying to get you to guess." John raised an eyebrow.

"I'm out of ideas, David, just tell me." Sharon crossed her arms.

"Bela Lugosi bites Lon Chaney Jr and he turns him into a werewolf." John started.

"So?" Sharon chuckled.

"No, listen. Claude Rains is Lon Chaney's dad and he ends up killing him in the end." John wanted to see if Sharon was catching on.

"Why are you telling me this, David? What does that movie have to do with the reason you rushed me out last night and keep insisting that I was in danger of the full moon?" Sharon couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Have you ever heard of the old legend: _'Even a man who is pure at heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the moon is full and bright.'_?" John recited the legend from the 1943 film "Frankenstein meets the Wolf Man" .

"David, you can't be a werewolf. You just can't." Sharon couldn't find herself to believe that the man she once and still loved could possibly be a monster capable of brutality.

"Sharon, look at the scars on me." John lifts his shirt to show her his decades old scars, before showing her the ones on his arms and the one on the right side of his forehead.

"Oh my God! When did this happen to you?" Sharon was clearly horrified by the scars she saw.

"This happened before I went to Vietnam. I was out with a friend of mine when suddenly, we were lost in the woods. Rumors spread that there was a werewolf-like creature in a certain part of the woods. I didn't think much of it. Anyways, as we desperately tried to get out and ultimately lost each other, I was attacked and left for dead, but, not before I took my silver wolf cane and struck it, before finally shooting it with a silver bullet. I went on to search for my friend and found his mutilated body. Afterward, I was put in the hospital and surprisingly, the curse hit me for a while until I was sent to Vietnam. While in Vietnam, it was dormant for some odd reason. Upon returning home, it resurfaced itself for a while, only, to become and stay dormant for a very long time until just recently." John shuddered at the mere thought of it.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were in the hospital and that you were the victim?" Sharon was confused.

"I didn't want to scare and worry you." John looked up at her.

"John, you should seriously break that habit, because, you know that I would've been there for you and given you tender, love, and care." Sharon leaned on his car door.

"I know, but, I hate to make a big deal about myself." John raised his eyebrows.

"Still, you should break the _"I don't want to make a big deal of myself" _habit, because, what if one day something serious happens and you need help? Have you ever thought of that?" Sharon waited for an answer.

"Sometimes I have." John reluctantly replied.

"I sure hope so, because, you do need to break that habit." Sharon sounded like a stern mother.

"I know, I know, but, I also don't want to put anyone in danger and with my lycanthropy resurfacing, I am a danger to everyone." John gave what seemed to be a warning.

"John, there's a way you could control it, believe me and believe in yourself." Sharon tried to reassure him.

"No, Sharon, it is uncontrollable. It comes and goes dormant, only to return and do the same thing, over and over again." John shut his door and put the key in the ignition.

"David, you'll find a way. I am sure of it." Sharon told him.

"Thanks, Sharon. See ya, later. Well, maybe not later, considering that tonight will bring about another full moon. Right now, I'm going on my spree." John started up his car.

"OK, David. Although I do not approve, I understand, so, please, be careful." Sharon nodded.

With that, John drove off, in order to do what he had already said and promised. He was hopeful that he would find a few of Lyman's men. Normally, he wouldn't care about safety, but, since, his lycanthropy had resurfaced, he didn't want to put innocent lives at risk, even though, he, unknowingly, already was. As soon as he drove up to a restaurant, he went in and looked around for anyone suspicious. Luckily, his lycanthropy made his senses 20 times stronger, because, he sensed trouble and bad guys in the restaurant, almost immediately. He went back out to his car, grabbed his gun, put it in his peacoat pocket, and went back inside the bar. Suddenly, one of the many suspicious looking men came up to him and went to punch him, only for John to block the punch and toss the guy like a rag doll. Two other guys came running toward John, knives wielded, only for John to shoot them dead in their tracks, causing everyone else to run out of the restaurant, screaming, of course. As soon as he looked back up, another guy was seen running out of the back door. Eager to find and interrogate him, John chased him on foot. The chase continued for a long time until the two men were playing hide and seek, in a way, trying to see who could catch who first.

Who will end up catching the other? Will John finally interrogate one of Lyman's many henchmen? Find out!

To Be Continued...


	5. Bad Moon Rising

Laura's Revenge

Part 5:

**"Bad Moon Rising"**

_After an abruptly stopped platonic date night due to a full moon, John had felt bad for rushing Sharon out, even though, he saved her life. All the while, Nick never responded to Olivia's texts, only for him to end up murdered and Olivia now in a coma. While at the hospital, John revealed everything to Elaina, who, surprisingly, took it all well, considering. However, he didn't reveal to her that he is a werewolf due to fears of her not believing him. Who would believe such a thing? Anyways, John revealed it to Sharon, before, going off on his revenge spree and already beating up and killing people. He was now in pursuit of a guy he spotted running away. Will he catch up to him and interrogate him in time, before, the full moon or will it be too late? Find out!_

As the guy got seemingly farther and farther away from John, he felt safe, but, he was quickly subdued by a hit on the head. The assailant put the unconscious man into the back seat of the car and drove off somewhere.

* * *

_Moments later_

The guy woke up in a garage-like location, tied to a chair and gagged. The assailant turned out to be John, who was slowly dragging a chair closer to the suspect. The suspect looked like a young teenage boy and a sporto at that. To John, he looked too innocent and too much like a _"pretty boy" _to be possibly involved with Lyman, but, he knew he had to question the boy, one way or another. In other words, with or without, most likely with, pain, torture, and torment.

"Who the hell are you? Why am I here?" the young guy asked, while looking around.

"Zip it!" John slapped him across the face, sat down on the chair, and looked him dead in the eye, "I'll be the one asking questions and you will answer them."

"Look, it's Lyman and Charlie you want. Not me." the young guy started to beg.

"I know that already, but, what I don't know, is how I will properly have a meeting and chat with them. Maybe you could help me." John shrugged as he stared the guy dead in the eyes.

"I'll do anything, mister! Anything for you! I'll be your servant! Anything! I hate them for what they did!" the guy was starting to act a bit submissive.

"But, you didn't stop them from slaughtering the Moran family, Eli Smirnov, and Nick Morrisey, the love of my daughter's life, and you didn't stop them from running over my daughter, who pushed me out of the way. She is in a coma now and lord only knows if she will or will not make it!" John pounded his fist.

"I wasn't there any of those times! I was thinking about what they did to my father and how I now want to switch sides." the young man recoiled in fear.

"You were thinking about your father?" John paused and then grabbed him by the arms, "I'm Olivia's father and she always thought about me! She always got me stuff and did stuff for her father! Now, if she comes out of her coma, THERE'S A POSSIBILITY THAT SHE MAY NEVER BE ABLE TO DO THAT EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER AGAIN! SHE MAY NEVER BE THE SAME PSYCHOLOGICALLY AGAIN! I HOPE TO GOD SHE WILL BE AND YOU BETTER HOPE TO GOD THAT SHE MAKES IT!"

"I never told them to do it. I was forced into crime and the underworld. I am a trafficking victim!" the guy tried to explain.

"A trafficking victim? Isn't that strange that just a few days ago, you were a tough guy when you mugged my other daughter Gloria and now, suddenly, today you are a trafficking victim. Well, let me tell you something, I don't believe you or your story of innocence or victimization. I don't. Now, give me the location of where Lyman and your fellow henchmen are! Also, give me your name, too!" John demanded.

"I'll take you to them. Also, the name is Lyle. Please God don't hurt me!" Lyle pleaded.

"If you try any funny business or try to have me killed or even try to kill me, yourself, there won't be a God to save you!" John said, before getting up and walking around Lyle in a very weird way, "You know something, Lyle?"

"What? Why are you walking around me like that?" Lyle was clearly creeped out, yet, seemingly aroused at the same time.

"I am just looking you over and it is such a pity." John placed his hand on Lyle's shoulder in a very seemingly creepy fashion.

"What is?" Lyle's voice sounded shaky.

"You're a very nice looking boy. A very young boy and you do seem much too nice a boy to be mixed up in this business." John got down on one knee and looked Lyle in the eye, all the while, stroking the young man's arm with his fingers.

Lyle was breathing very heavily, yet, for some reason, he wasn't feeling threatened by the older man, even though, he should be.

"It's a shame that you're named Lyle after that killer rich boy Lyle Menendez." John was doing a double take on the younger man.

"I was named after actor Lyle Waggoner." Lyle corrected him, before, looking into John's eyes and getting a flirtatious-like gaze in his eye.

"What the hell are you looking at me like that for?!" John was clearly weirded out by this.

"I just thought I should let you know that I don't like girls in a certain way." Lyle kept looking John over, "I like guys. Older guys like you."

"You're homo? Oh my God! I'm surprised Lyman hasn't had you killed for that." John raised his eyebrow.

"Not always. Sometimes I go through a phase of liking girls and guys." Lyle shook his head and continued looking John over, "You know, I have beaten people into submission."

"I'll beat you into submission if you don't give me information on where I can find Lyman and the rest of his goonies." John stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"Well, untie me first and I'll take you to him." Lyle snarked.

"No, you tell me where he is, then I will untie you." John shook his head.

"No really, it's better that I take you, because, he moves pretty fast." Lyle told him.

"Fine, but, no funny business or else!" John started to untie him, but, stopped when he saw the sun beginning to set.

* * *

_Meanwhile in another area_

There was a suspicious looking female walking around, with a knife in her belt. Suddenly, a towel dowsed with chloroform came over her face. After going unconscious, the person who knocked her out, dragged her to a nearby garage. The person filled a bucket full of water and dumped it on her.

The girl jolted awake and screamed.

"Good, now we can talk." a voice said.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the girl was seemingly frightened.

"You're tied to a chair in a garage with me." the voice told her.

"Why am I here?" the girl looked around the room.

"Because, we need to talk. By the way, the name is Freddie." Freddie pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of her, "What's yours?"

"Willow." Willow introduced herself.

"Like Willow Rosenberg, perhaps? Because, you look just like her." Freddie did a double take on Willow.

"Maybe." Willow nodded her head.

"Well, we need to have a little chat, Willow." Freddie wanted to get down to business.

"About what?" Willow tried to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, Willow, you know all about me and why I am slowly interrogating you." Freddie gave her an annoyed look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Willow insisted.

"Oh, you don't huh? Well, let me refresh the memory, shall I? You are armed with a knife in your belt and you were casing this area." Freddie started.

"So, freaking what? I just wanted to protect myself." Willow sassed.

"Yeah, because, you are trained and brain washed to do that. Let's see if this jogs your memory: There's a man named Vic Lyman who happens to be your boss and my father was Dr. Eli Smirnov. Ring any bells?" Freddie asked, in an angrily fashion.

"I see that you're a victim of one of his barbaric actions." Willow quipped.

"_A victim of one of his barbaric actions? _Trying to sound so fucking modest when clearly you aren't?! Gimme a break." Freddie mocked.

"Well, I am getting the impression that you are." Willow shrugged.

"Yeah, for your information, I am one of his many victims of the nefarious, barbaric, sadistic, torturous, and murderous plots and actions." Freddie looked her dead in the eye.

"Look, you can do whatever you please to him. I hate him for the things he has done." Willow said.

"You hate him huh? Don't you realize that it is a little weird now that you hate him for all he has and continues to do and yet, you have been one of his few women allies. Isn't that a little strange? Just a wee bit odd or are you not that smart enough?!" Freddie folded his arms.

"Look, I only did it out of fear. You see, he murdered my mother, who was his mistress, after she deceived him. I'm fearing he'll do the same to me if he discovers that I have deceived him. You don't just walk out on him." Willow tried to explain.

"He murdered your mother?! He MURDERED MY FATHER OUT OF COLD BLOOD, BECAUSE, I CONVINCED MY FATHER TO TURN AGAINST HIM AND DR. JAMES MORAN SAW HIM DUMP MY FATHER'S BODY AND NOW HE'S DEAD. YOUR BOSS HAS BEEN AFTER ME, ALONG WITH MANY OTHERS! DIDN'T YOU EVER REALIZE THAT?!" Freddie raised his voice.

"I wasn't there during those times. I was waiting in the lair for him." Willow put her hands up.

"You were waiting for him?! I used to wait for my father to come home from work, but, he is not at work anymore!" Freddie was red in the face.

"I never told him to kill your father or slaughter the Moran family or go after that John guy and his family. I never did!" Willow took a few deep breaths.

"You see, there's the problem for you. Sure, you weren't there and all, but, I don't believe you, your story of innocence, or anything that spews out of your mouth and I am pretty sure that if Gloria or John were here, they wouldn't either. I saw you, months ago, helping him kill a defector and plan out how he was going to go after John Bradley. What did the papers call Lyman's friend? Razor. What did the papers call the defector? Anders." Freddie cracked his knuckles, "My dearest, Willow, I have you all figured out, just like I have Lyman and your fellow petty thugs figured out. Sure, you may have figured me as a naive sucker, but, I am much better than that and I am pretty sure you have some sort of brains up there. So, maybe you could help me."

"Yes, anything. I'll do anything for you." Willow nodded her head.

* * *

_Back to where John was _

John had not yet untied Lyle and Lyle kept on asking what was keeping John. He kept on insisting he would do anything for John, anything John wanted. John was still ignoring him and staring at the sun that was still in the process of setting.

"Look, Mister, I'll seriously do whatever you want. I'll be your servant. Anything." Lyle said.

"I know, I know! You've been saying that for half an hour. You should know what I want from you." John looked at him.

"Look, I'll do anything. You know." Lyle flirtatiously looked at John, before staring at his lower area, "Anything."

"Hey, pervert! My eyes are up here." John snapped his fingers.

"Could you please untie me?" Lyle asked.

"Because, you said please, I will, but, remember no funny stuff." John finally untied him, "There, you're untied. You happy now?"

"Yes." Lyle stood up and gave John a kiss on the lips.

"The hell are you doing?!" John pushed him back.

"I told you that I kind of desire older men like yourself." Lyle winked at him.

"Listen, don't you dare do anything sexual to me. I untied you, because, you agreed to help me and do anything for me. Just, because, I said anything, doesn't mean anything sexual. You get me?!" John stood his ground and reminded Lyle of their agreement.

"Oh come on, I said I would do anything you desire. Anything." Lyle got on his hands and knees in a very suggestive way.

"Hey! Don't touch me there!" John slapped Lyle's hands away.

"Oh come on, I've always wanted to see what fellatio was like." Lyle was still on his hands and knees.

"You're not going to do it on me!" John took a step back.

"Oh come on, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Lyman doesn't know about my desire for guys." Lyle walked toward John and made a move to unzip his pants.

"If you get that thing near me, I'll hack it off!" John pulled out his switchblade.

"What's with the fighting?! You know you want it." Lyle looked at him.

"No, thank you. I like women." John still wielded his switchblade.

"I'll turn you into a woman when I am done with you." Lyle said under his breath.

"Look, Lyle, we had a deal and I know that you're much too nice a boy to be trying to make a past at and possibly rape me. I know you're much too nice." John taunted.

"Who said anything about rape? That is vulgar and disgusting. What I want is desire and right now, I am aroused for you." Lyle got closer to John.

"Lyle, I'm warning you. If you try any funny business, we are going to have a serious problem. Personally, I have nothing against you." John sounded very menacing, while at the same time, being a little frightened.

"Oh, it is kind of cute that you're fighting very hard." Lyle grabbed a hold of John and lightly smacked the older man's behind about three times, "Very muscular back there!".

"I'm way out of my comfort zone." John shuddered and was clearly uncomfortable by the younger man's gestures and movements on him.

"You're really muscular back there. Now, for up here." Lyle moved his hand very slowly up John's leg and onto his private area.

John closed his eyes tightly, grimaced, and shivered after Lyle did that and while, Lyle continued to have his hand on and even squeeze John's private area. John clearly hated this, because, for one, he knew that the younger man was touching him in a place where nobody, except, John, himself, Elaina, and a Doctor, had any business touching. He tried his best to not lose his cool on Lyle, despite having the uncontrollable urge to. However, once Lyle turned around for a brief moment, John knocked him out cold and tied him back up to the chair. As soon as Lyle woke up, he was not at all happy that John put him back in the chair, stating that he and John had an agreement and declared that John was _"reneging"_.

"Sure, we _"had an agreement"_, but, you made moves that were far out of line!" John made quotation marks with his fingers and stared Lyle dead in the eyes, "Now, I am not sure that I can _"trust" _you, after that."

"Sorry I did that." Lyle shrugged.

"I am not sure if I believe you or not. I think you're only sorry, so, that I could spare you and you can get off the hook, but, really, I am not sure that I can trust you enough to spare you and let you off the hook. You're still one of Lyman's men and you sexually assaulted me." John was beginning to turn red in the face.

* * *

_While in another area, near another garage-like location_

A brunette girl was casing the area and about to cock her gun, when suddenly, she was knocked out cold and pulled into a dark garage. As soon as the lights flickered on, she woke up, tied and gagged. Her assailant was revealed to be Gloria, who was dragging a stool over to where she was sitting. The girl continued to look around, when Gloria sat down on the stool and ripped the tape from the girl's mouth.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why did you bring me here?" the girl frantically asked.

"I think we just need a _"little chat" _about things and locations." Gloria sat down on the stool and made quotation marks with her fingers, while staring the girl dead in the eyes.

"About what?" the girl shrugged.

"Don't get cute on me, sister! You know what!" Gloria barked.

"I don't know what there is to talk about." the girl seemingly played dumb.

"The fact that you're armed with a gun and you were casing this area out. Constantly on high alert." Gloria started.

"Well, I have to." the girl replied.

"Still not getting the hint and/or catching on?! Let's see if you can remember these names; James Moran, Lindy Moran, Luna Moran, Eli Smirnov, Nick Morrisey, and Olivia Bradley. Sound familiar to you?" Gloria waited for an answer.

"So?" the girl rolled her eyes.

"OK, how about the fact that Vic Lyman is your boss and he killed five of the six of those people. The sixth one is in the hospital having a hard time with her life at the moment. Any sirens going off in your head?" Gloria stared the girl down.

"So, what?! What are they to you?!" the girl asked.

"James Moran, Lindy Moran, and Luna Moran were my adoptive family! Eli Smirnov was Freddie's father! Nick Morrisey was Olivia's true love! Olivia is my half-sister! Your boss Lyman has killed very important people in our lives and is targeting many more!" Gloria crossed her arms, while continuing to stare the girl down, "Surely, that rings a bell!"

"I hate him for that! I hate that he stole family members away from you guys! Do whatever you want to him! He has it coming!" the girl told her.

"But, neither you nor any of your fellow petty criminals tried to or even stopped him!" Gloria pounded her fist.

"He has whatever you are going to do, coming! He deserves it. I hope he rots in hell!" the girl sounded like she was begging.

"Don't you find something strange?! If you don't, then I'll tell you what is so dad-gum strange! You never ever ever had a problem with what Lyman did until I found you, which is still bad for you. You never once backed down until now! Don't ya find it a little odd?! I sure as hell do!" Gloria sounded like a Texan for a brief moment, "What's the name?!".

"My name is Hayley. Look, I'm willing to help you get back at Lyman. He has whatever it is, coming to him. He deserves bad karma." Hayley quickly insisted.

"Sure as hell he does, but, you're no different." Gloria pointed out.

"I wasn't there during those times and I never told him to do it." Hayley swallowed hard, "I was waiting at the hotel."

"You were waiting for him?!" Gloria asked, before violently grabbing the girl by her red tank top and looking her dead in the eyes, with a terrifying look in her eye, "LUNA USED TO WAIT FOR HER MOTHER WITH ME, BUT, SHE IS NOT DOING THAT ANYMORE! YOU HELPED KILL NOT ONLY A RESPECTED DOCTOR AND A GREAT SISTER, BUT, AN INNOCENT BABY! AN INNOCENT BABY WHOM I LOVED LIKE MY VERY OWN DAUGHTER! I WAS ONCE TOLD THAT I WAS UNABLE TO CARRY CHILDREN, SO, I STARTED LOVING LUNA LIKE MY OWN LITTLE BABY. I LOVED HER LIKE SHE WAS MY OWN AND NOW ALL OF THAT IS GONE AND SNATCHED AWAY FROM ME!"

"Look, I'm sorry for the barbaric things he has done! I truly am!" Hayley was clearly trying to get on Gloria's good side.

"Sorry ain't going to bring them back from the dead, you know! Plus, I don't believe you're _"truly" _sorry for what happened! You're only sorry that you have been caught and are now dealing with me!" Gloria made quotation marks with her fingers, while trying to control her anger, "You're only _"sorry"_, because, you want to save your own ass! You're only _"sorry"_, because, you aren't sure of what I will do to you! You're only _"sorry"_, because, you don't know what I am capable of! You're only _"sorry"_, because, you have it in your sick and twisted mind that I will set you free if you make up an apology and just say sorry! You have it in your mind that I am going to drop what I am doing and just let it all be gone with the wind! You have it in your little demented mind that if you say you're so sorry, you offer your condolences, and give me phony sympathies that I'll forgive and forget! Well, let me tell you something, girlfriend, I won't! I dropped out of naive forgive and forget club a long long time ago! I'm not, repeat, not going to let you go on your way! You had your chance to run, but, now, you're in MY clutches! You're at MY mercy! You're MY prisoner and from now on, you'll do what I say, because, I've got you right where I want you and I'll do the same to your fellow petty thugs! Like I said, you had your chance to make like a bad check and bounce, but, now, your life is in my hands and I can choose whether to spare you and let you keep it or take it from you! I don't think twice about these things! In fact, I don't think at all, I just do! After all, actions speak louder than words!"

"Look, I'll do anything for you, anything at all!" Hayley told her.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot from you!" Gloria was clearly tired of hearing the same thing from Hayley.

"If you want to make me your bitch, by all means!" Hayley sounded a bit submissive.

"No, no, no, and in that order! I only allow that with men!" Gloria was repulsed by what Hayley had said.

* * *

_Back in the garage where Freddie and Willow were_

Freddie kept on grilling Willow for the whereabouts of Lyman and her fellow henchmen, but, Willow wouldn't let up. She told him that if she disclosed Lyman's whereabouts, he would kill her and ironically, Freddie held her at gunpoint and told her that he'd kill her if she didn't disclose anything and if she were to tell Lyman of his whereabouts and what he'll do. Not wanting to be killed, Willow kept on insisting that she would do _"anything" _Freddie wished. In other words, to her, his wishes were her commands.

"How do I know that you won't throw a knockout gas bomb, abduct me, and later kill me? How do I know that you won't tell Lyman of my whereabouts?! How do I know that I can even trust you?!" Freddie still had her at gunpoint.

"Just give me a chance, Freddie. Please, see it in your heart that I am not as heartless as Lyman is. I mean Lyman is a monster and deserves jail time. You don't. You're not a monster like he is." Willow was on her hands and knees, begging.

"I don't think I am getting through to you! Look, I dropped out of the sucker of the year club a long time ago. I'm not going to be suckered by anybody, including you, your friends, or even your boss! Now, why don't we cut the bullshit, huh?!" Freddie wasn't moved or convinced by Willow's pleas.

"Freddie, please, believe me!" Willow hugged his leg, "I've fallen in love with you. You're one of the prettier men I have begun to know!".

"Don't give me that! I'm immune to charms! Also, like I said, I won't be suckered into any trap! Now, kindly let go of my leg!" Freddie wasn't phased by what she said.

"Please, Freddie! Don't make me go back to Lyman! Please!" Willow continued holding onto his leg.

"You something, Willow? You have got a lot of nerve to tell me all of this and think I will fall for it. I don't think I am getting the message engraved into your head. Plus, I never said I was going to set you free." Freddie managed to shake her off his leg and pick her up by the shoulder of her shirt.

"What-What are you going to do to me?" Willow asked.

"I think you know." Freddie still held her at gunpoint.

"Put me over your lap and spank me?" Willow glumly said.

"That's for children!" Freddie gave her a weird and repulsed look.

"Well, then what are you going to do to me?" Willow wanted an answer.

"I am going to take you to my friend, John Bradley. Maybe he can put sense into your head." Freddie grabbed her by the arm.

"Who is he and why?! I've told you everything!" Willow gave him a look.

"No, you haven't, Willow! You haven't given me any locations!" Freddie cocked his gun.

"I'd rather take you and hide out of sight." Willow shrugged.

"You see, you're not getting my drift! Do you honestly think this is a game?!" Freddie asked, before taking her by the arm, "Let's go and don't even try to run off, because, I am way faster at running and catching than you are at just running!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, back to the garage John was in_

With the sun setting, John knew that his transformation would occur at any minute. He thought maybe if his transformation started to happen, it would scare Lyle into disclosing Lyman's possible locations. However, there was a knock at the door. Startled, he grabbed his gun and slowly approached the door, before opening it. Relieved that it was only Freddie holding a girl hostage, he let them in and shut the door.

"Freddie, you scared the hell out of me." John put his gun back into his pocket and went back over to where Lyle was sitting, "Who's the girl you have with you?"

"She is another one of Lyman's little friends." Freddie forcibly sat Willow in a chair next to Lyle.

"Weren't you interrogating her? Why did you bring her here and most importantly, what's her name?" John asked.

"She wouldn't budge on telling me any locations. Her name is Willow." Freddie stood beside John, "What's his?"

"His is Lyle. He got a little freaky with me!" John stared Lyle down.

"Oh c'mon, you enjoyed it as well as I did. I'd gladly do it, again." Lyle gave him a flirtatious glare.

"How freaky did he get?" Freddie asked.

"He touched me very inappropriately and made a move to expose himself to me." John whispered into Freddie's ear.

"So, you think sexual assault is funny?!" Freddie turned to Lyle and gave him a look.

"It wasn't sexual assault. It was purely pleasure. He, being the naughty thing he is, didn't let me finish." Lyle grinned at John.

"Like I said, you think it's funny to sexually assault and inappropriately touch someone? Because, I don't think it is funny!" Freddie continued to glare at him.

"He liked it and like I said, I'll do it again." Lyle snarked.

"Seriously?! You think sexually assaulting someone and killing people is funny?! You have one sick mind!" Freddie shook his head in absolute disgust.

"So, you're Willow?" John turned his attention to Willow.

"Yes and I am guessing you're John Bradley." Willow said, in a smart alack way.

"If I were you, little girl, I wouldn't give me any lip." John pulled up a chair and sat down directly in front of her, "So, you won't give Freddie any locations that might be helpful to us?!".

"I already gave Freddie what he wanted. Plus, I don't know where Lyman is." Willow looked away.

"No, you didn't. All you gave me were phony apologies and you even told me that you'd do _""anything"" _for me." Freddie corrected her.

"Strange thing she said that to you, Freddie, because, Lyle, here, said the exact same thing!" John raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" Freddie folded his arms.

"Look, what do you want from me?" Willow glared at the two men.

"Cooperation and locations." Freddie simply answered.

"I told you that I don't know where he is." Willow stubbornly replied.

"Yes, you do know where he is, Willow! You're just being very very uncooperative, which, in turn, is very very bad for you!" John glared at her.

"Look, for what he did to you guys, he deserves what he is going to get! I hate him for what he did!" Willow nodded her head.

"But, neither of you stopped him!" John pounded his fist, again.

"Yeah, we've both been hearing the _"I hate him for what he did." _for quite sometime now! It is as if you are a robot or a broken record!" Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Look, it's true, we're willing to do anything for you guys, as long as you guys let us live." Willow pleaded.

"Man, you sure are a beggar for a bad little girl." John scoffed, "Not so tough, aren't you, baby cakes?!"

"Look, handsome, we're willing to help you in any way, shape, or form and you know what? For an old guy, you are in good shape and very good looking." Willow started to or was attempting to flirt with John.

"Young lady, I wouldn't trying to flirt with someone who clearly doesn't reciprocate the affections and especially with someone, whose daughter is in the hospital, fighting for her life after being run over by a car just hours after her boyfriend was killed." John spurned her affections.

"Yeah, stick to the smaller skinnier guy, because, this big one is mine!" Lyle turned to Willow.

"That goes for you, too!" John turned to Lyle, before, returning his attention back to Willow, "Now, why don't we all stop playing games and get down to business?"

"Yeah, give us the location on where we can find your boss and your buddies." Freddie nodded in agreement.

"Or what?" Willow asked in a snide way.

"We have ways of making you talk." John cracked his knuckles, before, suddenly screaming in pain.

"You OK, John?" Freddie turned his attention to John.

John, who now felt moon beams hitting him, started to sweat profusely. He knew that his transformation was coming and there was no way he could stop it.

"Oh dear!" Willow looked terrified.

John's eyes changed to blank white, as if they rolled into the back of his head or something was taking over his soul and his teeth turned into fangs. Freddie, believing that John was having a seizure, ran out to get some sort of help, leaving Willow and Lyle at his mercy. As his flesh started bubbling, claws started coming out of his fingers, and bones started breaking, John put his head back and closed his eyes for a brief moment, before, letting out a growl and opening his eyes, revealing them to be Electric Green and having a predator-like carnivorous look. His feet started changing and the pain had become too unbearable for him to continue standing, so, he got down onto the ground. Saliva, foam, and blood started coming out of John's mouth and his body started to violently shake as his shoes were ripping off of his feet. Willow and Lyle were horrified at what they were seeing.

"That's disgusting!" Lyle gagged.

"I don't like where this could be heading!" Willow covered her eyes.

Suddenly, a young Vietnamese-American guy, possibly their fellow henchman, came into the garage.

"Run Dao Run!" Willow instructed.

"Why?" Jacob Dao looked confused.

"Because, he might kill you!" Willow pointed at John, who was still in the midst of his transformation.

"Him? He looks ill! We need to get him help!" Jacob insisted.

"He's not just anybody. He's one of Lyman's victims." Lyle interjected.

"In that case, we must kill him!" Jacob got his gun out and was trying to load bullets into it, despite being shaky.

Pretty soon, John's clothes started ripping and coarse hair started sprouting all over his body. He threw his head back and let out a howl, before, looking directly at the three and maniacally laughing. He even got a sinister looking grin on his face, fangs bared and a wolf-like nose replacing his human nose. Jacob grabbed a crucifix and held it up.

"It's like he is a shapeshifter!" Lyle was horrified, yet, fascinated at the same time.

Finally, John was fully transformed into his werewolf form. He balled up a fist and started to come toward the trio. Jacob kept holding up his crucifix, thinking it would keep him at bay.

"That only works on vampires!" John's voice sounded the same as Imhotep's mummy form's voice in "The Mummy" (1999).

Jacob then grabbed his Star of David charm and held it up, only to find out that it didn't work, either, so, he grabbed his Buddha charm and held it up.

"Enough with the charms!" Willow said.

Jacob grabbed a charm which bared the Pentagram and held it up. This proved to be another bust and not wanting to waste anymore time, he ran out of the garage, with John giving chase, leaving Lyle and Willow to their own devices. John chased Jacob into a forest-like area where, unbeknownst to John, were some of Lyman's other henchmen, waiting with guns as Jacob let them know, somehow, that John had become a werewolf and was chasing him. Meanwhile, Freddie returned back to the garage, only to discover that John split and left Lyle and Willow behind.

"Where did your little friend go?" Freddie looked around for Jacob.

"That big dude went after him." Willow replied.

* * *

_Out in the forest area _

Jacob was running as fast as he could in order to get away from John, who was right on his tail. As other guys, armed with guns, stood around, waiting, John fell through a pit that was covered by leaves.

"Ha, ha! We got him!" one guy exclaimed.

"Thank G-" Jacob was pulled into the pit immediately.

As he looked around there seemed to be no sight of John until he heard a growl and saw him running right toward him. John managed to grab Jacob by the throat and slash his chest and throat with his claws. He watched as the blood started coming out of Jacob's mouth.

"Jacob, are you alright? Do you n-" another guy was pulled into the pit.

This guy tried to crawl away from John, but, got his arm completely ripped off, his hand still holding his knife. This horrified the other guys enough to start shooting into the pit. The limbless guy kept trying to crawl away from John, but, luckily, for him, he was hit by the bullets of the firing guns. John jumped out of the pit and started attacking the other armed men, one by one. However, two managed to get away, going separate ways, obviously. John went after one of them. The guy kept on running as fast as his legs could possibly carry him until he tripped over his shoelace and fell into a puddle of mud. As he tried to get up, John got real close to him. The guy fired a shot, missing John and hitting a tree. Not wanting to get attacked, he pointed the gun to his head and went to pull the trigger, only for it to click and John to literally rip his head off with his claws. Afterward, John managed to pick up the scent of the other guy and ran off to find him.

All the while, Freddie, who followed footprints that led him into the woods, after putting Lyle and Willow up in a motel for the night, found a bunch of mutilated bodies. Instantly, he knew John was involved and his main goal was to find John, before, anyone else could. As Freddie continued following the muddy wolf footprints, the sole survivor kept on running until he felt that John was far away. He was walking slowly, gun fielded and jumping at every little noise. Then, he heard a growl and fired a shot, not knowing that John was directly behind him. Off in the distance, Freddie heard the guy's screams and then, a howl.

"God, almighty!" Freddie whispered to himself, before looking directly up at the full moon.

* * *

_Moments later_

As his transformation was starting to wear off, John, somehow, found his way out of the forest-like area and was starting to head back to his house, but, he suddenly passed out near a puddle of water. Not too far away, Freddie sat against a tree and managed to fall asleep.

* * *

_The next day_

As John woke up in a daze, Freddie ran right up to him and knelt down beside him. John couldn't remember what had happened until he saw blood all over himself and his clothes tattered. Horrified, he put his head in his hands and sighed.

"John, what happened?" Freddie asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe it." John rubbed his head.

"John, I'm not a skeptic. Go ahead and tell me. I was really worried about you." Freddie put his arm around John.

"Freddie, have you ever heard of "The Wolf Man"?" John looked up at him.

"Is that the one with David Naughton?" Freddie was curious.

"No, that was "An American Werewolf In London". No, the old one with Lon Chaney Jr." John started.

"I vaguely remember it, but, what does Lon Chaney have to do with what happened to you last night?" Freddie was still a bit confused.

"Well, in the film, Bela Lugosi bites Lon Chaney Jr and turns him into a werewolf. Have you ever heard of the poem: _'Even a man who is pure at heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolf bane blooms and the moon is full and bright.'_?" John recited the poem that was said in the 1943 film, "Frankenstein meets the Wolf Man".

"Now, that you mentioned it, I do remember that poem." Freddie looked up for a brief moment and then, back at John, "Please tell me it is not true about you, John."

"Is this proof enough?" John took off his tattered shirt, revealing the scars and the pentagram on the left side of his chest.

"Dear God." Freddie's got big, after seeing the pentagram and the scars, "You have the mark of the beast."

"Yupp." John nodded his head and sighed.

"With those scars, you are lucky enough to survive the attack. When did it happen?" Freddie traced one of the scars with his finger.

"A long time ago, before I went into the Vietnam War. My friend and I were in the woods and attacked by a wolf. Only it wasn't a real wolf. It was a man. A werewolf. I killed him. Later, the curse struck me for a while, then it went dormant, while I was in Vietnam. Afterward, it resurfaced, only to go dormant and now, resurface, again. It does that." John explained it all in a nutshell, "Like the other poem in "The Wolf Man" goes: _'Whoever is bitten by a werewolf and lives, becomes a werewolf himself.'_."

"Wow. Incredible." Freddie was fascinated with it.

"Everybody uses the word _'Incredible' _whenever they are around me." John chuckled.

"Well, it's true." Freddie replied.

"Wanna know what else is true? Whenever there is a full moon, it's definitely a Bad Moon Rising." John lightly punched his shoulder.

"Did you just say the title of "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedence Clearwater Revival?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, because, in my case, a full moon is a bad moon rising, because, of my transformation." John nodded his head, "Now, how the hell do we get out of this forest-like place?"

"I think we are actually near the exit." Freddie stood up and helped John up.

"God, I hope so, because, I want to get myself cleaned up and-Hey, what happened to our suspects? Also, have you heard from Gloria?" John started walking.

"No, I haven't heard from Gloria and I put Lyle and Willow up into a motel for the night. I texted Gloria and told her to keep an eye on the motel and make sure they don't leave." Freddie joined him.

"I hope they didn't try anything _"funny" _or get _"smart"_!" John kept on walking.

"You seem to say funny a lot." Freddie noticed that.

"Well, that Lyle kid got weird around me." John sighed.

"How weird did he get?" Freddie stopped in his tracks.

"He got all flirtatious around me and touched me in places he had no business touching." John shuddered at the mere mention of what Lyle did to him.

"He must be a fruit, if you know what I mean." Freddie also shuddered.

"He claims he is bisexual, but, I have my doubts, because, he said that he sexually desires men my age. God knows what he has done to men my age." John was clearly creeped out at the thought of what Lyle was capable of.

"I wonder if Lyman knows." Freddie shrugged.

"I think he might, because, Lyle also told me that it has been a while, since, one has given him pleasure and he said something about fellatio." John made a disgusted noise after mentioning fellatio.

"Fellatio is-" Freddie was interrupted.

"I know what fellatio is. Just like I know what anilingus and cunnilingus are." John shivered in an uncomfortable way after mentioning the three ways of oral sex.

"Why are we talking about oral sex?" Freddie was also a bit repulsed.

"That Lyle guy mentioned it to me yesterday." John sat down on a rock.

"You OK?" Freddie put his hand on John's shoulder.

"Yeah, just all of this walking and no shoes, really kills my feet." John rubbed his ankles.

Soon enough, John stood up and they both continued their way out of the forest. Afterward, they parted ways and made a pact to get in touch with Gloria, touch base with Sharon, get their suspects and grill them for round two. As soon as John got up to his front porch, he grabbed his key out of his pocket, and opened the door. He found the house to be empty and quiet, which was odd, considering that Elaina was in town and he had his therapy dog.

"Hello? Elaina? Vincent? Where is everyone?" John called out.

There was no answer and surprisingly, no sign of the dog. This worried John to the extreme. He started walking toward another door, when suddenly, someone came up behind him and hit him over the head with a glass jar, knocking him out.

Uh Oh! What's next? Find out!

To Be Continued...


	6. Deliverance

Laura's Revenge

Part 6:

**"Deliverance"**

Warning: BDSM fantasies, Intimate fantasies, and Rape. Not intended for children or people who don't read it. Rated M (Mature) for a reason.

_John, Freddie, and Gloria managed to find three of Lyman's many henchmen. As each of them questioned their suspect, Lyle, John's suspect, started getting weird and inappropriate around him. After minutes of no cooperation, Freddie took his suspect, Willow, to the garage that John was in, so, that way they could take turns questioning each other's suspects until the latter fessed up. However, the rise of the full moon put a stop to it due to John's lycanthropy. Freddie thought he was having a seizure and left him alone with Willow and Lyle. Another henchman by the name of Jacob Dao came into the garage and tried his best to fend off John, only to be chased into the woods and later killed by him, along with many others. Freddie managed to find John in the woods and waited for daylight to come, so, that way he could tell him what had happened. Afterward, they managed to find their way out of the woods and went separate ways, making a pact to touch base with Gloria and Sharon and to find their suspects and grill them for round two. Upon returning home, John found the house to be completely empty and was later knocked unconscious by an unidentified assailant. Who will this mystery person be? Find out!_

John woke up and found himself in a dark place. He also felt a cold draft on his body, which indicated that he had been stripped to his black boxer shorts. His head hurt and he could've sworn he felt blood on the right side of his forehead and in his hair. He didn't know what in the world was going on.

"Where am I?" John yelled out.

"I've got you now." a voice said.

The voice sounded oddly familiar to John and his worst fears began to run in his mind. Suddenly, a light flickered on and lo and behold, it was Lyle.

"Oh my God! How the hell did you get here?!" John was trying to put on a brave face, while being a little terrified at the same time.

"Something called having a skeleton key." Lyle waved the skeleton key in front of John in a very taunting manner.

"Where's my dog?" John looked around the room.

"Tranquilizer." Lyle showed him his tranquilizer gun and pointed at the unconscious dog.

"Vincent!" John was horrified, "How could you?!"

"Relax. He'll be alright and in turn, so will you." Lyle came closer to him.

"No, give me my clothes!" John demanded.

"First, I will give you pleasure and you will return that favor to me." Lyle knelt down beside John and petted the top of his head, as if he were a dog or cat.

"Stop that y-Oomph!" John tried to crawl away, but, was stopped when Lyle pulled him by his ankle.

"No, no, handsome, it's party time." Lyle pulled John closer to him.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Freddie managed to touch base with Gloria and Sharon and update them on things. Now, they were waiting for John to touch base with them, but, so far, there wasn't anything. They did not know what was happening to him. Minutes went by and still nothing from John. Sharon, Gloria, and Freddie were beginning to worry.

"OK, this is strange. Dad made a pact for us to keep in touch and he hasn't kept in touch with us." Gloria said.

"Yes, it is strange, but, then again, maybe that Lyle dude probably got him." Freddie shuddered at the possibility.

"Well, where are your suspects?" Sharon asked.

"We kept them up in a motel for the night." Freddie told her.

"Why do you think Lyle is the reason that John hasn't reached out to us?" Sharon raised an eyebrow.

"Because that guy is bisexual and all creepy." Freddie made a disgusted noise.

"Just, because, he is bisexual, doesn't make him creepy." Sharon was repulsed by what Freddie said and gave a disapproving glare, "After all, I have a son who is homosexual."

"Mom, you cringed after saying that." Gloria noticed Sharon's slight cringe.

"Look, Miss Raydor, I'm sorry if I-" Freddie was cut off.

"Captain Raydor." Sharon firmly reminded him.

"Captain Raydor. My apologies, ma'am." Freddie corrected himself and swallowed hard, "Look, Captain Raydor, this Lyle guy is just creepy. I mean he tried to sexually assault John last night."

Sharon stood there and stared off into space for a moment as a fantasy was starting to play out in her mind and it wasn't an ordinary fantasy. It was a naughty one.

_*Inside the fantasy Sharon was having*_

_Sharon and John were alone in her bedroom. She couldn't help staring at the shirtless older man, who to her was still the handsome stud she had once dated years ago. She left him alone in the bedroom and went out to grab something._

_"You know, David, the first rule of foreplay," came from behind John who made the mistake of turning his head, because, now, his eyes were covered by a blindfold, "You don't say a peep unless I give you the permission to do so. There may be sounds and movements, but, that's it. If I ask you a question, I expect an answer. If I tell you something, you say it. If I give you a command, you say, "Yes, Miss.". If you don't want to do anything, you say, "No, Miss.". Also, you are to call me "miss" the whole time, no "ma'am", "Sharon", "Captain", or anything to that degree, just "miss". Other than that, I don't want anything from the peanut gallery. Is that clear? It should be, since, you were sometimes, the daddy dominant and I obeyed the same rules and said, "Yes, Master.", "Yes, Boss.","Yes, Master John.", "Yes, Sir.", or "Yes, oh great wise one.". This should be familiar to you. Also, as of now, I am the dominant and you're the submissive one."_

_John understood this completely, but, being the little devil he was, he was bound to break the rules on purpose and receive whatever punishment Sharon preferred, as it turned him on. However, he hadn't done this in a long time or so he said and was still trying to wrap his mind around this foreplay. He and Sharon had been on her couch, kissing very passionately, when Sharon stopped them and brought him into her "bed chamber" in order to continue the fun. He opened his mouth to say something or ask what was going to happen next, but, Sharon pressed him against a wall and went full on tongue with the kiss. It wasn't until John felt cold metal handcuffs getting slapped onto his wrists, his wrists being handcuffed between the clothes line in Sharon's closet, and Sharon running her fingers in his hair that he knew what was going on and that he managed to relinquish his trust and control into Sharon. _

_He was standing practically in her closet with a blindfold and handcuffs on for what was probably about five minutes, but, felt like an eternity. He was not being told more than to stand still, while she took his shoes and socks off and walked around him like a cat, even purring like one. This turned him on and of course, the trust was more than implied. Sharon continued walking around him for a while until she grabbed her stainless steel claws, put them on, and started running them up and down his back, earning a moan of laughter and a jolt from him, which aroused her. While doing that, she put her mouth on his ear and started sucking on it, causing him to giggle some more. After that, she started slowly stroking his sides, up and down and kissing the side of his head. John moaned and grunted with pleasure and ease. _

_"Sharon, when will we get t-" John was immediately shushed when Sharon put her finger on his lips._

_"Ah, ah, ah! You don't call me anything, but, miss." Sharon took her finger away from his lips, pulled herself onto him, and went all tongue, again when she kissed him really hard, "You bad boy."_

_John smiled after she called him a "bad boy", indicating that it aroused him and he liked it. He knew he was a bad boy whenever he was the submissive one and he liked it._

_"You do that again, I'll punish you like the bad boy you are and in the only way I feel is necessary. Understood?" Sharon held her head close to his and put her mouth on his nose for a brief moment, before, kissing him all over his face._

_"Yes, I do, Sharon." John purposely called her by her name, just to get a rise out of her._

_"OK, looks like I may need to punish you for your disobedience." Sharon said in a very sensual way, before taking John's wrists out from between the clothes line in her closet, and guiding him to the bed._

_"I dare you to punish me." John showed a lot of sass._

_Sharon sat on her bed and slowly lowered John over her lap. She then placed one hand over his back and with the other hand, she began rubbing his backside, warming it up._

_"You're going to spank me, aren't you, Miss?" John swallowed hard._

_"You bet I am and do you know why?" Sharon cooed._

_"I was a bad boy." John grabbed Sharon's leg and stroked it with his finger._

_"Yes, you were and should you be doing that, David?!" Sharon went from doing gentle light smacks to faster semi hard ones._

_"No." John gulped and shivered._

_"No, what?" Sharon went from hard light smacks to semi firm swats._

_"No, Miss." John's heart skipped a beat, as he was starting to become more and more aroused by this and even felt himself get hard and start throbbing in his lower private area._

_"I'm going to give you about nine smacks and you are going to count each of them out loud." Sharon instructed._

_"Yes, Miss." John replied._

_"OK, here goes." Sharon gave him a very firm swat._

_"One." John hissed and jerked._

_"Good, good, good. OK, take a deep breath." Sharon rubbed John's backside after the first swat._

_John did what he was told and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the next few swats. When she told him to exhale, he did exactly that and she landed a series of swats._

_"Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight." John counted each swat._

_"OK, last one. Get ready and take a deep breath." Sharon was rubbing John's rear end, again._

_John minded her and took another deep breath, again, preparing himself for the last smack, which Sharon delivered, very very hard._

_"N-Nine." John was panting and beginning to sweat._

_"See? That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Sharon tenderly rubbed John's backside and let him stay over her lap, in order to compose himself._

_"No, Sharon." John made the mistake of calling her by her name, again._

_"No, what?!" Sharon raised her hand, as if she was going to deliver another smack._

_"No, miss. Sorry, miss." John immediately corrected himself._

_"It's alright." Sharon was still rubbing John's rear end in order for the stinging to go away._

_"Thank you, miss." John's breathing started to go back to a normal pace._

_"You're welcome." Sharon helped him stand up and helped him lay down on her lap, facing her, "I love you!"._

_"I love you, too and I'm sorry I disobeyed you, miss." John told her._

_"It's OK." Sharon reassured him, as she held him with one hand and with the other, she was petting the top of his head as if he were a dog or cat, before stopping, in order to give him another kiss. _

_*Outside of her fantasy*_

Sharon was immediately caught off guard when Freddie and Gloria kept saying her name over and over again. Once she snapped out of her trance, she tried to quickly cover up what she was fantasizing about.

"Mom, you OK?" Gloria was clearly weirded out by the smirk on Sharon's face.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just had a fantasy about something." Sharon sounded a bit nervous.

"You sure you're fine, Capt. Raydor? You seem a bit jumpy." Freddie noticed Sharon's sudden change in demeanor.

"Yes, I'm fine. Has John texted any of you?" Sharon quickly changed the subject and looked t her phone.

"Nope." Gloria checked her phone and saw that her dad did not respond to her many texts.

"Nothing here." Freddie put his phone back in his pocket.

"Maybe we should go to his house and see if he is alright. You know like a welfare check." Gloria suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Sharon still had the fantasy playing in her mind.

Freddie took a moment to admire Gloria's beauty and start conjuring up a fantasy of his own. Of course, a naughty one.

_*Inside Freddie's fantasy*_

_Freddie walked into a room, where he saw Gloria sitting on a table, wearing a black long sleeved dress and her long dark hair flowing down her back and her bangs cut to look like Bettie Page. She looked gorgeous to him, like a Bettie Page-esque secretary, waiting for him. Gloria motioned for him to come to her, which he did and once they were in close contact, Freddie pulled her close to him and started kissing her neck, trying to give her a hickey, while, squeezing and lightly slapping her backside in the process. Freddie kept moving his hands up and down Gloria's back, while Gloria kept kissing his neck and making noises, indicating that she liked Freddie touching her this way. She started nudging and nuzzling his neck, before, eventually putting her mouth on it and trying to give him a hickey or as she would refer to it: "a beauty mark". _

_Soon enough, Freddie pinned Gloria down to the table and with one hand, gently rubbed her thighs and legs in an up and down-like manner. Slowly, of course. He put his face into her chest for a brief moment, before returning his lips to hers and going full on tongue with the kiss. After the kiss ended, Gloria went to sit up, but, was stopped by Freddie._

_"Ah, ah, ah!" Freddie gently laid her back down, "Relax. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here, baby."_

_"I know you are, darling, but, I just wanted to lock the door and close the curtains, so, that we would have our privacy." Gloria rubbed his chin with her hand._

_"Oh, I can do that. You just need to relax yourself. You've been doing a lot already." Freddie pulled her into a kiss and then went over to lock the door and close the curtains._

_"You know something, Freddie?" Gloria asked, while twirling her hair with her finger._

_"What?" Freddie was in the process of closing the curtains._

_"I think I love you and not only in a physical way, but, in a romantic way. Actually, just all the way." Gloria shrugged and swallowed hard right after admitting that._

_Freddie turned his attention to her and smiled after hearing her say those words. He never had a girl openly admit her feelings to him, before. The only feelings he ever received from a girl were physical attractions, not emotional. _

_*Outside of Freddie's fantasy*_

Freddie was still staring off into space when Gloria kept on calling his name. It wasn't until she snapped her fingers that he snapped out of his trance. However, he still had the smirk on his face as he did in his fantasy. When asked if he was OK, he tried to cover up what he was fantasizing about, but, seeing that Sharon and now, Freddie had smiles on their faces, Gloria was completely weirded and a little grossed out.

"What's with everybody today?" Gloria made a disgusted noise and shuddered.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Sharon raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Aren't we allowed to fantasize every once in a blue moon?"

"Yes, mom, but, I am getting the feeling that you and now, Freddie have had rated X fantasies." Gloria looked as if she was going to be sick to her stomach.

"C'mon, like you haven't had those type of fantasies." Freddie gave her a look.

"No, I'm a virgin." Gloria quipped.

"That's no excuse." Sharon shook her head.

"Yeah, just, because, you may or may not be a virgin, doesn't mean that you don't occasionally fantasize dirty." Freddie tilted his head to the side.

"Well, I don't." Gloria shook her head, with a little sass.

"Then how come I see you looking at pictures of Freddie Mercury with long hair? Or pictures of a young Desi Arnaz?" Sharon gave her the _"really" _look.

"I'm just looking." Gloria insisted.

"Uh huh." Sharon gave her the _"sure you are" _look, followed by a sarcastic nod of the head.

"I am." Gloria insisted, again, before looking back at her phone, "I don't even know who I am looking at."

"Mmmm hmmm." Sharon rolled her eyes, while her fantasy still played in her head.

"Wait, shouldn't we be trying to get a hold of John?" Freddie shifted the subject back on John.

"Oh, uh, yes. Has he gotten back to any of you?" Sharon checked her phone, again.

"Nope." Freddie shook his head.

"Well, let's go over to his place and see if he is alright. I'm really getting worried about him." Gloria headed for the door.

"You two go ahead. I'll catch up with you." Sharon insisted.

"OK, mom." Gloria went out the door, Freddie following her.

Sharon shut the door to her office and shut the blinds as well. She sat back in her chair and continued to let her fantasy play out. All the while, Provenza and Flynn were talking about her _"odd behavior"_.

"Flynn, haven't you noticed the Captain's weird behavior, since, Mr. Bradley showed up." Provenza scratched the back of his head.

"Well, Mr. Bradley was her boyfriend at one time and between you and me, I think she may still harbor feelings for him." Andy whispered into Provenza's ear.

"She still harbors feelings for Bradley the same way she can't let go of Fogerty's death? I mean she let go of Jack Raydor real easily." Provenza got a weird look on his face.

"Well, Jack Raydor wasn't exactly her _"true love"_, Provenza." Andy made quotation marks with his fingers.

"I know and probably to the Captain, Bradley is a second Fogerty or vice versa." Provenza shrugged.

"More like Fogerty was the second Bradley to her until he was murdered and Bradley came back into her life." Andy raised his eyebrows.

"Now, that you say that, Fogerty and Bradley did look alike, except Bradley has a mustache and goatee, whereas Fogerty was clean shaved." Provenza nodded.

"Well, Fogerty was our chief for crying out loud and he made sure he looked his best." Andy chuckled.

"He ran this place with an iron fist. I mean remember when Brenda wanted to ask him out and he spurned her affections for the Captain's? Remember Pope told Brenda that she stood no chance of ever getting a date with Fogerty." Provenza tried to hold back laughter.

"Yes, I do remember that." Andy whispered.

"Remember what?" Sharon stood outside of her office, arms folded.

"Uh..." Andy was trying to cover up what he and Provenza had been discussing.

"Do you two remember that we have a case we need to be working on?" Sharon sternly asked.

"Yes, Captain." Andy and Provenza both said at the same time.

"Then, get to it." Sharon told them, before heading out the door.

"That was a close call." Provenza whispered in Flynn's ear.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at John's house_

John was pinned down to the ground and Lyle was on top of him. Lyle was rubbing John's chest with one hand, while squeezing John's left thigh with the other one. John was uncomfortable and a bit terrified, despite trying to act brave and his multiple attempts to fight Lyle off. In the back of his mind, he knew that this wasn't going to be easy and had a feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Look, kid, we had a deal last night and you're definitely trying funny stuff with me!" John managed to squirm away.

"I know and don't worry, baby. We still have the deal." Lyle grabbed John's leg, again and planted a kiss on his forehead, "However, I told you last night that I desire men and women, mainly men your age."

"I wouldn't care if you desired anybody my age, younger, or older! Get the hell off of me!" John headbutted Lyle and managed to get out of his clutches, again.

This made Lyle a bit agitated, because, usually his victims would submit by now, but, John wasn't just _any _victim. He managed to grab a hold of John's legs and sit on top of them, incapacitating him. Afterward, Lyle pulled out a long zip tie and bound John's wrists. John did not like this one bit, because, now, his worst fears were starting to slowly become a reality.

"Now, you'll sit still and not be so nervous." Lyle patted him on the head.

John was breathing very heavily and even gulped hard. This was not going to end well or so he thought. Lyle had full control of him now, which made things a lot worse than before.

"Look, I've banged guys like you, before and made them my bitches. Now, you will be my bitch and sex slave. I've had sex slaves, too, but, unlike my past slaves and bitches, you get to be my living and breathing one. Then, again, I have no problem having sex with a corpse." Lyle said in a very menacing way.

John shivered, shuddered, and groaned at the mere thought of being a sex slave and someone's bitch. This was definitely starting to destroy his ego and macho personality, but, he didn't want Lyle to know that, because, that would be like striking a match near a tank of gasoline. It would explode like crazy.

"I'll also make you my pet." Lyle ran his fingernails up and down John's back.

John grunted and made a noise, which made Lyle get more aroused. However, John wasn't finding this arousing at all. In fact, he'd much rather be getting this from his own wife than from a creepy young man who reminded him of the killers: Lyle Menendez, David Berkowitz, Robert Chambers, and Ted Bundy. John wanted to wring this guy's neck and curse him for attempting to violate him, but, knew he couldn't, since, his hands were literally tied.

"I'll get you a collar and you'll be my dog. I'll name you Duke." Lyle planted another kiss on the side of John's head, before turning him around and planting his lips on top of John's, giving him a french kiss.

John was trying his best to fight off Lyle's kiss and even making repulsed noises and started gagging. This was making John utterly sick and disgusted.

"I think I'll perform fellatio and anilingus on you, after we have_ "a little fun"_. I mean with me, I go all out. Nothing less." Lyle held John close to him and kissed his neck, while rubbing his right shoulder in an up and down motion, very slowly.

"I hate this." John's heart started beating a bit faster than usual and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Oh, you're only saying that, because, this wasn't done to you properly, handsome." Lyle slowly moved his hand down John's chest and stopped when he reached John's private area.

"Oh God! I'm way out of my comfort zone...in MY own home!" John held back his tears and moaned instead.

"You're big down there, but, I'm not complaining. Now, let's turn you around." Lyle cooed.

John felt himself being slowly turned onto his stomach. This was never good, especially if someone was in a situation that he was. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes very tightly. The next thing he felt was Lyle kissing him up and down his back.

"Let's get you in the right position." Lyle managed to get John onto his hands and knees, before, beginning to unzip his pants.

"No! No!" John tried to scoot away as best as he could, but, was again stopped by Lyle.

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't go away, because, I'm going to make you squeal like a pig." Lyle started to slowly lower John's boxer shorts.

"Did you just say a line from the film, "Deliverance"?!" John raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did, because, I will do to you what that guy did to Ned Beatty's character in that scene! Only, you are far better looking and worthy of pleasure." Lyle began to spread John's legs apart.

"Just get it over with!" John desperately wanted this to be over and wanted to get his hands around Lyle's neck.

"You don't give the orders around here." Lyle put his hand over John's mouth.

Taking a deep breath, Lyle started to slowly thrust into John. At first, John couldn't feel anything, correction, the only thing he felt was horrified. He pictured what Jane went through and the pure terror she felt. Also in his mind, was when he was sexually assaulted by his gym teacher. Boy, did he wish that he had the courage to come out about that coach, but, thinking that nobody would believe him, he kept it bottled up for many years, just like he had kept hidden that recently one of his therapists had sexually assaulted him as well. Who could blame him? Nobody would simply come out about assault, especially, if one was the type to not bring a lot of attention on oneself. Those memories were running in his head like a movie as were the thoughts that ran through the minds of sexual assault victims and the sheer terror they felt when it was happening. It wasn't until Lyle started to thrust a bit harder that John's eyes bugged out.

"Ohhhhh...GOD! Oh God! Ohhhhhh!" John grunted and groaned.

Lyle shoved in harder than before, causing blood to rain down John's legs. The younger man groaned and moaned in pleasure, even smiling.

John bit down very hard on his lower lip as he screamed, moaned, and grunted, stifling the sound as best as he could, not wanting to appear weak, but, broke the skin on his lower lip, making the iron taste of his own blood flow into his mouth. He had never felt something so excruciatingly painful in his life or so he thought. Neither a broken leg, thrown out back, bullet wound, punch to the face, black eye, nor a migraine; absolutely nothing. Everything only lasted for a brief moment, although it felt like an eternity. The pain was starting to fade away, only to increase when Lyle tried to go further and get all the way into John. He had done this to many people before, so, John wasn't his first and certainly wasn't going to be his last.

"I should be recording this and broadcasting it on YouTube." Lyle laughed.

"Hey, Lyle, I-" Willow walked into the garage.

"Willow! What the hell?! How the hell did you get in and how did you know I was here?!" Lyle was annoyed that Willow had walked in on him.

"Never mind that! What are you doing?!" Willow had a repulsed look on her face.

"What's it look like?! I'm giving pleasure to him." Lyle kissed John on the head.

"You're raping him, aren't you?!" Willow folded her arms.

"Thank you for finding a way to make it sound horrible!" Lyle snarked.

"You're so damn sick and twisted, it's not even funny!" Willow shook her head.

"Hey! At least he isn't a corpse." Lyle looked at her.

"You bang corpses, too?! God, you're weird!" Willow shuddered.

"Get out, Willow!" Lyle snapped.

"Did Lyman know you were a homo?!" Willow didn't budge.

"I go into phases of liking men and women! Sometimes I desire girls your age and men his age!" Lyle rubbed John's shoulder, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have my privacy! So, go screw with that Freddie guy!"

"I'll do it, when I'm ready! Besides, you did say that you wanted someone to broadcast it on YouTube, right?" Willow asked.

"Willow, I swear to God, if you don't get out in the next five seconds, you'll be next, only you may not be a living breathing victim!" Lyle made a harsh threat.

"Fine." Willow sighed in an annoyed way and left.

Hayley started to walk in, but, was stopped by Willow, who informed her on plans to trap Freddie. Lyle took another deep breath and petted John's head. John was starting to shake and shudder.

"Oh, it's OK. She's gone now." Lyle kissed him on the ear.

John balled his hands into fists and desperately tried hard to not think about the pain he was in, as the tears, he tried to hold back, started to stream down his face. Lyle, fully unaware of this, very slowly started to slide out of John, receiving a gasp and hiss from him. He pulled out until just the tip of his you know what was in and then, without a warning, he pushed forward and harder this time, making John bellow and howl in pain.

"That was music to my ears." Lyle groaned.

John opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them and was slowly starting to get use to the pain he was feeling, as he started to not think about it as much. He moaned when Lyle grunted, breathed with Lyle's thrusts, and grunted when Lyle pushed in and slid John's body on the cold ground of the garage.

Lyle started to increase his pace and get more aggressive than before. His eyes fluttered with amazement and a smile formed on his face.

Using his whits and deciding on how to annoy Lyle and possibly make this end sooner, John started pretending that he was enjoying every bit of this. In actuality, he wasn't, but, he figured that if he were to act like he was enjoying being sexually assaulted, he'd possibly annoy Lyle into stopping and turn the tables on him.

"You know something? You're handsome." Lyle thrusted harder and harder.

John yelped and grunted as more blood started coming down his legs. Despite trying his best at pretending, John found that he couldn't pretend much longer as the pain became unbearable. All he could think about was the excruciating pain he was in, the terror Jane and Wendy felt, the terror many sexual assault victims feel, the terror Lindy Moran felt, the confusion Luna was in, due to her being an infant and not knowing what was happening, and how many other unfortunate souls Lyle did this to. He knew the numbers were way up there and he was now one of them.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

Freddie and Gloria had gone separate ways, yet again. As Freddie entered his home, a hand went over his mouth almost immediately and he was pulled into his basement. Afterward, he was tossed to the ground and pinned down. When he turned around, the assailants were revealed to be Willow and Hayley.

"So, we meet again, Willow?! Who's your little friend?!" Freddie was caught off guard that two girls were able to hold him down.

"This is Hayley." Willow introduced Hayley to Freddie.

"Hello." Hayley looked at him in a flirtatious way.

"Yeah, hi! Where's John Bradley?!" Freddie raised his voice.

"At home and Lyle is there with him." Willow rolled her eyes.

"What's Lyle doing to him?!" Freddie wanted to know.

"Trust me, you don't really want to know." Willow shook her head.

"Yes, I do!" Freddie insisted.

"I didn't think Lyle could possibly be _that _sick and twisted." Willow made a gagging noise.

"Oh God!" Freddie instantly knew what she was talking about and made a repulsed sound, "Poor John! If I ever see Lyle, I'll kill him!"

"We're here to do the same to you." Hayley blurted out.

"Nice, Hayley! Real nice!" Willow slapped her on the shoulder, out of annoyance.

"Oh no you ain't!" Freddie shook his head and managed to get up on his two feet.

"Don't worry, it won't be as painful." Hayley smirked.

"No! Either of you come near me, I'll kill you." Freddie backed into a corner.

"Why? Because, we're beautiful girls and just want to have fun with a guy as hot as you are." Hayley got close to him.

Freddie tried to run up the stairs in order to get out of the basement, but, was stopped when Hayley pulled him down by his ankles. She sprawled him out onto a table and forced herself onto him. Freddie did not like this and wasn't liking where this was heading.

Hayley took off her tank top and began to take off Freddie's shirt. She loved it when Freddie started to fight her off, but, soon enough, there was a sound.

"Willow, not cool!" Hayley sighed.

"It wasn't me." Willow shook her head, again.

"Anyways, where were we? Oh, yes." Hayley rubbed Freddie's chest in an up and down motion, before grabbing his private area and squeezing it.

Freddie jolted and gritted his teeth, before, taking a deep breath. The squeeze really hurt him and this was only on top of his pants. All he could think about was John and the sheer terror he must be feeling, despite trying to put on a brave face. The thought of what John was going through, really troubled Freddie and made him feel sick. The next thing he felt was Hayley kissing his chest and beginning to unzip his pants.

"This is never good." Freddie said to himself.

* * *

_Back at John's house_

John was still being violated just like how Ned Beatty's character, Bobby Trippe was in the 1972 film "Deliverance", only difference was that John was in his own home, whereas Bobby Trippe was in the woods. This didn't matter, because, to John, being violated in your own home and being incapacitated was way worse than being assaulted in the woods. He was hoping for this whole ordeal to be over.

Regretfully and despite not wanting it to end, Lyle pulled himself out of John and put himself back into his pants. However, this didn't stop Lyle from getting in front of John and giving him another french kiss. Afterward, he walked around John, watching the older man shake and shudder with his own aftershocks.

"My pet..." Lyle cooed, again, before wrapping his arms around John and kissing his cheek repeatedly, "Thank you, so much for letting me give you a wonderful experience and thank you for starting to give me pleasure."

John opened his green eyes and looked around the garage in complete bedlam.

"You didn't think that was it, did you?" Lyle chuckled, as he got in front of John.

"I...don't...know what to think! I've been violated in my own home!" John's pent up anger was really beginning to show.

"You know the word violate is a very disgusting word." Lyle said in a cunning way.

"What you did to me was violation! Like I said before, you violated me!" John managed to break free from the zip ties.

"You should know that I have more zip ties, my pet." Lyle petted John, again.

"Stop that! I'm not an animal!" John stood up and pulled his boxer shorts up, despite being a little wobbly on his legs.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Lyle pinned him against a wall.

John didn't answer him and instead, just stared the young man down, hatred burning in his eyes.

"You're not done giving me pleasure!" Lyle instructed.

"Consider this, pleasure!" John kneed Lyle in his private area.

Lyle screamed and collapsed to the ground, still clutching his private area.

"What's the matter? Don't feel so big, do you?!" John taunted.

Lyle was still screaming and tears welled up in his eyes.

"If you think you're going to violate me any further, you're dead wrong!" John stood over him and kicked him in the side, "Your victims never got a chance to give you a taste of your own medicine until now! You know something, Lyle? I bet you were planning on killing me as you thought I was this _"weak and feeble old man"_, but, I'm not like any of your victims. I am fighting back. You probably didn't expect that, I'm sure."

"Why did you kick me for?! That was dirty fighting!" Lyle wailed.

"You know damn good and well why I did!" John groaned due to the pain he was still feeling.

"Because, you're a dirty fighter?!" Lyle swallowed hard.

"No, because, I wanted to show you that you aren't the big tough guy that you want everyone to think you are. You're a cowardly rapist and I despise cowards like you, but, for some reason, I am sparing you for now." John knelt down beside Lyle and turned his face into his direction, "You seemed to have forgotten one thing when we made our agreement last night. Remember what the was?! No funny business!"

"Look, my love...I mean my pet, I didn't want to do it, believe me." Lyle tried to act innocent.

"You're a liar!" John shook his head and had an angry expression on his face.

"You don't under-understand, my pet. I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I just lost control and saw red. I was in utter bedlam." Lyle got on his hands and knees and pleaded, "Look, I'm not that backwoods man from "Deliverance". I need serious help. I've been violated too."

"Stop trying to make yourself the victim here! I'm the victim! Plus, why did you do it, if you _"didn't mean to do it"_?" John made quotation marks with fingers, yet again and folded his arms.

"I lusted for you! I really find you attractive and my hormones took control of me!" Lyle was still playing the victim.

"Control? Yes, you tried to take control of me, but, you failed miserably! Also, I've heard better excuses than that!" John was clearly disgusted with him and part of him wanted to wrap his hands around the younger man's neck, but, the other part of him wanted to spare him for now.

"Please don't don't kill me! Please! Please don't send me back to Lyman! If he ever found out about my phases, he'd whack me off for sure!" Lyle begged for John's mercy.

"Relax, nobody's gonna kill you!" John put his hand on Lyle's shoulder, "Consider yourself lucky as I am feeling surprisingly generous. I'm going to spare you for now."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lyle stood up and planted a kiss on John's lips.

"Look, I'm sparing you, so, you better not pull anymore funny business or else, I won't be so nice! In other words, don't make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!" John held the younger man by his shoulder, "You see, we didn't have a personal problem until now, but, like I said, I am feeling generous, even for a cowardly rapist like yourself. You better not forget that!"

"Believe me, my pet, I won't." Lyle gazed into John's eyes.

"Stop calling me your pet! I'm not an animal!" John gave him an annoyed look, "You know? You remind me a lot of the character Dandy Mott from "American Horror Story" , only more insane and way more eccentric!".

"I get that a lot." Lyle rolled his eyes and went to plant another french kiss on John, but, was stopped.

"Lyle, what's that over there?" John pointed at another direction.

"What?" Lyle looked the other way.

"This!" John punched him, knocking him out cold and leaving a bruise on his face.

He grabbed the zip ties out of Lyle's pockets and bound his wrists behind his back. He then bound his ankles together with the same zip ties. Afterward, he went back into his house, grabbed his clothes that had been scattered around, and went straight to the bathroom and hopped into the shower, in the hopes that he could scrub off any remnant of Lyle, but, found it impossible to even turn on the shower due to exhaustion caused by his blood loss and of course, by being violated, plus, his still bleeding head wound and the heatwave wasn't helping. He managed to crawl to the foot of his bed, grab his phone out of his pants pocket, and dial Sharon's number.

"Hello?" Sharon said.

"Sh-Sharon. It's me." John was clearly out of breath.

"David, it's so good to hear your voice. God, we were worried about you." Sharon was relieved and a little ticked off at the same time, "Why did you suddenly go M.I.A. on us?! What gives?! Do you even realize how worried we were?! You broke your own pact!"

"Look, Sh-Sharon, I-I need...help...I've been r-raped!" John was breathing heavily, again.

"OK, John, where are you?" Sharon had concern in her voice.

"At home in my bedroom." John started to feel dizzy.

"Stay there, I'm coming." Sharon hung up, before John could say anything.

John rubbed his head and saw blood on his hand, indicating that his head wound was much more serious.

* * *

_Back at Freddie's house _

Hayley was in the process of sexually assaulting Freddie, while Willow watched on. Freddie was hoping that this would end sooner and that he would hopefully not get raped. However, he got lucky when suddenly the Hayley got a ninja star in her arm and let go of Freddie. To Freddie's relief, the assailant turned out to be Gloria, who then shot tranquilizer darts into Hayley and Willow's necks, knocking them out.

"Thank you." Freddie zipped his pants back up and put his shirt back on.

"Hey, I couldn't bear to see those two bitches do barbaric stuff to you, Fred." Gloria patted him on the back.

"We better get to your dad's house. I think Lyle has done something to him." Freddie walked toward the stairs.

"Uh, Freddie, what do we do about those two?!" Gloria pointed to the unconscious women.

"Let's put them in my trunk and take them to a garage in order to further question them." Freddie picked Willow up and carried her up the stairs.

"Could we torture them?" Gloria dragged Hayley up the stairs, like a rag doll.

Freddie gave her a weird look, before going out to where his car was and putting Willow inside the trunk. Gloria brought Hayley to the car and loaded her up with Willow. Afterward, they drove off to John's house, anticipating what they'd find and hoping that their worst fears weren't true. Little did they do know.

* * *

_Back at John's house_

John had also phoned his sister, Jenny, up and told her everything in a nutshell. She told him that she would be right there and was rushing to get to her brother, immediately. While waiting for Sharon and his sister, John was being comforted and looked after by his German Shepherd, Vincent, that had since, awakened from the tranquilizer and left a few bites and scratches on Lyle, who was still unconscious. Soon enough, a car pulled up and a dark-haired woman, revealed to be about the same age as John, got out of the car and headed into his house.

"Why doesn't he ever lock his door?!" the woman said to herself, as she shut the door.

Vincent, sensing that someone was indeed inside the house, started barking.

"That's his dog." the woman followed the sound path of Vincent's bark, which led her straight to John's bedroom.

"Sis?" John gasped.

"John!" the woman knelt down beside him and hugged him.

"Jenny, I'm glad to see you." John breathed a sigh of relief, "I just need the comfort of someone."

"Why didn't you phone your wife?" Jenny asked.

"I figured she was too busy with Olivia and her injuries." John felt tears spring to his eyes.

"John, I'm so sorry this happened to you and also, why didn't you say anything about your child with Sharon, before?" Jenny hugged him tighter than before.

"I never knew about Gloria until the other day." John sighed, "I feel so dirty, right now."

"How dare that creep rape you?! How dare he?!" Jenny shook her head.

"Well, he dared." John brushed the tears away from his eyes.

"It's OK to cry about it." Jenny rubbed his back.

"I'm so mad that I can't cry." John looked up for a brief moment.

"I don't blame you." Jenny stood up and helped him stand up.

Soon enough, another car pulled up and it turned out to be Freddie and Gloria. Concerned, they went right up to the door and pounded on it. Jenny left John's room and answered the door.

"Oh, hello, may I help you two?" Jenny asked.

"Hi, we're here to check on Mr. Bradley to see if he is alright." Freddie started.

"How does he know you two?" Jenny folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"Well, I'm his friend, Freddie Smirnov and this is his daughter, Gloria." Freddie introduced the two of them.

"Come in." Jenny opened the door.

"If you don't mind a stupid question, who are you?" Gloria asked.

"I'm his sister and your aunt Jenny. So, you're his little girl, Gloria? You're very beautiful and it's very nice to meet you for the first time. Sorry it has to be right in the middle of a situation." Jenny patted Gloria on the shoulder.

"It's alright, Aunt Jenny. I can call you that, right?" Gloria wanted to make sure.

"Well, yes, because, you are my niece and my brother's daughter. That's not even a question." Jenny reassured her.

"Where's Mr. Bradley?" Freddie was looking around for John.

"In his room with his dog. Poor man was raped." Jenny looked down.

"That was our worst fear." Freddie shook his head.

"I wanna do bad things to that Lyle creep!" Gloria balled her fists.

"Let's take him along with Hayley and Willow and go to an area where it'll be round two of interrogation." Freddie suggested.

"Interrogation? For what?" Jenny was a bit thrown off.

Gloria and Freddie took time to explain everything to Jenny, even though it was all mind boggling and a lot to grasp. Jenny surprisingly understood completely and decided to go into John's room and convince him to get to the hospital due being violently raped and the bloody gash on the right side of his forehead. Meanwhile, Freddie and Gloria loaded Lyle up with Willow and Hayley and were about to drive off, when they heard another car pull up. It was Sharon and she rushed into John's house to see him. When she and Jenny saw each other, they hugged for what seemed to be a long time.

"How are you, Sharon?" Jenny was clearly glad to see Sharon for the first time in a long time.

"I've been great, Jenny. Right now, I am concerned about your brother. Where is he?" Sharon was a bit frazzled.

"In his bedroom. I was just about to get him to the hospital." Jenny told her.

"He's that bad, huh?" Sharon had a sad look in her eyes.

"Weaker than a sick baby." Jenny hung her head low.

"Well, I'll go see him and then, once you drive him to the hospital, I'll follow you." Sharon said, before, going straight to John's bedroom, getting down on one knee and hugging him.

"Sharon, you came!" John was a bit happy.

"David, I drove here as fast as I could." Sharon rubbed his head, "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"Me too." John's voice was beginning to break.

"Shh. It's OK. It's OK." Sharon comforted him.

"He violated me!" John let the tears flow down his face.

"John, you may need to go to the hospital." Sharon continued rubbing the back of John's head.

"Why?!" John removed himself from her hug and gave her a weird look.

"Because, you've been raped and they need to do all kinds of things in order to make sure that you'll be alright." Sharon tried to reassure him.

"No hospital!" John started to protest.

"David, protesting is not going to help you one bit. Look, what if your rapist damaged something or worse gave you a disease. The hospital needs to make sure that you aren't going to get anything like gonorrhea, chlamydia, or worse, full blown HIV/AIDS." Sharon explained.

John stood up from the floor and had a very hesitant look in his eye. Sharon, again, tried to explain everything to him, only to earn more and more protests from him. She didn't understand why John was being so hesitant on going to the hospital in order to make sure that Lyle hadn't given him an STD. If anything, John should be hurrying to the hospital, but, something was stopping him. Sharon clearly couldn't figure it out and when Jenny came in and tried to convince him to go, his resistance became more intense. One had to wonder, why was John so adamant on not going to the hospital?! Doctors wouldn't make fun of him for being a victim of rape and Elaina wouldn't get all mad or weird about it; she would be horrified that, that had happened to her husband.

So what's stopping him? Will someone convince him to go to the hospital? Find out!

To Be Continued...


	7. Bored Now, part one

Laura's Revenge

part 7:

**"Bored Now, part one"**

_John had just been raped in his own home by Lyle and eventually got the upper hand and knocked him unconscious. After contacting Sharon and his sister Jenny and being comforted by both of them, they both insist that he should go to the hospital, but, he was being very very hesitant and even fighting it. Meanwhile, Freddie was also nearly sexually assaulted by Willow and Hayley, only for them to be stopped by Gloria, who shot tranquilizer darts in their necks. Afterward, she and Freddie stuffed Willow and Hayley into Freddie's trunk and headed to John's house, worrying about him. They found Lyle in the garage, unconscious and met Jenny for the first time. Jenny and Gloria took an instant liking to one another as to Jenny, it was nice to know that she had more kin. Gloria and Freddie then stuffed Lyle along with Willow and Hayley and took them off somewhere to interrogate them, again. Now, the ball was in John's court and whether he liked it or not, he needed to go to the hospital. Will he finally go? What was he afraid of? Find out!_

_Warning: Minor hint of discipline of an adult. Second sexual assault/rape. Mentioning of oral sex. Adult content. Not intended for children or people who don't like/read it. Rated M for a reason. _

"John, you're going to the hospital whether you like it or not!" Jenny firmly told her brother and tapped her foot.

"I don't want to!" John shook his head.

"John, you need to and whether you like it or not, you're going!" Sharon and Jenny slightly raised their voices.

"No!" John folded his arms.

"Why not?" Sharon asked.

"They'll laugh at me for getting raped!" John stood on his bed.

"No, they won't." Jenny shook her head.

"John, quit being silly and let's go." Sharon grabbed his leg.

"I'm not going to any hospital! Nobody is going to force me!" John grabbed his gun out from under his pillow and pointed it at the women.

"John, take it easy. We don't want trouble." Jenny put her hands up.

"There's not going to be any trouble, if you don't force me to go to the hospital." John cocked his gun.

"Jenny, why don't you go wait in the car." Sharon suggested.

"You sure?" Jenny asked.

"Positive." Sharon nodded.

"OK." Jenny left and went out to her car.

"Sharon, you're not going to force me to go to any hospital whatsoever! I'm embarrassed as it is and I won't be humiliated any further!" John held her at gunpoint.

"David, quit being ridiculous and hand me the gun." Sharon held out her hand.

"Stay back, Sharon!" John put his finger near the trigger.

"JOHN DAVID BRADLEY, YOU GIVE ME THE GUN, GET DOWN FROM YOUR BED, GET DRESSED, GET YOUR BEHIND IN JENNY'S CAR, AND GO TO THE HOSPITAL, LIKE A GOOD LITTLE BOY, THIS INSTANT!" Sharon raised her voice, sounding very commanding and authoritative, while still holding her hand out for the gun.

"What if I don't?!" John taunted.

"Did you just taunt me, David?!" Sharon got an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, what are you going to do?! Spank me?!" John taunted and sassed, even sporting a sassy smirk on his face.

Sharon stood there in utter silence, still sporting her annoyed look.

"I wouldn't come close, if I were you, Sharon, because, if my gun goes off and hurts you, it'll be your fault!" John snarked, before accidentally firing a shot, which thankfully turned out to be a blank.

Sharon looked around to see where the blank went, found that it hit the wall, and turned back at John.

"Ummm...Sh-Sharon, I..." John paused, after getting the _"oh, shit" _look on his face, knowing that he done screwed up.

"OK, I honestly don't know where your phobia of doctors suddenly came from, but, what I do know is that you're going to stop acting like a petulant child and grow up all the way...right now!" Sharon walked toward him and grabbed his wrist.

"Wha-What are you going to do?!" John was bug-eyed.

Sharon sat down on his bed and laid John over her lap, locking his legs with her right leg.

"No, no, Sharon! Not this! Anything, but, this!" John pleaded.

Sharon raised her hand really high as if she was going to land a hard swat, but, instead, came to a stop and gently tapped John's backside, before letting him up. John had an embarrassed, yet, flabbergasted and flushed look on his face.

"You're very lucky that I didn't go hard!" Sharon stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Now, I believe you were about to put your shirt and pants on and go to the hospital.".

"Oh no, I wasn't!" John shook his head.

"Oh yes you-David, what are you afraid of? The Doctors won't laugh and your wife won't get all weird about it." Sharon gave him a look.

"I just-If I end up in the hospital-Look, Sharon, Olivia is in the hospital and in a coma. If I end up in the hospital, it'll-I just don't want to fail her! I promised to get those responsible for hurting her and I can't fail her, like I failed Wendy and Jane." John stared at the ground.

"You didn't fail Wendy and Jane." Sharon put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sharon, Wendy was murdered and Jane was permanently blinded. I still, at times, wish I was there that night to protect them, but, obviously, I wasn't and I went Charles Bronson on Razor and his gang. Sure, I hurt those who hurt my family, but, I never got the chance to make up for lost times with Wendy and Jane. Jane's dead now." John sighed, "I know they were my former stepdaughter and step granddaughter, but, I loved them, the same way you love Rusty. Now, I am bound and determined not to fail Olivia, but, my only fears are that either I will fail her or she'll never wake up!".

"John, you cannot go on the rest of your life blaming yourself. You can't save the world all the time. A person can only do so much." Sharon reassured him, "Look, the hospital won't keep you overnight or for a few days. They'll just look you over and send you on your way. That's all.".

"Really?" John got a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes." Sharon nodded.

"Yet, here I was throwing a fussy tantrum like a child for nothing!" John rolled his eyes, before putting his white long sleeved and button down shirt and black pants back on, unknowingly, leaving his belt unbuckled, his shirt half-buttoned, and pants unzipped.

"You always did that in our relationship." Sharon chuckled.

"Don't remind me!" John put his black shoes and socks on and combed his fair and facial hair, before walking to his front door, only to suddenly get dizzy and hold onto the wall.

"You OK, John?" Sharon tried to help him get steady on his feet.

"I think so. Is my dog alright?" John rubbed his head.

Vincent came running to where John and Sharon were, stood on his hind legs, and put his front paws on John's shoulder, as if to steady him.

"I'd say he is helping you." Sharon told him.

"Huh? Oh, hey there, Vince! Who's a good boy?" John scratched Vincent's ears and gave him a kiss.

"I'll meet you at the hospital." Sharon went out to her car.

"Well, Vincent, daddy has to go to the hospital, but, do not worry, he'll be right back." John headed for the door, but, Vincent blocked him, "You wanna come along for the ride?".

Vincent jumped up for joy and wagged his tail. John grabbed the dog's leash and started to go out his door, but, due to his head injury, he got a bit light-headed again. Vincent stood up on his hind legs and put his paws on John's arm, again. John managed to get over the dizzy feeling and get outside to Jenny's car. He opened the backseat door and put his dog inside, before getting into the front seat and buckling his seat belt.

"You OK, John?" Jenny asked, seeing John a bit woozy.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just my head injury is making me dizzy." John nodded his head.

After starting up the car, Jenny drove off to the hospital. Once they got to the hospital, Jenny went in first, in order to sign John in and get a wheelchair. She got John into the wheelchair and wheeled him in, Vincent following. Luckily, John was seen right away, and taken to a bay, while Jenny filled out his information and looked after Vincent, who had a sad look on his face. As he got out of the wheelchair and sat down on the bed, the curtain opened and in came Elaina, who was surprised to see her husband as a patient than a visitor.

"John?" Elaina's mouth was agape.

"Listen, babe, I-" John was cut off.

"Babe, what happened to you?" Elaina pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Well, as you can clearly see, I got hurt." John started.

"I told you that this revenge spree would kill you one of these days or hurt you, if not kill you." Elaina put her hands on her hips.

"Babe, I was...I was...r-raped!" John felt tears well up in his eyes, again.

"Oh...sweetheart!" Elaina pulled her husband into a hug, "How can somebody do that to you?! How?!"

"Well, the guy was a creep, obviously! A creep who preys on men my age!" John was repulsed by even talking about it.

"Don't you worry now, babe, because, I've got you and I promise I won't let that happen to you, again. I'd gladly make that creep pay for what he did to you." Elaina rubbed the back of John's head in comfort.

"Elaina, I'd prefer that you stay with Olivia. By the way, how is she?" John asked.

"Still in a coma." Elaina looked down.

"I hope that doctor hurries up with the rape kit and all, because, I will not let this hinder my promise to Olivia on getting those responsible for her coma and Nick's death among other things!" John sounded very impatient.

"John, these things take time and who brought you down here?" Elaina kissed him on the ear.

"Jenny." John answered.

"OK, Mr. Bradley, I-Wait a minute, I spoke to you two a couple days ago about Olivia. What brings you here?" Dr. Marlowe walked in.

"I'm the rape victim and I have a head wound as you can see." John removed his hand from his head wound.

"I'll get that nasty wound of yours taken care of after we run an HIV/AIDS test on you along with a rape kit examination, since, you are a victim of rape." Dr. Marlowe told him.

"How long will that take?" John asked.

"About 4-6 hours, give or take." Dr. Marlowe replied.

"Oh God! What all do you have to do?" John sounded impatient, again.

"Well, first, I must have a thorough medical history from you. Then, you have to stand on a sheet of paper, while stripping your clothes, in order to catch any hair or fiber that may fall off of your body. After that, we collect your clothes and the sheet, so, that we can test for hair, fibers, and any additional evidence. Now-" Dr. Marlowe was cut off.

"Wait a minute, I know who my attacker is, so, you really don't need to collect my clothing or anything." John glared at the doctor.

"You are more than welcome to decline that part, if you wish, Mr. Bradley." Dr. Marlowe said in a gentle manner.

"Thank you." John nodded.

"Anyways, during a physical examination, any injuries from your attack are going to be documented and treated, and evidence is collected. The examiner who will be me or any of the other doctors or nurses, will collect biological evidence, such as saliva, blood, semen, urine, skin cells, and hair by taking swabs of your skin, genitalia, anus and mouth, scraping underneath your fingernails and combing through your hair. Afterward, your body will be photographed from head to toe to preserve evidence of bruising and injuries. Like I said, you are more than welcome to decline any or all parts of the examination, if you'd prefer, Mr. Bradley." Dr. Marlowe explained almost everything to him.

"Not that I want to decline, but, I don't want it to take too long, so, is there a way we can get all of that done in one hour and you send me on my way?" John scratched the back of his head.

"You are really in a hurry, Mr. Bradley, well, we'll see what happens. Also, once the exam is complete, the evidence collected is very carefully packaged and labeled to prevent any possible contamination." Dr. Marlowe patted him on the shoulder.

"OK, let's do it." John stood up from the bed.

"Right now?" Dr. Marlowe and Elaina exchanged looks, before looking back at John.

"Might as well. It'll probably get done faster." John nodded.

"OK, if you insist." Dr. Marlowe guided him to the room where they do the rape kit examination, Elaina following.

"Can I give my clothes to my wife?" John asked, before stepping into the room.

"Yes." Dr. Marlowe nodded, before putting rubber gloves on and getting everything needed for the examination out.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Freddie and Gloria were interrogating Lyle, Willow, and Hayley, while at the same time trying hard not to kill Lyle for what he did to John. However, the interrogation quickly turned ugly, resulting in Freddie being manhandled by Willow and Hayley, while Lyle was starting to get freaky with Gloria. Gloria was not liking where this was heading.

"Get back, Lyle!" Gloria held out her switchblade and pointed it at Lyle.

"Oh, c'mon baby, you'll like what I have to offer! I know you will, because, your dad liked it!" Lyle took off his shirt.

"You get any closer, I'll kill you for what you did to my dad!" Gloria still held her ground.

"I don't think so!" Lyle grabbed her wrist and tried his best to pry the switchblade out of her hand.

"Gloria, hold on tight! Hold it as if your life depends on it!" Freddie tried his best to fight being held back.

"I'm trying my best Freddie!" Gloria tried to pry Lyle's hand off her wrist, but, was starting to fail terribly.

"Come on, baby, drop it! Drop it! Drop...it!" Lyle commanded.

"I'm not a dog!" Gloria snapped.

"Baby, it'll do you more good to...let...go!" Lyle managed to get the switchblade out of Gloria's hand and kick it aside.

"Dammit!" Gloria looked defeated.

"Looks like we are going to have a party!" Lyle pulled Gloria close to him.

"I thought you liked guys!" Gloria was not liking the close contact she had with Lyle.

"I like both guys and girls." Lyle held her tightly.

"No!" Gloria shook her head.

"You're so cute! You're like a puppy." Lyle petted the top of her head.

"I don't have tail to wag!" Gloria glared at him.

"Then again, you're feisty like an Alligator." Lyle looked her up and down.

"That's funny, because, I don't recall having scales or a snout!" Gloria continued to give Lyle her death glare.

"Oh, you're so feisty! I like that!" Lyle started sucking on Gloria's neck.

"No!" Freddie tried to lunge at Lyle, only to be subdued by Willow hitting him over the head with an empty beer bottle.

"Freddie! Mmph!" Gloria was muffled by Lyle's hand.

"Don't scream, baby cakes!" Lyle pinned Gloria to the ground, grabbed zip ties out of his pocket, and bound Gloria's wrists and ankles.

"Oh no! No! No! No!" Gloria tried to squirm away from him and turned to Hayley and Willow, "Do something! You're girls, aren't you?!".

"I don't think so, baby." Lyle grabbed her by the pants and quickly yanked them off of her, revealing black panties.

"No! No!" Gloria knew where this was heading and was bound and determined to not let this happen.

"Now, them panties of yours are comin' down!" Lyle got a hold of Gloria's black panties and started to slowly lower them.

"No, don't!" Gloria grabbed her panties and tried to prevent them from being taken off.

"Oh, first things first, take this shirt of yours off!" Lyle managed to pull off Gloria's black Halloween shirt that had a rib cage on the front of it.

"How dare you?!" Gloria's mouth was agape.

"Aww! It looks like the bra needs to come off next, then we'll get to them panties of yours." Lyle caressed her breasts and this was only on top of her bra, before he started slowly unhooking it.

"Oh God!" Gloria said, even though, sound didn't come out of her mouth.

"Now, for them panties." Lyle lifted Gloria's legs, grabbed onto her panties, and started slowly taking them down.

"No...don't...please!" Gloria felt tears spring to her eyes.

"After we get through with the fun, I'll pleasure you with anilingus and cunnilingus. Then, you'll perform fellatio on me." Lyle managed to get her panties partially down, before starting to take off his pants.

"No!" Gloria shook her head.

"Now, let's get things started." Lyle exposed himself, causing Gloria to gasp.

"Get it done, Lyle!" Hayley barked.

"Shut up or you're next!" Lyle growled, before going all tongue on the french kiss he was giving Gloria.

Gloria gagged and choked, before biting him on the tongue, causing him to recoil back.

"No! You don't do that!" Lyle gave Gloria five hard slaps on her backside.

"Owwwww! Oooh! Oooh! Owww! Oooh!" Gloria screamed, as the tears started threatening to flow down her face, despite her efforts to hold them back.

"Now, let's try that again." Lyle gave her another french kiss, this time a long and rough one.

Gloria gagged, choked, and coughed, as she didn't find the french kiss at all amusing, especially from a guy who raped her dad just earlier. Pretty soon, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, as she could feel herself being turned onto her stomach and the coldness of the floor kissing her chest. Lyle proceeded to spread Gloria's legs apart and before she knew it, he thrusted in, a bit hard, causing her to let out a shrill scream.

"Oh, baby, I know it feels good, but, that was just the start of something great!" Lyle cooed.

"Ohhhhh GOD! Ohhhh hooooo!" Gloria, who was bug-eyed, groaned and grunted.

Lyle shoved in harder than before, causing blood to rain down Gloria's legs. He groaned and moaned in pleasure, even smiling and rolling his eyes, despite knowing that it was a girl he was doing it to and the fact that he sexually desired men more than women. However, this didn't matter to him, because, it was another victim added to his list.

Gloria bit down very hard on her lower lip as she screamed, moaned, yelped, and grunted, stifling the sound as best as she could, not wanting to appear weak and not wanting Lyle to get full control of her, but, broke the skin on her lower lip, making the iron taste of her own blood flow into her mouth. She had never felt something so excruciatingly painful in her life or so she thought. Neither a broken leg, thrown out back, bullet wound, stab wound, bashed in ribs, being jumped in high school, punch to the face, black eye, nor a migraine; absolutely nothing. Everything only lasted for a brief moment, although it felt like centuries. The pain was starting to fade away, only to increase when Lyle tried to go further and get all the way into Gloria. He had done this to many people before, so, neither Gloria nor John were his first and certainly weren't going to be his last, except the Bradley father-daughter duo were still living and breathing victims, whereas Lyle usually killed his victims. Gloria pictured what her dad must've gone through earlier and knowing the kind of man he was, how he managed to put on a brave face during the ordeal, yet, how scared he must've been, at the same time. She was hoping and praying that either Freddie would wake up or her dad would show up, because, they'd stop Lyle in a heart beat. However, that wasn't happening, yet.

"You know? I should be broadcasting this on YouTube or Facebook live or something." Lyle laughed.

"Lyle, you're very sick, you know that?" Willow gave him a repulsed look.

"If I am so sick, then why aren't you stopping me, huh?! You're a girl just like this one is." Lyle gave her a look.

"You think I wanna be banged by you and have you call the shots?" Willow laughed.

"I take that as a no." Lyle snorted.

"You should." Willow shot back.

Hayley looked off to the side and shook her head in a seemingly disgusted way.

"What the hell are you shaking your head for? If you were so tough and cared about girls, you'd stop me!" Lyle glared at Hayley.

"Because, what you're doing is just disgusting!" Hayley still looked away.

"If it is so awful, then stop me! No wait, you won't, so, why don't you and Willow shut up or else wait in line, because, you both will be next!" Lyle threatened.

"You think we want to be next?!" Willow raised an eyebrow.

"First you bang her father, earlier today and now, you're banging her! That's just weird and disturbing!" Hayley grimaced.

Lyle ignored them, took another deep breath, and ran his fingers through Gloria's hair. Gloria was starting to shake, sweat, and shudder.

"Oh, don't worry baby cakes, they're shutting up and letting us have our needed fun." Lyle kissed her ear, put his hands on her breasts, and stroked her nipples, earning a moan from her.

Gloria balled her tied hands into fists and desperately tried hard to not think about the pain she was in, as the tears, she tried to hold back, started to stream down her face. Lyle, fully unaware of this, very slowly started to slide out of Gloria, receiving a gasp and hiss from her. He pulled out until just the tip of his you know what was in and then, without a warning, he pushed forward and harder this time, making Gloria yelp, bellow, and howl in pain. Her eyes bugged out for a brief moment.

"Beautiful sound! You know, you and your dad are very vocal." Lyle grunted.

"Oooooooohhhh! Hama, hama, hama, hama, hama!" Gloria tried her best to break free of the zip ties.

"Now, you sound like Ralph Kramden, but, I'm not complaining." Lyle smiled.

Gloria opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them, after bugging them out and was slowly starting to get use to the pain she was feeling, as she started to not think about it as much. She moaned when Lyle grunted, breathed with Lyle's thrusts, and grunted when Lyle pushed in and slid Gloria's body on the cold ground of the garage. However, the horrible memories of being jumped three times in high school, being sexually assaulted by her gym teacher, being gang raped in the locker room by four boys she knew, and being raped by her fellow cadet at the army academy all started to play in her like a movie, along with the thoughts of what her dad went through earlier and how helpless he felt. These memories had been suppressed for so long that she couldn't help, but, silently cry to herself, as she kept praying and hoping that this would end.

Lyle started to increase his pace and get more aggressive than before. His eyes fluttered with amazement and a smile formed on his face. He even licked his lips and ran his fingernails slowly down Gloria's back.

Using her quick whits and deciding on how to annoy Lyle and possibly make this end sooner, Gloria started pretending that she was enjoying every bit of this. In actuality, she wasn't, but, she figured that if she were to act like she was enjoying being sexually assaulted and that she didn't want it to stop, she'd possibly annoy Lyle into stopping, giving her the chance to turn the tables on him. However, she was also hoping that Freddie would wake up or her dad would pop through the door any minute.

"You know something, sweetness? You look a lot like your dad! You may be a girly doppelganger of his, but, you are exotically beautiful." Lyle purred, before he started to thrust harder and harder.

Gloria yelped and grunted as more blood started coming down her legs. Despite trying her best at pretending, Gloria found that she couldn't pretend much longer as the pain became unbearable. All she could think about was the excruciating pain she was in, how she wanted to kill Lyle for doing this, how she wished Freddie would come to, how desperately she wanted her dad to make an appearance, the horror John went through and felt earlier, the terror John's former stepdaughter Jane and step granddaughter Wendy felt during their ordeal, the terror many sexual assault victims feel, the terror her adoptive sister Lindy Moran felt, the confusion Luna was in, due to her being an infant and not knowing what was happening, the times she was raped in the army academy and high school, and how many other unfortunate souls Lyle did this to. She knew the numbers were way up there and she was now one of them, as was her father. This, among other things, made sick to her stomach.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

John was finally finished with the rape kit examination and was dropped off at his house, along with Vincent, while Jenny and Elaina stayed in the hospital to be by Olivia's side. He texted Gloria and Freddie in order to touch base with them. So far, he hadn't heard back from either of them, which worried him to the point of turning on the GPS tracker he had secretly installed on Freddie's car and their phones. He managed to ping their phones and track the car in the same area where he had interrogated Lyle, Freddie had interrogated Willow, and Gloria had interrogated Hayley last night. Sensing and at the same time fearing that they may either be in danger or possibly dead due to not answering their phones and being M.I.A., he got into his car and headed to where they were located.

"This is not good!" John shook his head.

Suddenly, his phone rang and it was Sharon.

"Sharon, this isn't really a good time." John answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"I know it isn't, because, I have been texting Gloria and Freddie off and on and I still haven't heard back from either of them. I'm really getting worried." Sharon had concern and fear in her voice.

"Well, I managed to track them down and I'm heading to where I tracked them." John had sweat starting to trickle down the side of his head.

"How did you manage to ping their phones and track them down?" Sharon asked.

"That's not real important right now." John sounded a little peeved.

"Anyways, please keep me updated." Sharon sent another text to Gloria and Freddie, while still on the phone with John.

"Will do." John nodded.

"I love you." Sharon said in a soft tone.

"What?" John got a weird look on his face.

"Nothing. Bye." Sharon, embarrassed and blushing, immediately hung the phone up.

John had a puzzled look on his face, but, quickly shook it off and put his mind back on to finding Gloria and Freddie.

* * *

_Back in the garage where Gloria and Freddie were_

As Freddie was still knocked out, Gloria was still being violated just like how Yvette Mimieux's character, Melanie Tolman was in the 1960 film "Where the Boys Are", Ned Beatty's character, Bobby Trippe was in the 1972 film "Deliverance", like how her father was, and like the times she was, only difference was that Gloria was in a dark and cold garage, whereas John was in his own home, Bobby Trippe was in the woods, Melanie Tolman was in a hotel room, and the other times she was violated, she was in the girl's locker room for one experience and in her barracks for another experience. None of this mattered, because, to Gloria, being violated and incapacitated in a garage with others watching was way worse than being assaulted in the barracks, locker room, hotel room, the woods or even your own home. She was hoping for this whole ordeal to be over.

Regretfully and despite not wanting it to end, Lyle pulled himself out of Gloria and put himself back into his pants. However, this didn't stop Lyle from getting in front of Gloria and giving her another rough french kiss. Afterward, he walked around Gloria, watching the young girl breathe heavily, shake, and shudder with her own aftershocks.

"My dear..." Lyle cooed, again, before wrapping his arms around Gloria and kissing her cheek repeatedly, before sticking his tongue out and licking it, "Thank you, so much for letting me give you a wonderful experience and thank you for starting to give me pleasure. I got a bonus today with you and your dad. Now, I wish your dad was here, so, I could do it to both of you, again, at the same time.".

Gloria opened her piercing brown eyes and looked around the garage in complete horror and bedlam, before looking down at herself, and trying her best to cover herself, as she was embarrassed and horrified to be nude.

"Oh, baby doll, you didn't think that was it, did you?" Lyle chuckled, as he got in front of Gloria, causing her to shiver.

"No more! P-Please no more! I-I can't take it anymore! Please!" Gloria's pent up anger was beginning to show, as she begged and as tears flowed down her face.

"Ssssh. You act as if I am killing you, which clearly I'm not. I'm only giving you pleasure, babe. No need to be scared or impatient, because, we're still going to have fun." Lyle put his finger over Gloria's lips, before removing it and pinning her back down to the ground.

"What else is there?! Because, I think you've violated me enough today, not to mention that you violated my father, too!" Gloria stared him down.

"You and father love that word, don't you?" Lyle rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's true! What you did to my father and what you just did to me was violation! You violated us!" Gloria managed to break off the zip ties.

"Oh, toots, you should know that I have more zip ties and a pair of fluffy handcuffs. Also, a leash and a collar, plus a carrier and a few whips, gags, and chains." Lyle spread her legs apart and began to take his pants off, again.

"What in the goddamn hell are you going to do to me now?!" Gloria tried to fight him off.

"I only banged you in the ass, now I'm gonna bang you where it counts. Afterwards, it'll be anilingus and cunnilingus on you, then on me, it'll be fellatio." Lyle put his hand on top of her chest.

"Oh no, you won't!" Gloria managed to scoot away from him and toward her scattered clothing.

"Oh yes, it'll happen, because, your father didn't get to perform fellatio and anilingus on me and I didn't on him, so, you'll be the lucky one!" Lyle pulled her back to him and held her tightly, "I may even age regress you and put you in a little girl's dress!".

"No!" Gloria squeaked.

"You're so cute when you say, _'No!'_." Lyle said in a menacing way.

Gloria thrashed around under him and tried her best to hold him back, but, that turned out to be a bust as he put his mouth on her neck and gave her a hickey. Then, he planted another rough french kiss, nearly shoving his tongue into her throat, slowly suffocating her. Luckily, Freddie started to come to and once he did, he was horrified by what he saw.

"Gloria!" Freddie yelled.

"Freddie!" Gloria looked back and got a relieved look on her face.

"Leave her alone, you dirty scumbag!" Freddie glared at Lyle and tried to lunge at him, but, found that he was handcuffed to a pole.

"Ha, ha, ha! You're tied up, so, you won't be her Superman today!" Lyle scoffed.

Freddie spotted a glass on the ground and with his foot, rolled it to Gloria. As Gloria went to pick it up, Lyle snatched it from her and threw it at Freddie. Thankfully, he missed Freddie by a few inches, but, that didn't stop him from turning Gloria onto her stomach, again, fully exposing himself, and thrusting into her, again, only this time in her vaginal area, causing her to go bug-eyed and let out a blood curdling scream.

"Gloria, no!" Freddie's voice sounded as if it was going to break, as tears came to his eyes due to the horror he was witnessing and how helpless he was.

"Girls, shut him up!" Lyle ordered.

No answer.

"Girls, I said-" Lyle paused after seeing that Hayley and Willow left, "Nice! Real damn nice!".

"It's over Lyle! You'll never see the light of day!" Freddie tried to break free of the handcuffs.

"It'll never be over." Lyle thrusted harder and rougher.

"Hey, Lyle! Thought you might've wanted back up." a voice said.

"Yeah, Mitch, you could shut that wise guy up, while I have fun with this lovely girl." Lyle gave a thumbs up.

"May I have a turn with her when you're done?" Mitch slowly unzipped his pants.

"Yes, just don't rush me!" Lyle growled.

"Oh...God!" Gloria cried out.

"It's gonna be alright, Gloria. It's gonna be OK, honey, I'll get you to the hospital and contact your mom and pop, after I kill this bastard." Freddie tried to reassure her through the tears in his eyes.

"You're not _"killing"_ anyone, bub!" Mitch made quotation marks with his fingers, before cracking his knuckles.

Lyle slowly pulled out until just the tip of his you know what was in and then, without a warning, he pushed forward and harder this time, making Gloria cry out very loudly. Blood started running down her legs, again. Mitch laughed and took a few pictures on his phone, while Freddie gave Lyle a death glare, grabbed a bobby pin off of a nearby table, and slowly started to pick the lock of the handcuffs.

"You taking pictures, Mitch?" Lyle grunted, again.

"You bet." Mitch took a few more pictures.

"After I'm through here, comes anilingus and cunnilingus." Lyle batted his eyes.

"Sweet! It'll go on YouTube!" Mitch snorted.

"You hear that, baby cakes? We'll be famous." Lyle twirled a strand of Gloria's hair with his finger.

Gloria was in so much pain and so ashamed that she just cried her eyes out, as she desperately wanted this to be over.

"Hey, Lyle, she's crying like the bitch she is!" Mitch couldn't stop laughing.

Freddie managed to get the handcuffs undone and slowly creeped up behind Mitch. Once he got behind him, he tapped Mitch on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Mitch turned around and got furious, "Hey! He's loose!".

"Knock him out." Lyle ordered.

"Get off of her!" Freddie yelled, as he made his way toward Lyle, only to be stopped by Mitch.

"Oh, no you don't! Mitch frisked him.

"Get off her! Leave her alone!" Freddie thrashed around in Mitch's arms.

"Oh, zip your lip!" Mitch grabbed a vase and broke it over Freddie's head, knocking him out cold and causing a head wound.

"Freddie!" Gloria cried out, before turning to Lyle, "You bastard!".

"Mitch, hold her down, while I finish!" Lyle motioned for Mitch.

"You're not going anywhere, babe." Mitch held Gloria down by her hair.

Lyle started thrusting harder, rougher, and much faster than before, as Gloria continued sobbing and weeping. She spotted her bra nearby and went to grab for it, only for Mitch to step on her left hand.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Mitch pressed his foot onto her hand really hard.

Gloria cried and screamed, before grabbing Mitch's ankle, pulling up his pant leg, and biting down on it, real hard.

"Owwwwww! She's biting! She's biting!" Mitch yelled.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Lyle slapped her backside really hard, but, to no avail.

Mitch kicked Gloria in the face real hard with his other foot, causing her to let go. The kick was so hard that it caused a bruise to form on her face, a black eye, and a bloody bruised up nose. However, this didn't stop her from biting Mitch again, only to be punched about three times in the ribs by Lyle. Gloria bit down very hard on Mitch's leg, breaking the skin and leaving teeth marks. Regretfully and despite not wanting it to end, Lyle pulled himself out and put himself back into his pants. Relieved that the rape ordeal was seemingly over and despite shaking and shuddering, Gloria grabbed her bra, put it back on, and pulled her panties back up. However, Mitch quickly pinned her down, unzipped his pants, and began to slowly lower Gloria's panties, only for her to fight back really hard and kick him in the man area. She quickly stood up, grabbed her clothes, and put them back on, only to be pinned down by Lyle and Mitch, who started to rip her clothes off. She scratched and punched both of them in order to fight them off. Mitch, who was very pissed at this point, pulled out a butcher knife and held it on Gloria's throat.

"Whoa, man! Who told you to do that?!" Lyle was surprised that Mitch would pull out a knife.

"Let's kill this bitch by severing her jugular vein or eviscerating her!" Mitch pressed the knife into Gloria's throat.

"Dude, take it easy with that thing!" Lyle slapped him on the shoulder.

Gloria cried harder, as Mitch began to make an incision on the side of her neck, causing blood to begin flowing down like a tear stream.

"Bro, seriously, put the knife away." Lyle raised his voice.

"Never." Mitch grabbed white duct tape and taped Gloria's mouth shut, before going at the incision he made, making it thicker, before stabbing her in the midriff.

Gloria's eyes bugged out, again, as she let out a loud bellowing muffled scream.

Mitch stabbed the same spot over and over again, before going at another area, faster and faster.

"Baby cakes, forgive him. He's got a little anger problem." Lyle petted Gloria's head.

"Die bitch die!" Mitch yelled as he stabbed the same spot for a fourth time, blood spurting into his face.

"Get the hell off my daughter!" a familiar voice yelled.

"That's a fine time to call this whore, your daughter!" Mitch glared at Lyle, before grabbing an empty wine bottle and breaking it over Gloria's head, causing a bloody gash on the right side of her forehead and knocking her out.

"I said, _"Get the hell off my daughter!"_." the voice got louder.

"Uh oh!" Mitch got bug-eyed.

"My pet?" Lyle turned around and saw a tall muscular figure standing in a dark area.

A light turned on and the tall figure was revealed to be John holding a gun at both men.

"Now, who in the hell are you?!" Mitch held up the bloody butcher knife.

Gloria, slowly starting to wake up, moaned in agony, before opening her eyes.

"Stay down." Mitch kicked her in the gut.

Gloria screamed and cried, while clutching her stab wound.

John cocked his gun and put his finger on the trigger.

"Look, this little whore needs to-" Mitch lunged at John with his knife, only to be disarmed by the older man.

"You fucking coward!" John threw a punch to Mitch's face.

"Oh, a puncher, eh?" Mitch wiped the blood off of his lip and cracked his knuckles, again, trying to look threatening.

"What? You think _that _scares me?!" John scoffed, before blocking a kick from Mitch.

"Looks like the old buzzard here, wants to scrap! OK, hit me with your best shot, you old geezer!" Mitch put his fists up and jumped around, as if he was in a boxing ring.

"Oh, you think you're so tough, huh?! Beating up defenseless young girls and guys!" John threw three punches; one to Mitch's stomach and two to Mitch's face, before picking him up by his shirt and hanging him on a nearby hook.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Mitch squirmed around.

"Not fair?! Not fair?! You wanna know what's not fair?! You doing that to my daughter! So, now you get this!" John started punching Mitch, as if he were a punching bag.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Mitch slapped John on the head.

"Oh, a slapper, eh?! How do you like this?!" John started bitchslapping Mitch.

"Hey! You big bully! Stop it!" Mitch kicked him in the chest.

"Why?! You didn't stop hurting my daughter and our friend!" John headbutted him in the midriff.

"Hey! Stop that this minute, my pet!" Lyle grabbed a nearby piece of plywood and whacked John on the behind with it.

"Ouch!" John rubbed his behind, before turning around and punching his palm, like Godzilla did in the 1971 film "Godzilla vs the smog monster", "Nobody spanks John Bradley!".

"Well, I just did, my pet, because, you were a bad pet." Lyle found a rolled up magazine and started hitting John with it.

"Stop that!" John knocked the magazine out of Lyle's hands.

"You think what I did was _"terrible"_, big guy?! That guy calling you his pet, raped that little whore on the ground." Mitch chuckled.

"You raped my daughter?!" John frisked Lyle.

"My pet, you shouldn't be frisking me!" Lyle flicked him on the nose.

"I'm not your pet! Quit calling me that!" John pinned Lyle against the wall, "Why did you rape my daughter and why was that prick over there stabbing her?!".

"Look, rape is such a dirty word. It's worse than violate." Lyle replied in a very cunning way.

"Dirty?!" John pressed Lyle against the wall, "You still raped both of us! It's one thing that you raped me, but, it's a whole nother thing when you rape my daughter! Also, why is Freddie bleeding?! Did you kill him?!".

"No, he knocked him out and plus, my pet, I gave your daughter pleasure and got a bonus with the both of you." Lyle laughed.

"You sick bastard!" John's veins were starting to pop out of his arms and forehead.

"Hey! Willow and Hayley didn't stop me from doing it, so, they're just as much at fault as Mitch is. I just wanted to give you both pleasure and I did." Lyle smirked.

"I ought to squish you like a bug!" John looked Lyle dead in the eye, before turning to Mitch, "And you're next!".

Mitch grabbed a wooden stool and threw it at John. The stool broke once it hit John on the back. John turned his attention to Mitch and started walking toward him, very fast. However, as soon as John got into close contact with Mitch and before he could do anything, Mitch picked him up and threw him over his head, the same way Kiryu did to Godzilla in the 2003 film "Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.", which happened to be John's favorite movie. John quickly stood up, only to have a ninja star thrown into his arm, but, he took the ninja star out of his arm and with his head on the younger man's midriff, rammed Mitch into a wall very hard. Mitch kneed John in the chest and knocked him down to the ground, before grabbing his knife, getting back on top of Gloria, and getting ready to stab her, again, only to be shot in the back. At first nothing happened until Mitch fell over on top of Gloria.

"There's a dead body on me! There's a dead body on me! Get it off!" Gloria screamed.

John turned to Lyle and shot him with a tranquilizer dart, surprisingly sparing him for a possible later execution, before coming to Gloria's aid.

"Oh God, please make this be over! Please!" Gloria sobbed.

"Oh, baby girl, it's alright. Dad's here." John pushed Mitch off of Gloria and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, daddy!" Gloria hugged her dad tightly, allowing herself to cry into his chest.

"Oh, my sweet little girl. I'm so sorry." John allowed himself to cry with his daughter.

"Why did they do that?" Gloria weeped.

"I don't know, honey, I just don't know, except that they're sick in the head." John kissed her on the head, as he continued rubbing her back.

"Did you kill them?" Gloria started crying a little hard.

"Not yet, baby. That's be too good for them." John brushed his tears away, "I'll make them suffer, before they die at my hands!".

"I wanna make Willow and Hayley suffer as well for hurting Freddie and not stopping Lyle." Gloria insisted.

"Speaking of those two, where are they?!" John asked.

"They split, because, they didn't want Lyle to rape them next, even though, they were OK with him raping me." Gloria's breath hitched.

"I'm so sorry, Gloria." Freddie walked up to Gloria and John.

"Freddie, you're OK. I thought you were dead." Gloria turned to Freddie for a brief moment.

"Nope, I'm still alive. Hi, Mr. Bradley." Freddie greeted in a glum way.

"Hey, Fred." John patted the spot next to him in order for Freddie to sit down.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't save you, Gloria. Truly, I am." Freddie had tears well up in his eyes, again.

"Freddie, they would've killed you, if you did anything, so, stop saying you're sorry." Gloria reassured him.

"But, Gloria, I-" Freddie was cut off.

"Look, Freddie, I-" Gloria stopped mid-sentence as she slowly started to succumb to her stab wound and went as pale as a ghost.

"Gloria?" John and Freddie said at the same time.

Gloria started breathing heavily and moaned, while clutching her stab wound, before her eyes rolled back, fluttered closed, and she went unconscious, looking a bit lifeless. John stood up and picked her up in his arms.

"I'm going to get her to the hospital." John carried Gloria out of the garage and out to his car.

"I'll meet you there." Freddie dragged Lyle and Mitch to his car and stuffed them into his trunk, before getting in, and heading straight to the hospital.

Will John get Gloria to the hospital in time? Or will it be too late?

To Be Continued...


	8. Bored Now, part two

Laura's Revenge

Part Eight:

**"Bored Now, part two"**

_While John was in the hospital undergoing a rape kit examination, Gloria and Freddie had the tables turned on them by Willow, Hayley, and Lyle. Freddie was held back by Willow and Hayley and repeatedly hit over the head, while Lyle raped Gloria twice. After a few exchanges and after John sensed that two were in danger and headed to where he managed to track them via GPS, Willow and Hayley made like basketballs and bounced from the scene, while Mitch made his appearance. After Lyle was done raping Gloria, Mitch attempted to do so, but, Gloria fought him off, prompting him to stab her in the midriff about three times, trying to kill her, before John came to the rescue. John and Mitch exchanged a few hits, punches, headbutts, and kicks, before John tranquilized Lyle and Mitch, went over to Gloria and comforted her, as Freddie woke up. Upon passing out due to blood loss, John was now rushing Gloria to the hospital, while Freddie was following them and trying to track down Willow and Hayley at the same time. Will John get her to the hospital in time? Find out!_

John was driving like a bat out of hell in order to get Gloria to the hospital and fast. Gloria was still unresponsive and bleeding out. Seeing this, John, with one hand, covered the wound in order to stop the bleeding, while driving with the other hand. After finally arriving to the hospital, John parked the car and ran inside.

"Someone please help me!" John yelled.

"What's the problem, sir?" a dark haired nurse ran toward him.

"Please help." John said in between sobs, before running back outside.

"Sir, your injuries may be serious, so, if I were you, I wouldn't be running anywhere." the attending physician followed John.

"No, it's not me who is injured, it's my daughter." John opened the passenger door.

"Whoa! Nurse Gianna, you and Nurse Michelle get a gurney, a breathing bag, and get this young lady in immediately." the attending physician helped John get Gloria out of the car.

The two nurses came back with the gurney and breathing bag. John and the attending physician put Gloria onto the gurney and the nurses wheeled her in.

"What's her name?" the attending physician asked.

"Gloria." John brushed another tear away from his eye.

"Gloria, sweetheart, it's going to be OK. Come on, stay with us. Breathe." the attending physician put the breathing bag onto Gloria's mouth and started putting air into her airways.

John grabbed a clipboard and started filling everything out. After he was done filling out papers, he handed them to the nurse at the desk and texted Sharon everything that had happened. Freddie came running into the hospital, informed the nurse at the desk his reason for being there, and met up with John.

"Where is she?" Freddie asked, looking around.

"She's in the back getting situated." John looked at his phone.

"John." Freddie said.

"Yes, Freddie?" John looked up at him.

"I'm...I'm so sorry." Freddie's voice started to break, again.

"What are you sorry for?" John raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't save Gloria. If I could've, I would've. She's not just anybody to me." Freddie brushed the tears out of his eyes.

"Freddie, if you don't mind, may I ask you something?" John put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Ask away." Freddie replied.

"Do you and be honest, do you like my daughter in a more than friendly way?" John firmly asked.

"You want me to be honest?" Freddie looked up into the older man's eyes.

"Yes, I want the honest to God truth. None this beating around the bush business." John sounded stern.

"Yes, I do. I never thought I would feel that way towards another woman, but, every time I look at Gloria, I get a happy feeling and I've been wanting to tell her my feelings for her, but, I figured she would think that I was weird." Freddie quickly looked down at the ground.

"I've been in that boat before and I know the feeling." John rubbed his shoulder.

"Now, I really am beating myself up for it, because, I may never get the chance to tell her." Freddie tried to fight back tears.

"I know how you feel. I feel bad that, that happened to her." John could feel himself starting to cry, again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying." Freddie took a few deep breaths.

"No, it's OK to cry. Come here." John pulled Freddie into a hug.

"Uh, excuse me, but, which one of you is John Bradley?" Nurse Gianna came out into the waiting room.

"That'd be me." John stood up, "OK, nurse, how's my daughter?".

"Well, the doctor will tell you, but, I just want to know how you are related to the patient by the name of Gloria Bradley." Nurse Gianna replied.

"I'm her father." John told her.

"Well, come on in here and the doctor will explain what's going on." Nurse Gianna motioned for him to follow her, which he followed the Italian nurse, and she shut the door.

"Hi, Mr. Bradley, I'm Dr. Yamamoto, the attending physician. We met out there when I brought your daughter in. So, anyways, I have good news and bad news." Dr. Yamamoto started.

"What's the good news?" John asked.

"The good news is, your daughter will be alright. The bad news is that she bled out a lot and lost a lot of blood. In order to close her wound, since, it is deep, we need a pint of A positive blood and we haven't found any donors, yet. Hopefully, we do real soon, because, if not, then, she'll pass away. I'm of the understanding that you've been here earlier for a rape kit examination and an Olivia Bradley is a patient here. How are you related to Olivia?" Dr. Yamamoto explained everything in a nutshell.

"I'm Olivia's father." John took a minute to take all of what Dr. Yamamoto said, in.

"Do you know of any-" Dr. Yamamoto was cut off.

"John, I got your text and came as fast as I could." Sharon walked into the room, Freddie behind her.

"Ma'am, how are you related to Miss Bradley?" Dr. Yamamoto asked.

"I'm her mother. I'm Capt. Sharon Raydor." Sharon flashed her badge.

"OK, well, Capt. Raydor, as I told Mr. Bradley, she is going to need A positive blood for the stitching up of her wound and the removal of her spleen due to the fact that when she was wounded, her spleen was split in half. That caused her to lose a lot of blood among the stabbing, of course. Do you know of any donors?" Dr. Yamamoto told her.

"I do." John raised his hand.

"You do?" Dr. Yamamoto, Freddie, and Sharon looked at him.

"The donor is me." John stood up.

"But, Mr. Bradley-" Dr. Yamamoto was cut off.

"I have A positive blood." John told him.

"Alrighty then, we have a donor. You know, that's a wonderful thing you're doing." Dr. Yamamoto guided him to the area where his blood will be taken.

"Hey, she's my little girl. I want her to be OK." John sat down on a chair and held his arm out.

"Nurse Gianna will be right with you." Dr. Yamamoto left the room.

"Hi, Mr. Bradley, I'm going to be taking your blood." Nurse Gianna handed him a foam ball, wrapped the tourniquet band around John's arm, pressed for a vein, found one, and swabbed the area with betadine, before grabbing the needle and bag.

"OK, nurse, could you let me know when you're gonna-Ohhhh, there's a needle in my arm!" John tried his best not flinch.

"Mr. Bradley, go gentle on your squeezes, because, your blood is coming out pretty rapidly." Nurse Gianna made a soft squeeze motion with her hand.

John did what he was told and pretty soon, his bag was full of his own blood. Nurse Gianna took the needle out, grabbed a piece of gauze, and taped it to the spot where the needle was. Afterward, she gave him a can of Ocean Spray Orange Juice and a homemade chocolate chip cookie in order to boost his sugar levels up, while she took the blood to Dr. Yamamoto. Sharon came into the room John was in, stood there, and smiled.

"What?" John took another sip of orange juice.

"You did a great thing, David." Sharon continued smiling at him.

"I hope so." John didn't sound too optimistic, as he still feared that Gloria would succumb to her wounds.

"You did, John, you did." Freddie reassured him.

"Yeah, I-Wait a minute! I just did the worst thing a parent could do!" John suddenly realized what he did.

"What do you mean?" Sharon and Freddie were thrown off by what he just said.

"Have you two forgotten that I have lycanthropy and that I just gave my blood to Gloria! My contaminated blood!" John's eyes bulged out and he even did a facepalm.

"Uh oh! I think we did forget, but, oh, well, you can't reverse it now." Sharon had the _"what can you do" _look on her face.

"Oh my God! I just contaminated my daughter's blood! I must be the worst parent on Earth!" John put his head in his hands.

"John, you did what you felt in your heart was right. You did something extraordinary. That's all." Freddie tried to reassure John that he did the right thing.

"David, I know it's bad timing, but, what's this _'Gloria Bradley' _business? How come she doesn't have Raydor as part of her last name?" Sharon put her hands on her hips.

"I only signed her in as Gloria Bradley. However, it doesn't stop me from wanting to/going ahead with changing her name to just Gloria Bradley. I don't want her carrying Jackson Raydor's name and having the difficulty of two last names. One is enough and mine is strong." John sounded extremely blunt.

"But, Raydor is also MY last name, too and I am her mother." Sharon sassed.

"Well, I'm her father and that's my decision. Plus, if I am not mistaken, there's really no love lost between you and Jack Raydor." John shrugged.

"No, there really isn't, but, I still think that as her parents, we need to do things that concern her, mutually." Sharon told him, very firmly.

"Look, Sharon, I don't know why you're fighting me on this, but, she'll always be your daughter as much as she is mine. Also, everybody knows that we were a thing at one time and that we had an illegitimate child, who you gave up for adoption, only for her to find her real parents, this many years later. Everyone knows now and they'll always know that Gloria is our child out of a drunken post-divorce/post-separation one night stand." John bluntly pointed everything out in a nutshell.

"Well, I-" Sharon was interrupted.

"Captain Raydor and Mr. Bradley, this is no time to fight and plus, Captain, no disrespect for anything, but, eto ne dolzhno imet' bol'shogo znacheniya (it shouldn't really matter)." Freddie finished that last part in his native Russian language.

"YA vse yeshche mat' Glorii, i ya prosto boyus', chto yesli Reydor ne budet chast'yu yeye imeni, ona zabudet, chto ya yeye mat' (I'm still Gloria's mother and I am just afraid that if Raydor isn't part of her name, that she'll forget that I am her mother)." Sharon responded in Russian, revealing that she was indeed fluent in more than one language.

"I never knew you were fluent in more than one language. Anyways, it really shouldn't matter, because, she'll never forget that you are her mother. Please, let Mr. Bradley go ahead with it." Freddie reassured her.

"I'll think about it." Sharon firmly replied.

"Bottom line, Sharon, it's Gloria's decision." John chimed in, after being astonished at Sharon being fluent in Russian.

"That is true and whatever she decides, we'll have to respect it." Sharon finally came into agreement.

"All we do now is wait." Freddie pulled up a chair and sat down.

* * *

_About three hours later_

While John was pacing back and forth, Sharon and Freddie were trying to think about positive things in order to calm their nerves. Finally, Dr. Yamamoto came out into the waiting room, which triggered the trio's attention.

"How is she?" John, Sharon, and Freddie asked at the same time, in unison.

"Either I am a good Doctor, which I don't want to toot my own horn, or God was really watching over this hospital. Gloria is doing good. She's a little weak at the moment, but, she made it. However, once she woke up, we did a rape kit examination on her, as it very evident that she had been sodomized and raped. She, however, rejected to give us her clothing as she knew who her attacker was and what struck me as odd is that she told me that the same person attacked you, Mr. Bradley." Dr. Yamamoto had a pleased, yet confused look on his face.

"Yes, it's true. I was here earlier and underwent the whole rape kit thingy. Anyways, may we see her?" John clearly wanted to see Gloria, so, that he could hold and hug her.

"Yes, but, only one at a time and you'll need to put on gloves and a blue gown." Dr. Yamamoto nodded.

"I'll go in first." John turned to Freddie and Sharon, who both nodded back to him.

"OK, follow me." Dr. Yamamoto led John in and shut the door.

"So, which bay is she in?" John looked around.

"Oh no, she's in the intensive care unit upstairs." Dr. Yamamoto pointed to the ceiling.

"Intensive Care Unit? What for? I thought you said that she was fine and plus, if I may ask, why do I have to wear the blue gown and gloves?" John was confused and completely confused.

"We are going to monitor her condition, because, while in the middle of stitching her back up, after the splenectomy, her heart stopped, which was due to the amount of blood she lost and she nearly slipped into a coma, but, we managed to save her and like I said, before, she's alright now. Also, the gloves and gown is just a safety precaution. I'm sure you can understand." Dr. Yamamoto put his hand on John's shoulder.

John nodded his head and went straight to the elevator, only to be stopped by Dr. Yamamoto.

"I thank you both for your service to our country." Dr. Yamamoto smiled.

"You thank us both?" John looked puzzled.

"Yeah, Gloria told me all about your military service and hers." Dr. Yamamoto still had a smile on his face.

"She never told me that she was in the military, then again, she's not one to brag and quite frankly, neither am I, but, thanks, young man." John shook the Doctor's hand, before going into the elevator and heading to the second floor.

* * *

_Meanwhile, upstairs_

Gloria, who had a gauze bandage around her head, was indeed awake and she was talking with a dark haired female psychiatrist about how she had managed to cope with life after her military service, her struggle with PTSD, the slaughter of her adoptive family, finding out who her real birth parents were, and the multiple times she had been sexually assaulted. She also talked about her dad's military service and how proud she was of him.

"You know, Gloria, for someone who has been through hell and back, you are one tough young lady." the psychiatrist nodded.

Gloria nodded, raised her eyebrows for a brief moment, and shrugged.

"Living with PTSD is hard, I completely understand and the confusion about your family is a big pill to swallow, but, by what I can tell, you're tough as nails. I'm very impressed. So, if I may ask and if you don't mind sharing, how long were you in the military for and what was the reason for retirement?" the psychiatrist was curious.

"I was in for 16 years and..." Gloria stopped mid-sentence, as she started to mentally relive the horror of being raped and tortured near Guantanamo Bay, while she was a guard, and again, when she was in Kabul, Afghanistan, while the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Miss Bradley, are you alright?" the psychiatrist put her hand on Gloria's shoulder.

"I was...tortured and raped by...would-be terrorists!" Gloria started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." the psychiatrist had a soothing and comforting tone in her voice, "Did you ever tell your father or anyone of your military service?".

Gloria shook her head and brushed the tears away.

"Why not? I mean, I am not trying to pressure you or anything, but, family comfort during PTSD episodes is very very reassuring and important." the psychiatrist was confused.

"My mother and father would never look at me the same." Gloria looked down.

"Miss Bradley, they'd be more horrified by what happened to you. I mean your father was also in the military and he'd definitely understand what you went through, because, he probably went through the same thing, if not worse. After all, you did tell me that he was raped by the same attacker who raped you." the psychiatrist tried her best to reassure her.

"I wonder." Gloria shrugged and sighed.

"Miss, Bradley-" the psychiatrist was cut off.

"You can call me Gloria." Gloria said, monotonously.

"Gloria, I-" the psychiatrist paused when John walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" John asked.

"Oh, no no. Are you related to Miss Bradley?" the psychiatrist turned to John.

"I'm her father." John nodded.

"Oh, how do you do? I'm Dr. Blair." Dr. Blair shook John's hand, "Your daughter told me all about your military service and I just want to thank you for serving our country."

"I appreciate that." John shook her hand and smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Blair went to leave, but, stopped and turned to Gloria, "Gloria, it was great talking to you. I wish you well."

Gloria looked up and gave a weak smile, before looking back down, again, after Dr. Blair left.

"Gloria." John sat down on her bed.

"Oh, daddy." Gloria pulled her dad into a hug and allowed herself to cry into his chest, again.

"It's OK, baby, I'm right here." John held her tightly and rubbed her back.

"God! Why? Why did we have to be raped?! Why?!" Gloria sobbed, as the flashbacks started playing in her mind like a movie, yet again.

"Lyle is a very sick and twisted individual! Oh, how I want to kill him for what he did to you and that Mitch guy, too!" John had rage filling his eyes, but, tried to control himself, as best as he could, "Gloria, may I ask you something?"

"Mmmm hmmm." Gloria lifted her head out of his chest and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me that you served in the Army, sweetheart? Why?" John had a gentle tone in his voice.

"First thing's first, why am I in the intensive care unit of the hospital?" Gloria looked around the room and had a look of confusion.

"Gloria, answer my question first, then I'll answer yours." John held his daughter's hand and rubbed it.

"Well, I am not one to boast about things." Gloria sighed.

"But, you and I both served in the Army and I just want to know what happened to you." John looked her in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Gloria raised an eyebrow.

"My father instincts are telling me that something bad happened to you both at the military academy and during your time overseas, because, it made you go to the point of not talking about your service, let alone tell anyone." John knew and sensed that Gloria went through some kind of horror that had made her have the urge to forget about her service in the military.

"Dad, I can't simply talk about it or even if I did, you wouldn't ever look at me the same. Not that I'd blame you." Gloria's tears streamed down her face, as she started to remember everything she went through.

"Gloria, I've been in the military and I know what PTSD is like and I, myself, have experienced horrors similar to yours or worse. I have done things that I haven't been able to come out about until recently. I know you're sheepish about your days in combat, because, I feel the same way at times." John rubbed her shoulder, trying to reassure her that he was also in the same boat that she was in, "Look, I'm still your father and whatever you tell me will not affect me in any way nor will it impact what I think of you. You're my daughter and I love you no matter what. None of the possibly gruesome things you and I have done will ever pry us apart, honey."

"I love you, too, dad." Gloria smiled.

"Now, please tell me little by little of what happened to you." John kissed her on the forehead and again on the cheek.

"Well, I was in the military for 11 years, prior to being in the academy for four years." Gloria swallowed hard and brushed a tear away from her right eye, "During my time at the academy, there was a guy I liked. Not in a romantic way, but, in a sibling-like way. He, however, didn't like me in a sibling way. He liked me in a lusty way, too. Knowing me, I don't roll that way and I-I-I tr-tried to get him to under-understand that, but.."

"Go on." John gave her a nod to continue.

"He didn't understand nor did...he ever try to. However, I did my best to ignore and avoid him at all costs, but, what good did that do?" Gloria, while reliving the awful event, tried to compose herself, "One night, I was going back to my barracks, well, the room, I was in, but, I stopped to warn another girl about the guy and to be on the lookout. Afterward, I got into my room and was straightening my bunk, when suddenly, he came in and shut the door behind him. I told him to get out and that I didn't want any dealings with him, but, he wasn't taking _"No!" _for an answer. Then, he...started to come at me and listening to my instincts, I ran to my door, only for him to push me onto my bunk. Upon pushing me onto my bunk, he held me down, ripped my clothes off, and...raped me!"

John shook his head in disgust and even let out a disgusted noise.

"I tried to stop him, but, I couldn't and I never told anyone, because, I still, to this day, feel that it was my fault!" Gloria had goosebumps on her arms.

"Gloria, it wasn't your fault. You know it wasn't." John had a very sad look on his face, "I have a feeling that besides that incident and what Lyle and Mitch did to you, weren't the only times."

"No, dad, they aren't, because, after, I did my years at the academy, I was sent to be a guard at Guantanamo Bay. I thought that it was cool, but, I was tortured, beaten, and sexually assaulted by two inmates who were in the process of escaping. Luckily, they were caught and I was sent to Kabul, Afghanistan, after recovering in sick bay. After arriving in Kabul, I thought I'm with my platoon, I'll be safe." Gloria shook her head, "Wrong! I wasn't, because, during the night, while I was wide awake and scouring the area for any terrorists in order to take them out, before they could take us out, I was grabbed from behind and taken prisoner. I was in between scared and furious; Scared, because, I didn't know if I was ever going to make it out, alive and furious, because, well, that was pretty nervy to grab someone from behind. Anyways, I was taken by four would-be terrorists and bomb makers and let me tell you, they were vicious, obviously. I mean, because, I was a girl made it even more easier for them to beat me, torture me, sodomize me, and take turns raping me! However, I wasn't the only victim, because, there were other female victims and even young children as victims! The whole ordeal went on for two weeks until I managed to get the courage to escape from my captors in the middle of the night and make it back to my platoon. In the meantime, I felt that I had...let everyone down! That's a feeling that I still have, even though I did save my platoon from more amateur terrorists and butchered a few innocent casualties in my path, because, I had gotten to the point of no longer caring and something in me just snapped."

"Damn, Gloria. You know, with all that you went through, I'm surprised and glad that you didn't commit suicide or go completely catatonic. I'm actually more glad than surprised. I'm glad that you have developed the tough as nails personality that you have and your determination, too." John was indeed proud of his daughter for being strong and finally letting all of that go.

"Well, PTSD has its ups and downs and even though, some days are harder than others, I finally figured that dwelling on it wasn't going to change it or do me a bit of good. However, it wasn't easy breaking my silence, but, to be honest, dad, I feel a little better. I mean the mental scars will never go away, but, you just got to put one foot forward and keep going." Gloria breathed a big sigh of relief, "However, I just don't like to make a big deal of myself or what happened to me, which is why I had suppressed for so long until now and to be honest, today's incident just triggered those terrible memories to replay in my head, but, like I said, after telling you, I am starting to feel better."

"That's good, I'm glad I made you feel comfortable enough to open up and like I said, before, it wouldn't change how I feel towards you and it hasn't. You're still my daughter and I love you to the moon and back." John gave her a kiss on the side of her head, "Now, I hate to do this to you, but, remember, this is a way of you letting go of the baggage you have held onto for years. I bet that those times, unfortunately, weren't the only times that you had something horrible happen to you."

"You're unfortunately right, dad. How do you know?" Gloria was finding it difficult to stay strong.

"Father instincts." John tapped the side of his head with his index finger.

"Well, before, my military career, I had two horrible incidents in high school." Gloria gulped hard and took about five deep breaths, "In one incident, I was walking home from school in the normal route I usually went. Everything seemed fine until I was jumped by a few of the popular kids. I was an outcast, to them, which made me a much easier target. They beat the living tar out of me and do you see these?"

"What?" John asked.

"This scar on my left cheek and this one on the right side of my upper lip." Gloria pointed to the faint, yet, keloid scar on her left cheek and to the one on the right side of her upper lip.

"I never noticed those until you just showed me right this minute." John winced when he saw the scars.

"They cut me with a switchblade, before stabbing me, kicking me, beating me, and leaving me to die of my wounds. Luckily, I picked myself back up and I honestly don't know how, but, I managed to shrug it off and not report it to the school or even Dr. Moran. I felt that he had, had enough to worry about with patients that he didn't need to worry about me nor would he have." Gloria traced the scars with her finger.

"Good lord! No wonder you suppressed all of this!" John couldn't take his eyes off the faint scars.

"Well, that wasn't the only incident in high school. I was gang raped by a bunch of these popular boys, one night in the girl's locker room, after I had completed my swim lessons. To be honest, I don't know how they managed to get into the locker room, without being caught, but, they did and once, I was through showering and in the midst of getting my clothes on, the boys grabbed me from behind, took me back to the shower, and pinned me to the shower floor. I fought really hard, but, these dudes were stronger than I was and they had managed to get my pants and underwear off, before taking turns sexually assaulting me. After they finally stopped, I felt so dirty that I just put my clothes on in a frantic, ran home, and got into the shower in order to wash away my shame, but, all of the soap and water in the world can't wash away the emotional damage that is still haunting me. Sure, it washed away physical evidence, because, I knew that if I peeped a word, it would've been mine against those guys and I knew nobody would've believed me over popular high school boys who were football players. However, that wasn't the first or last incident, because, I was also sexually harassed by my gym teacher. He made weird comments to me and went as far as to stroke my leg up and down with his hand in a sensual manner. I never reported it, because, I thought I would've been expelled or something. Plus, he was friends with Dr. Moran and I knew I just had to keep quiet and act like it never happened."

"Jesus Christ! You've been through a lot! Well, you're not alone, because, I have been through the same thing and like you, I too have kept quiet for all these years. I tried to pretend that none of it happened, but, obviously, pretending doesn't do any good when you have those memories in your mind. However, like you've said and I've always said, you can't dwell on it. You have to let it go and keep your chin up." John put his arm around his daughter, "That don't change the fact that I am proud of you and glad that you were able to let go of the weight that's been on your shoulders for a while now."

"Well, it feels good when you could tell someone who understands." Gloria nodded her head and smiled, "You can tell that we're definitely related, because, we've been through hell and we both have the tough as nails personality and determination, among other things. "

"Yes, we do." John also smiled.

"Dad, I think I also inherited your fiery temper and determination on never letting anyone take advantage of me, ever again, even though, I think we both failed miserably on that today." Gloria joked, but, quickly got serious, again, "Oh, if I ever see that Willow or Hayley, I'll wring their necks for standing there and hurting Freddie, while watching Lyle rape me. Boy, would I love to get my hands onto their necks!"

"I don't blame you, because, I feel the same way about Willow, Hayley, Mitch, and Lyle! I hope we do see them, again!" John's neck made a cracking noise.

"Well, I hope I get discharged in a few minutes." Gloria changed the subject.

"Gloria, I think you wanted to know why you were in the I.C.U., if I'm not mistaken." John reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Why am I in the intensive care unit?" Gloria remembered her question.

"Well, you lost a lot of blood when Mitch stabbed you and had to have a splenectomy." John started off.

"Oh, well, that's-what?!" Gloria got bug-eyed and partially took off her gown, revealing the fresh scar of her splenectomy, "I-what the hell?!"

"The knife went in so deep that it split your spleen in half. However, you needed a pint of blood in order to operate." John couldn't help, but, stare at the fresh scar.

"I'll have to thank the donor whoever they may be." Gloria nodded and put her gown back on.

"Well, you won't have to look any further." John had a smile beginning to form on his face.

"Why?" Gloria tilted her head to the right side.

John pulled the gown sleeve back, revealing his bandaged up right arm.

"D-Dad? You're-You're my donor?" Gloria gently touched the bandaged area.

"Yupp." John pulled his sleeve down and smiled.

"Thank you, dad!" Gloria smiled at her dad.

"Also, doctor told me that your heart had stopped during surgery due to your blood loss, but, they managed to restart your heart and once my blood went into you, well, here you are." John patted her on the shoulder, "If I may ask, how old were you when you went into the military?"

"I was 18, but, lied about my age and said I was 20. Surprisingly, due to my tall stature and mature appearance, they believed me." Gloria chuckled.

"You were older than I was when I joined." John wasn't at all surprised that his daughter had lied about her age.

"Oh, how old were you?" Gloria was curious.

"14, but, due to my muscular build and older appearance, they believed that I was 24, so, they let me in." John chuckled, while reminiscing about that moment.

"Good lord, we are alike!" Gloria was wide eyed at the similarities she shared with her dad.

John started laughing after Gloria said that. Sharon walked in and cleared her throat.

"Hey, Sharon." John greeted.

"Hi, John. Hi, Gloria, how are you?" Sharon pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I'm good, mom. Just a bit busted up, but, I'm good." Gloria told her.

"See, John, you saved her with your blood." Sharon reassured John, unaware of the fact that John had informed Gloria.

"I told her everything that has happened." John pointed his head at Gloria.

"Did you tell her um about your-" Sharon finished the last part of that question by clearing her throat.

"Oh...oh!" John nodded his head, getting the hint that Sharon was indicated.

"What?" Gloria was completely thrown off her parents' subtle hints.

"Gloria, there's something I didn't tell you." John sounded very solemn.

"What is it, dad?" Gloria was curious.

"Gloria, what I am about to tell you may sound like a story by Edgar Allan Poe." John swallowed hard.

"Dad, whatever you are about to tell me will not affect me or the way I think about you. I'll believe you no matter what." Gloria tried to reassure her dad.

"Well, Gloria, I have a horrible curse that has been with me, since, before I went into Vietnam." John took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, "I have lycanthropy."

"Lycanthropy? What's that?" Gloria was confused.

"When the full moon rises, I turn into a werewolf." John didn't take his eyes away from hers.

Gloria was taken aback by this news and let it all sink in.

What will Gloria say? How will she process what her dad just told her?

To Be Continued...


	9. Bored Now, part three

Laura's Revenge

Part Nine:

**"Bored Now, part three"**

_After recovering very quickly from surgery, Gloria revealed to a psychiatrist and later to her father that she had served in the military. However, she also revealed some dark elements from her past and shared tears with her dad. John told her everything that had happened after she lost consciousness, including the fact that he had saved her life with his blood. Once, Sharon walked in, she, in a way, coaxed John to reveal that his blood was contaminated as he had lycanthropy. Now the question was: What would Gloria say and how would she react after letting that news sink in? Find out!_

_Warning: Possible Torture, sexual references, and more profanity as usual. Mature content. Not intended for people under 18._

_(Flashback to part eight)_

_"Gloria, what I am about to tell you may sound like a story by Edgar Allan Poe." John swallowed hard._

_"Dad, whatever you are about to tell me will not affect me or the way I think about you. I'll believe you no matter what." Gloria tried to reassure her dad._

_"Well, Gloria, I have a horrible curse that has been with me, since, before I went into Vietnam." John took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, "I have lycanthropy."_

_"Lycanthropy? What's that?" Gloria was confused._

_"When the full moon rises, I turn into a werewolf." John didn't take his eyes away from hers._

_Gloria was taken aback by this news and let it all sink in._

* * *

_(Now)_

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" John asked in a monotonous way.

Gloria still didn't say anything. It was totally dead silent.

"Go on, tell me I'm crazy! Go on!" John sarcastically offered.

"Dad, please tell me it is not true that you have an awful curse." Gloria begged.

"It's the God's honest truth. Look here at my chest." John briefly took his gown off and pulled his shirt up, revealing the scars and the pentagram.

"Oh my God! Dad, how-how did this happen?" Gloria couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Well, Gloria, have you ever heard of the film called "The Wolf Man"?" John started.

"Is that the one with David Naughton or the one with Henry Hull? Or is it the film with Fredric March?" Gloria was curious.

"No, the one with Naughton was the 1981 film "An American Werewolf In London". The one will Henry Hull was the 1935 film "Werewolf of London" and the one with Fredric March wasn't a werewolf film. It was the 1931 film adaptation of "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde". I'm talking about the old one with Lon Chaney Jr." John continued.

"I think I've heard of the one with Lon Jr. I don't know what or how Chaney Jr has to do or fits in with your situation, but, go on." Gloria pondered for a brief moment.

"Well, Bela Lugosi bites Lon Chaney Jr and turns him into a werewolf. Have you ever heard of the poem: _'Even a man who is pure at heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolf bane blooms and the moon is full and bright.'_?" John recited the poem from "Frankenstein meets the Wolf Man", again.

"I think I have heard that poem, dad." Gloria looked up for a moment, before looking back at her dad, "Dad, how did this happen to you?"

"Long story short, I was out in the woods with a friend of mine on the night of the full moon. We heard a howl and tried to run away from it. I fell down and when my friend went to help me up, a huge creature came out of nowhere, killed my friend, and gave me this curse which has faded in and out of me, my whole life. In other words, it goes dormant then resurfaces and yadda yadda yadda." John explained everything in a nutshell.

"My God, dad, I-I'm so sorry that happened to you. I can see why you hid it, but, why are you telling me this now?" Gloria put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Because, I gave you my blood in order for you to have the blood transfusion for the removal of your spleen, since you lost a lot of blood." John sighed and looked down, "I gave you contaminated blood. I'm sorry."

"It's OK, dad. All that matters is that your blood saved my life." Gloria patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you see it that way." John smiled.

"I just hope I am able to go home, so, that way, we can pick up where we left off." Gloria sounded eager.

"I don't think you could just leave, Gloria. I mean you had a pretty bad injury." Sharon firmly told her.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure they know that I'm feeling great and ready to be out of their hair." Gloria rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they do, but, I think they also want to keep you overnight for observation. I mean you were raped and injured and I don't think you should just go out back onto your spree just, yet. Well, actually, I never agreed to your revenge spree anyway." Sharon said.

"Well, you can scratch off the possibility of any of us stopping, because, it simply won't happen. Any hoo, I want to get that Mitch for stabbing me, Lyle for raping dad and me, and Willow and Hayley for standing by." Gloria was determined.

"Yeah, because, we will be damned if we let this go unpunished." John agreed.

Sharon shook her head and rolled her eyes, as she knew that if she kept pressing on, it wouldn't change their minds.

"Hi, am I interrupting?" Freddie walked in.

"No, not at all." John said.

"Gloria, I-I'm so sorry that I...didn't save you." Freddie had a look of remorse in his eyes.

"It's alright, Freddie. You were tied down and they kept knocking you out, so, it was impossible for you to save me." Gloria reassured him.

"I know, but, a big part of me, feels really really bad. I mean sorry isn't enough." Freddie looked down, "However, I am glad that you are OK.".

"I'm glad to have those whole thing behind us...somewhat. I mean just, because, I am injured doesn't mean that Lyman and his goons are going to halt and pause. I mean we still have them to go after." Gloria reminded everyone.

"That is true, Gloria, but, we have to get you feeling better and recovered first." John told her.

"I want to get those sons of bitches for hurting you two." Freddie had determination in his eyes.

"I want to get those bitches Willow and Hayley for just idly standing by." Gloria cracked her knuckles.

"Hello, sorry to barge in, but, I need to check Miss Bradley's scar to see if there's any infection or not." a dark-haired Nurse walked over to Gloria.

"Take a look." Gloria opened her gown.

"OK, let's see how the-" the Nurse had a startled look on her face.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Gloria didn't like the look on the Nurse's face.

"I'm either going crazy or there really is a God up there, because, your scar looks like it healed up almost immediately." the Nurse's startled look turned into a smile.

"Wait, what?" Gloria got a perplexed look on her face, before looking down at her scar and changing her perplexed look to a surprised one, "Wow! My immune system must really be strong.".

Knowing that, that was one of the first symptoms of Lycanthropy, John was clearly distressed and more guilt ridden, upon hearing the nurse say that. However, he tried to hide the guilt, as best as he possibly could.

"Yeah, your immune system must be strong." Freddie admired the faint scar, before looking back up at Gloria, "May I feel it?".

Shocked at first, but, quickly sporting a grin and beginning to blush, Gloria hesitated a bit, before nodding.

"Yes, you may." she smiled, as the redness on her face intensified along with her heartbeat, "Just be gentle.".

Chuckling after she said, _'Just be gentle.'_, Freddie gently put his finger on the faint scar and traced it with his fingertip, making Gloria laugh a bit.

"You OK?" he asked, clearly not expecting her to laugh.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm just ticklish is all." Gloria awkwardly admitted, still blushing.

Sharon and John exchanged glances for a brief moment, before smiling and shrugging it off.

"You healed up pretty nicely." Freddie said, while still touching her scar.

"I know, but, if I say that to the Doctors or Nurses, they'll think I am crazy and that I need to stay in for observation." Gloria rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well, Gloria, you're going to have to submit to a rape kit test. I've had to do that." John added.

"But, we knew our attacker, so the rape kit test isn't really necessary." Gloria had a weird look on her face.

"You can decline to some of, if not all of it." John reassured her.

"Well, I'll decline the part where they keep my clothes." Gloria rubbed the back of her head.

"Smart idea, because, I did the same thing." John patted her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt things, but Miss Bradley, the doctor is ready for you to undergo the rape kit examination." a nurse came in.

"OK and let's make this quick." Gloria let out an exasperated and elongated sigh, before she got out of her bed and went off with the nurse.

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside of the hospital_

Across the street behind bushes, Lyle, Willow, Hayley, Mitch, and another woman were eyeing the hospital very closely, waiting to capture either John, Freddie, or Gloria individually or all three of them at the same time. As they were waiting for any one of the three to come out, they broke into discussion on who got who.

"OK, I have an idea. You and Hayley will take that Freddie dude, you will take the girl, and I will take my pet." Lyle laid out his plans.

"Wait a minute, who will I take?!" the mysterious other woman inquired, arms folded, "I didn't come here just to tag along and be a sidekick."

"OK, you and I both will take my pet." Lyle huffed.

"Just who's your _pet_?!" the other woman asked, sporting a weird expression on her face.

"He's a big guy by the name of John Bradley." Lyle's mouth began to water at the mere thought of having John in his clutches again.

"Well, if you don't mind and don't plan on being too weird, I'd like to get a look at this John Bradley fellow, myself." the other woman said in a very firm tone.

"Let's be patient and wait for them." Willow suggested.

"Lyle, do you have a picture of this John Bradley guy?" the other woman was curious.

"Yes, I do." Lyle pulled out his phone and showed her the snapshot he got of John, "Well?"

"Ooh la la. I'm going to have a lot of fun with him." the other woman whispered to herself.

Soon enough, they spotted Sharon coming out of the hospital. Mitch went to go nab her, only for Lyle to stop him.

"What're you doing?!" Mitch gave him an annoyed look.

"That's not Gloria. That's that pesky Captain Sharon Raydor that the boss talks about." Lyle had disdain in his voice.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about her." Mitch rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Back inside the hospital_

As Gloria was undergoing the rape kit examination, Freddie and John were debating on whether to stay or go out and possibly hunt Willow, Hayley, Lyle, and Mitch down and make them pay for what happened to Gloria. John decided to stay, while Freddie decided to go and do part of the hunting. Little did they know that Lyle and company were lurking around outside of the hospital, waiting for them. Gloria finally came back from doing the rape kit examination with her clothes in a bag.

"Are you secured to check out?" John asked.

"No, I have to stay overnight for observation, which is ridiculous, because, I feel fine." Gloria threw her bag down in a huff.

"That's strange, because, I got to go home right away, but, it is probably due to your splenectomy, which is understandable." John nodded.

"But my scar has healed up pretty fast according to nurses." Gloria showed him her healed scar.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." John's guilt quickly returned as he saw the healed up scar.

"Probably good genes." Gloria shrugged, before looking around, "Dad, where's Freddie?".

"He left to go and look for Lyle and that bunch. I'll be doing that very quickly myself." John put his hand on her wrist.

"So will I." Gloria went to get out of the bed, only to be stopped by her dad.

"Gloria, as much as I hate to say this, I recommend that you stay here just for tonight. I mean after all you had an operation and they just need to keep you for observation." John gently told her, despite the fact that he too felt the same way she did.

"Well, if you say so then...alright I'll do it." Gloria sounded very reluctant.

"Trust me, it's the right thing to do. Better to be safe than sorry. Plus-" John paused when his phone buzzed.

"What was that?" Gloria leaned back on the bed.

"Freddie texted me." John was looking the text over.

"What'd he say?" Gloria was curious.

"He said that he is in the parking structure and that he believes he has spotted Willow and Hayley." John put his phone back in his pocket.

"What?! If that's true, that means that Lyle and that other guy Mitch are also outside the hospital." Gloria's eyes bugged out for a brief moment.

"Unfortunately, I think you're right, but, now it looks like that I too may need to go and help make them pay dearly for what they have done to you or at least get that started until you're able to join us." John cracked his knuckles.

"OK dad. Good luck. Get Lyle and Mitch and make them pay for what they did to me and for what Lyle did to you." Gloria gave a thumbs up.

"I promise with everything I've got." John put his black peacoat back on and went to leave, only for Gloria to pull his sleeve, forcing him to bend down to where his ear was close to her mouth.

"Save Willow and Hayley for me." Gloria whispered into John's ear, before letting go of his sleeve.

"You have my promise, baby girl." John gave her a kiss on the head, before heading out of the hospital.

* * *

_Outside of the hospital in the parking structure_

John was looking around for Freddie and for any sign of Lyle and his gang. So far, he saw nothing, which worried him, as a lot of possibilities ran through his head like a marathon. Suddenly, before he could blink an eye, a hand went over his mouth and pretty soon, everything around him went black.

* * *

_Moments later_

Flash! As a light came on, John woke up in what looked like a torture chamber and found himself strapped to a table and stripped of everything, except his black boxer shorts. He saw that his hands were bound at the wrist above his head and his feet were bound at the ankles, which made a knot form in his stomach, despite his tough personality.

"Oh goody, you're finally awake." chortled an all too familiar voice.

"Lyle!" John's ears burned at the sound of that voice.

"It's nice to see you, again, my pet." Lyle greeted, through a menacing grin.

"What're you going to do to me now?! Haven't you done enough?! Let me go, you rapist!" John shot daggers at the younger man.

Lyle's eyes widened, as he rolled his eyes and frowned upon hearing that last word exit John's lips. However, he soon found himself smirking once again.

"You're not leaving yet. Just wait until you see what I have in store for you." Lyle chuckled.

"Well, what're you gonna do that you haven't already done?! Are you going to rape me, again?!" John demanded an answer.

"How many times do I have to say that rape is a nasty word?! I call our little intimate moment...making love. In that case, no we are not going to be making love again for a while. However, this is going to be very memorable for all three of us." Lyle grinned like a shark, staring down at his scowling victim.

"Why did you say _'all three of us'_?!" John looked very uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, where are my manners? Melinda, would you come out?" Lyle asked.

A brunette woman in her 50s with long hair and bangs in the front, came out of the shadows and waved at John.

"She reminds me of Xena from "Xena: Warrior Princess"." John gave Melinda an intense stare.

"I get that a lot. Also, you kind of remind me of the Incredible Hulk from the 1978-1982 series "The Incredible Hulk", only without the green pain and make up." Melinda remarked.

"Everybody says that." John weakly smiled.

"Well Lyle, when you said he was a big guy, you really meant it. I'll admit it, he's handsome. Very...very handsome." Melinda took a long moment to admire John's good looks, before sitting down near his feet.

"What do you two plan to do to me? How do either of you plan to finish me off, if you could?" John's nerves began to tense up.

"Well, my pet..." Lyle dramatically put a finger to the right side of his head, "Neither of us planned _that _yet. We haven't even thought about it. However, we did agree on having a threesome with you, but, first, we're going to take turns having what we call a _"little fun" _with you. Surely, you'll enjoy it, too!".

"Don't call me, Shirley." John didn't like the sound of that.

Lyle took a moment to run his cold hand up and down John's muscular chest, earning a shiver from him.

"Don't worry, we'll play with you very gently." Melinda put John's helpless bare feet on her lap.

John continued to have a rage filled glare at the two, only for his expression to become a bit humble after he noticed Melinda staring at his feet and Lyle staring at his chest. Their expressions seemingly got a little relaxed.

"Wha-What are you two doing?" John inquired, nervously wiggling his toes and breathing a bit heavily.

Lyle began to rub John's sides with his ice cold fingers, earning more gasps and shivers from him, which turned the young man on, while Melinda continued to stare at John's feet. The older man tensed up and got wide eyed, having a bad feeling on what was about to take place.

Then it happened! Melinda began lightly rubbing her fingernails on John's feet and Lyle began to lightly scratch his sides. Knowing he was extremely ticklish to the point of wetting himself and not wanting to give them any satisfaction, John tried his best to stifle any laughter from coming out. Seeing this, Melinda went from rubbing her fingernails on the bottom of John's feet to lightly scratching them in the hopes of gaining some laughter from the older man. Once the tickling intensified and he was no longer able to stifle any sound, John burst out with laughter.

"Nohohohohohohohoho! Hahahahahahaha! St-Stop thahahat!Lyle, yohoohoohoou bahahahahahastard, lehehehehet mehe goho this instant! Melinda, you bihihihihitch, gehehehehet awahahay from f-feet! Stohohop this now!" John squealed, while squriming around on the table.

Lyle and Melinda sported sinister grins, turned to each other and nodded, as they continued to scribble their fingers all over John's feet, toes and his sides.

"Lyle! Melinda! I fuhuhuhuhuhuhucking hahahahahate yohohou t-two so muhuhuch! Y-You fuhuhucking rahahapist and bihihihitch! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Leheheheheheheave me alohohohone and lehehehehet me gohohoho! Fuhuhuhucking hehehehell! You're both mohohohohonsters!" John shrieked, laughing hysterically and curling his toes up.

Melinda uncurled his toes and tickled the soft flesh underneath. Then Melinda ran her fingers between John's toes and begin tickling him between the toes.

"You're feet are soft." Melinda crooned very contently.

As for John, the woman's fingers running through his toes was only tickling more, adding to the already unbearable tickling he ever felt. Meanwhile, Lyle stopped tickling John's sides and started to lightly run his fingernails on John's under arms, which made things go from bad to awful. Melinda finally stopped running her fingers between John's toes, but, things quickly took a turn for the worse. Melinda slowly stuck out her tongue and began licking John's feet.

This proved to be way too much for the poor 60 or 70-something year old man to handle. As he roared with laughter that was louder than he had ever laughed before in his life, John was really doing a somewhat cry for help and cry in desperation for this tickle torture to end.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO! NO NO NO NO NO! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! PL-PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOHOP TIHIHICKLING ME! PLEHEHEASE NOHOHO MOHOHORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO DOHOHOHON'T!" John had tears rolling down his eyes and sweat trickling down the sides of his head.

As they kept tickle torturing him, John, through his hardy laughter, screamed, begged, and pleaded for mercy and for it to end. He hated himself for begging his two enemies, but, he couldn't stand being tickled anymore and he knew that it would be a matter of time when he'd wet himself, which he obviously had too much pride and dignity to do so, especially in front of his enemies. However, unfortunately for John, Lyle and Melinda had no intentions on stopping any time soon.

Melinda was dragging her tongue all over John's feet, really enjoying the strong rich sugary taste of grapes, which indicated that John had apparently participated in grape treading at some point recently. If Melinda had an apparent foot fetish, she was really letting it manifest itself, as she started to suck on John's toes and run her tongue all over them, which made it a lot worse than before. She then slid her tongue into the spaces between his toes and counted each toe individually, as she started to gently nibble on them. Poor John was so hysterical with laughter that he could neither breathe nor feel Lyle beginning to leave a hickey on John's chest. Finally, Melinda stopped tickling and licking John's feet- but only because she was beginning to get a headache from John's screaming.

"Thank God that's done and over with." John quietly said to himself, after the tickling stopped and as he struggled to catch his breath, sucking in a lot of oxygen and taking rapid deep breaths at the same time.

Lyle continued to suck on John's chest, earning a moan of displeasure from the older man.

"Get off my chest, Lyle!" John took another deep breath and let out an exasperated noise.

"There, I made a beauty mark on you, my pet." Lyle got off of John's chest and admired the hickey he left, acting as if he had branded John as his own.

"Oh God!" John was disgusted by the hickey and let out another exasperated noise, "Thank God the tickling is over with!".

"Oh ho, we're not even close to done yet, John." Melinda snickered, as she and Lyle switched spots and she took a long look at John's chest, "I can do _"beauty marks"_ way better, Lyle. Since I enjoyed your feet so much, I'm really going to have a field day with your upper torso!".

"I'd like to see you try to make a better hicky, Melinda!" Lyle sneered.

"Oh you will and not only will I give him better hickeys, I'll also suck on his nipples, too! Then, I'll perform fellatio on him and in turn, he'll perform cunnilingus on me!" Melinda scoffed, as she continued to look John's chest over.

"You can't do that! I called dibs on it first!" Lyle clearly didn't like that Melinda was trying to _"call dibs"_ on anything that had to do with John.

* * *

_Meanwhile, elsewhere_

In a forest-like area, Willow and Hayley were trying their best to locate Freddie, but, they failed miserably. They then decided to split up to see who could find him first. All the while, Freddie was continously trying to stay out of sight and preparing to surprise the two girls at any given moment. It wouldn't be long until he sensed Willow's presence and once she got closer, he jumped out of the shadows and caught her off guard, even holding her at gunpoint.

"Oh my God!" Willow looked like a deer in the head lights.

"Yeah, oh my god is right! Now, where's Hayley?!" Freddie cocked his gun.

"I...don't...know!" Willow was nervous.

"Wrong answer!" Freddie put his finger near the trigger.

"No no wait! I'll take you to her, Freddie." Willow put her hands up in a pleading motion.

"Well, what're you waiting for?! Go on!" Freddie demanded.

Nervous, Willow guided Freddie to a bush that Hayley was hiding behind and pointed to it. Freddie confronted Hayley at gunpoint and muffled her, before she could possibly scream.

"Make a sound, you die!" Freddie held the gun barrel under her chin.

"What do you want with us?!" Willow asked.

"I just want to have a _"little chat" _with you two bitches and ask you one simple question." Freddie pushed Hayley towards Willow.

"A little chat? Is that it? You're not going to kill us?!" Hayley nervously asked.

"Like I said, we're going to have a little chat after I ask you one important question." Freddie had a stern look in his eyes.

"Well, what's the question?!" Hayley asked in a very frosty tone.

"Watch the tongue, because, your head could be blown off within a split second!" Freddie got closer to the two girls, pressed his gun barrel against Hayley's forehead and teased the possibility of shooting her in the head by putting his finger tip on the trigger.

"What's the question?" Willow asked in a much more congenial tone.

"The question is: Why the hell did you two keep knocking me unconscious while my girlfri-I mean my friend Gloria was being raped by Lyle and nearly killed by Mitch?! You two are girls aren't you?! Why did you let Lyle rape her and her father?!" Freddie raised his voice.

"We were afraid of being next and unlike John and Gloria, we wouldn't have lived to see another day." Hayley nonchalantly said.

"You two were _afraid_?! WHILE BEING RAPED AND NEARLY KILLED, JOHN AND GLORIA WERE AFRAID AND EVEN FEARFUL OF THEIR LIVES, DESPITE THEIR TOUGH EXTERIOR AND YOU TWO DID NOTHING TO HELP THEM. OBVIOUSLY, YOU BOTH CLAIM TO BE AGAINST ALL OF THAT, BUT, PROVED ONLY BE AGAINST IT, IF IT WAS GOING TO BE DONE TO THE TWO OF YOU!" Freddie shouted.

"Look, we hate Lyle for what he did to John and Gloria and Mitch for what he did to Gloria. Whatever your plans are or what John's plans are or what Gloria's plans are to do with either of them won't bother us in the least." Willow insisted.

"Yeah, but, that just leaves you two along for the ride." Freddie tilted his head to the side for the moment.

"Please, have m-" Hayley was cut off.

"Let's go!" Freddie pushed the girls forward, as he continued his way out of the forest-like area.

Once they made it out of the forest area, the trio was approaching what appeared to be a run down mansion.

"Are you two staying here?" Freddie asked.

"Yes." Willow nodded.

"Let's go in!" Freddie ordered.

As soon as they approached the door step, Willow opened the door and they walked inside. Freddie pushed the two girls towards the staircase when he heard laughter burst out from behind a bookshelf.

"You two stay right there and don't move or else!" Freddie commanded, before going to the bookshelf, pressing a button on the wall, and going inside, leaving Willow and Hayley to their own devices.

He immediately recognized the laughter to be John's, which made him run down a flight of stairs and stumble upon a door. As the laughter got louder, Freddie instinctively knew that John was in trouble and the laughter was in some sorts a cry for help. Acting on instinct, again, Freddie broke the door down and was horrified when he saw Melinda getting touchy feely with John's private area and Lyle running his tongue in between John's toes.

"I know what your feet taste like, now I want to know what YOU taste like!" Melinda said, as he continued groping John's man area, before beginning to put her hand in his boxer shorts.

"Hey, I called dibs on that already! Not fair!" Lyle protested.

"Lyle, you'll get a taste of him in a minute or few. After all, it's ladies first and I just need to quench my desires." Melinda took her hand out of his boxer shorts, before she could reach deeper and instead turned her attention on the front slot of John's boxer shorts.

"No, please don't!" John begged.

"You know what? I think I'll save the best for last and instead, do this!" Melinda quickly changed her mind and got nose-to-nose with John.

"Do what?!" John had a weird look on face.

"This!" Melinda aggressively grabbed his head and gave him a french kiss, going full on tongue and nearly suffocating him.

Lyle rolled his eyes in disgust and continued to run his tongue between John's toes, even nibbling on each toe as he went. Despite being nearly killed by Melinda's tongue being practically lodged in his throat, John's muffled laughter was still loud enough for Freddie to inch his way closer to where they were and for John to inadvertently bite Melinda's tongue, forcing her to stop the kiss.

"Bad boy! You bit my tongue!" Melinda slapped John across the face.

"That was one way to stop my suffocation." John retorted.

"You know for biting my tongue like that, you need to be punished!" Melinda looked him dead in the eye.

"Wha-what do you mean?" John clearly didn't like the sound of this.

"I have a belt that I am not afraid to use on anyone, including you big guy." Melinda grinned like a shark.

"Hey, you can't do that to my pet!" Lyle slapped her on the arm.

"I'm not _your pet_!" John raised his voice.

"Naughty boy! Don't raise your voice." Melinda slapped him on the nose.

"Let me go!" John demanded, as he tried to break the restraints.

"Oh ho, you're not going anywhere big boy!" Melinda put her knee on John's chest.

"Yeah, the fun has just begun!" Lyle added.

"Yeah, well the fun is ending!" Freddie came out of the shadows and held the two of them at gunpoint.

"Freddie! Thank God and I'm sorry you have to see me like this." John breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whoa, whoa, and whoa and in that order! Who the hell invited you in and who the hell do you think you are, coming in and ordering us?!" Lyle had fury beginning to fill his eyes.

"Lyle, just the coward I was looking for! You and I need a man to coward talk, later, but, first you and that bitch with you better untie John now!" Freddie held his finger near the trigger.

Melinda and Lyle stared Freddie down, hatred filling what was left of their eyes, making them appear almost dead.

"What're you statues or something?! Do it!" Freddie sounded very commanding.

"Look, what gave you the right to come in here and think we were going to take orders from you?!" Melinda got off of John's chest, reached behind herself to grab her dagger, and walked towards Freddie, followed by Lyle.

Seeing this, John began attempting to break free from his restraints, only to slightly make cracks in the restraints each time.

"Whaddya think, Lyle? Should we torture him as well and finish him off and if so, how will it be done?" Melinda managed to back Freddie into a corner and lightly put her hand around his throat.

"Of course we should torture him. Question is: How do we go about it? I mean we have so much stuff to choose from." Lyle had a sinister smirk forming on his face.

"I have a gun and I am definitely not afraid to use it." Freddie kept wielding his gun.

John continued to make deeper and deeper cracks in the restraints, getting close to breaking them. As this was happening, he was trying to think of a way to scare Lyle and Melinda and possibly kill them along with Hayley, Willow, and Mitch. Finally, he thought of a way to trigger his transformation without having to have the full moon rise; he started to think about his encounter with Razor along with Jane being blinded, Wendy being killed, Olivia being in a coma, and Gloria being raped and nearly killed when Mitch stabbed her. With these thoughts running through his mind, his eyes began glowing and he could feel his claws beginning to form.

Uh oh! Lyle and Melinda have done it this time and he just barely met Melinda!

To Be Continued...


End file.
